Spandex
by QuantumDude
Summary: David Magio was looking for adventure, so he came to S.P.D and became part of Z Squad. Unfortunately, after a huge explosion, most of the actual rangers are killed, and David and the other members of Z Squad must defend Earth. Earth is screwed.
1. My Miserable First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, SPD, the characters Doggie Cruger, Kat Manx, Piggy and Boom. I wish I did, though.**

**Episode 1: My Miserable First Day**

_It is 2026. Aliens and Humans live in peace on Earth. Except that 1 percent of aliens do not, and another 1 percent cannot read, 0.5 percent are illegal aliens, 0.4 percent have green skin and 0.1 percent are from other Power Ranger seasons. Anyway, for that 1 percent of EVIL alien, there is S.P.D…and this guy, David Magio. Also, S.P.D forgot about this one evil robot named Elm-0 who is trying to destroy everything that we all know and love with his team of monstrous mechanical monsters._

Delta Command Base

_David Magio (narrating): Well, here I am at Delta Command Base. Why would people live in a megazord with a giant dog head? This is probably the last place I can go for for a job. I used to work at Super Cuts before I cut someone's ear off, and I worked at a fast food restaurant until I accidentally dropped a cockroach in someone's drink._

David walked into the Delta Command Base and saw Doggie Cruger, the commander of S.P.D on Earth.

_Is that a lizard or a dog?_

"Ah, what can I do for you, young man?" asked Doggie, when he saw David.

"DAVID MAGIO, REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!" said David, who did the SPD salute, elbowing someone in the stomach.

"Are you selling something, or what?" asked an already annoyed Doggie.

"No, I want to join S.P.D for no reason whatsoever!" replied David.

"Oh. Right then."

"So, do I have to take a test or something?" asked David.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh…do you have rabies?"

"No."

"Are you a cyborg?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you eat human flesh?"

"Not recently."

"If I made a female your leader, would you follow her in battle?"

"Maybe... if she slept with me?"

Doggie stared at the new potential recruit blankly.

" …I see a lot of potential in you. I think that you would fit in with Z-Squad. Come and walk with me... CADET Magio." said Doggie.

"Score," David said to himself, doing a fist pump while elbowing the same person he elbowed earlier.

Doggie and David walked around the base.

"That's the cafeteria, where the cadets consume crappy food and have civilized discussions."

"FOOD FIGHT!" screamed one cadet.

"That's the fifth one this week…"

The two went on. "There's the rec room where the cadets can 'get down' 'hang out.' "

The cadets are playing video games.

"Hey! No cheat codes!" said one cadet, who threw his controller at another cadet's head, possibly damaging his skull.

"They seem nice." said David.

The two continued to another room.

"And that's the holodeck. You can make this room into any room or place you want to."

"ANY?" asked David.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, that's not a good idea…" said Doggie, as they heard moaning noises in the holodeck.

Doggie and David walked outside.

"Here's where the cadets train, where they practice their moves, wire-fu and create explosions." said Doggie, showing David the cadets hard at work outside.

Doggie and David then walked towards a door.

"And this is where you're staying." said Doggie, opening a door. David saw a small, dark closet.

"But this is a closet!" complained David, as Doggie pushed him inside.

"Nice meeting you." Doggie closed the door.

"Well…this is nice." said David, switching a light on. Then, he saw a horrific creature...who was Piggy.

"HELLO!" said Piggy, startling David.

"HOLY CRAP! Who are you?"

"Piggy's the name, and cleaning's my game!"

"Piggy…Piggy…I heard about you! Didn't you help SPD save the world?"

"YES! I did! So they gave me a job here!"

"As a janitor?"

"They're still mad that I almost helped Gruum TAKE OVER the world."

"Ah. So, where's the rest of Z-Squad?"

"Trapped in the closet."

"Isn't this the closet?" asked a confused David.

"No, this is the closet OF the closet." Piggy revealed another door and opened it.

"Whoa." said an amazed David.

David sees a huge room with a swimming pool, water fall, video game consoles, and lots and lots of candy.

"This isn't right." said Piggy, turning a switch off. The room turned into a small, smelly filthy room with little space and dirty beds.

"Damn hologram projectors… They've been malfunctioning a lot recently..."

"Why do you have hologram projectors here?"

"For stuff," said Piggy.

"Well, at least this looks nicer than the fast food restaurant I used to work in. Now where's everyone else?" asked David.

"Probably having lunch right now."

Just then, three people walked into the closet with spaghetti, ketchup, mustard and other condiments all over them.

"Y-Squad started a food fight," said one of them. "Who's the newb?"

"Fellas, this is David." said Piggy.

"How do you know my name if I never introduced myself?" asked David.

"Never mind about that. This is Bang." said Piggy.

"Bang? Is that your porn name?"

"Shut the hell up." said Bang, angrily at David.

"And this is Kyle."

"Would you like to squeeze the life of a duck?" said Kyle.

"…it's nice to meet you too." said a creeped out David.

"And this is Amy."

David looked at Amy while a light shined upon her and an angelic choir is heard.

"Great, even the lights and speaker system are broken." said Piggy, who turned them off.

"It's very nice too meet you." said Amy.

"Do-do-do you like fast food?" asked a nervous David who couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't inappropriate.

"No. I think that they're a danger to our health and that they shorten our lives." said Amy.

"I like fast food too…" said a distracted David.

Doggie walked inside.

"Z-SQUAD! CLEAN UP YOUR MESS IN THE CAFETERIA!" he shouted.

"But that wasn't us!" said Amy.

"That's no excuse!" said Doggie, who exited and slammed the door.

"What's with him?" asked David.

"He's just grumpy after he divorced with his wife, Isinia. She was mad that Doggie didn't know that she wasn't alive even though pretty much everyone in the world knew it." Piggy answered.

_CWhat kind of sick, twisted place is this?_

--

Later that day in the command center...

David is walking around in his new uniform when he sees Kat Manx.

"Hey! Are you a cat?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." said Kat, sighing.

"Can you meow?" asked David.

"Me-OW." said an already angry Kat.

"Can you hiss for me?"

" No. Do you want me to scratch you in the face?" said Kat.

" Sure!"

--

Infirmary

David is lying down with many scratches on his face.

"I didn't know that she would actually do it!" said David.

" What are you, an idiot? Aren't you used to having aliens around? Have you had any bad experiences with them before?" asked Amy.

"Uh…"

**Flashback**

McDowal's

A four-eyed alien approached David.

" May I take your order, si- OH MY GOODNESS!" said a startled David, who took someone else's drink and throws it at the alien's face. The alien responded by grabbing his face and throwing him up through the ceiling.

**End Flashback**

" …no." said David.

_Well, so far, this really sucks. The people, the closet, and crazy cats that scratch you in the face for no reason._

--

Cafeteria during dinner

"Wait a minute, those were REAL worms?" said a panicking Kyle, as David walked to the table.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Excuse me, while I throw up." Said Kyle, running to the bathroom.

"So…how's everything?" asked David.

"I HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE HERE!" shouted an angry Amy, walking away.

"That's peculiar. So…just wondering…why'd you come here in SPD?" David asked Bang.

"Well, something bad happened and I called my brother, Boom and he got me here in SPD." He answered.

"What exactly happened?" asked David.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on! Talking will make you feel better!"

"All right, fine."

**Flashback**

The streets of New Tech

Bang was in the streets and put on a mask, tight tights and a cape.

" I am the Superhero Formerly Known as BANG!" he shouted in a triumphal way.

"...the hell?" said one random witness.

Bang saw an old lady getting chased by a robber.

" HALT!" shouted Bang, raising his hand in front of himself.

"Please help me, young man!" pleaded the old lady.

"Who's purse is this?" asked Bang.

"Mine." responded the old lady.

"A likely story!" said Bang, grabbing the purse from her hand and giving it to the robber.

"Here you go, stranger with a ski mask, rope and gun who does not looks suspicious in anyway! I'll tell you, these old ladies are crazy..."

**End Flashback**

"How was I supposed to know that that was a criminal?" said Bang.

"...huh? I'm sorry, I was thinking about something other than what you were talking about," said David.

B-Squad and Boom approached Bang and David and sat down with them.

"Hello, Bang and person-who-I-don't-know." said Sky, the Red B-Squad Ranger.

"Hey, Sky." said Bang.

"Are you the new Z-Squad cadet?" Z, the Yellow B-Squad Ranger asked David.

"Yup."

"How does it feel to be in a squad named after me?" asked Z.

"It's not. It's the last letter of the alphabet." said David.

"No one appreciates me anymore…" said Z.

"HOW ARE YOU? WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" screamed Syd, the Pink B-Squad Ranger.

"My name's David. Why are you talking like that?"

"Just ignore them, David." said Boom.

"Boom, why are you even sitting here?" Bang asked his brother.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M DIVERSE DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T SIT ON THIS FREAKING TABLE! GOSH!"shouted Boom.

CENTERIMan, a lot of guys here are spazing out a lot.../I/CENTER

Boom walked away and knocked someone down.

"Okay then." said a confuzzled David.

"David, let me give you some advice: If you work really, really, really hard, you'll be the blue ranger and the red ranger powers will be given to some idiot that just joined who will later leave and YOU will be Red Ranger." advised Sky.

"I'll try to remember that." said David.

"You want some buttery toast?" asked Bridge, the B-Squad Green Ranger.

"I'd prefer 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter.'" said David.

"You sicken me." said Bridge.

--

Later that day in the bathroom

Z-Squad was cleaning the toilets as a punishment for something that they didn't do.

"Why do I have to be in the boy's bathroom? It's smelly and dirty…" complained Amy.

"Piggy, why aren't you helping?"asked Kyle.

"I'm supervising." said Piggy in an Austrailian accent for some strange, bizzare reason.

"I can't believe this. This is probably the most adventurous thing I've done since I got here. I want to beat cannon fodder up with kung-fu moves!" said David.

"What's a 'cannon fodder?'" asked Kyle.

"Don't worry! If we work harder for the next few months…or decades, we'll become Power Rangers! And besides, it's been very quiet here recently!"said Bang.

Seconds later, a huge, firey explosion occurs outside.

"Oh." said Bang.

Z-Squad and Piggy ran outside and saw something horrifying. Squads D through Y were dead, and B-Squad and C-Squad were out cold.

"I'm not cleaning that up." said Piggy, walking back inside.

--

Command Center

"Sir, Cadet Kalish stole every single explosive and blew everything up behind the base outside while the cadets were training, killing everyone there except for B-Squad and C-Squad, who are in comas." informed Kat.

"Do you know when they'll wake up?" asked Doggie.

"I have no idea."

"So squads D through Y?" asked Doggie.

"Yes, sir."

"Even Cadets Sloan and Saban? Damn that Kalish… Have you called for any help? Jack Bauer? The cast of 'Heroes?' Superman?" asked Doggie.

"Well, I got a message from Birdy." said Kat.

"What did he say?" Doggie asked.

" 'Screw you.' " said Kat.

"Drat. How about the future? 2040? 3000?" asked Doggie.

Sir, I've been to the year 3000. Not much to say, but they live underwater. Oh, and I met your great-great-great-granddaughter." said Kat.

"We're not doing fine. What about Jack Landors?" asked Doggie.

"He's still on his honeymoon with Ally."

"They've been on a honeymoon for 5 months!"

"Well, there is one more squad that wasn't in the explosion." said Kat.

"Who?" asked Doggie.

"Z-Squad."

Bang and Kyle were riding on motorcycles inside the base.

"YEE-HAW!" shouted Kyle.

"So the world is in the hands of…them?" asked Doggie.

Doggie saw David picking his nose in public.

"I'm afraid so." said Kat.

"Excuse me, for a minute." said Doggie, who calmly walked outside.

In the base (and the universe), everyone heard Doggie scream in pain and agony.

"Hmm," said Kat, who went on with whatever the hell she was doing.

--

Later at the Command Center

"Because nearly everyone was killed in a huge, firey explosion, we have no choice but to give you Ranger powers." said Doggie.

"Whoo!" yelled David.

"Kyle, you always vomit, so you are the Brown Ranger." said Doggie.

"Is this morpher edible?" said Kyle.

"Amy, no one likes you, so you are the Chartreuse Ranger." said Doggie.

"I wonder if I can save the rainforest AND the whales now!" said Amy.

"Bang, you are the Orange Ranger because we want to make Boom feel bad. " said Doggie.

"Wait until my cousin Bam-Bam hears about this! IN YOUR FACE!" said Bang, as Boom was crying in the background.

"And David, we just gave you Maroon Ranger powers because we couldn't think of any other colors." said Doggie.

"YEAH!" shouted David.

"Tomorrow, wake up at 0600 hours. We have to shape you dumbasses into shape." said Doggie.

"Do I get a power?" asked Boom, who gave Doggie "puppy eyes."

"No." answered Doggie harshly.

--

0559 hours in the closet of Solitude

Boom was playing _"Reveille"_ to wake everybody up.

"Five more minutes, mommy." said a still sleepy David.

Doggie stomped into the room.

"Get up, you maggots!" said Doggie.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted David, who got up and hit his head on a lamp.

--

Cafeteria

"If you want to be rangers, you have to be in tip-top shape! So do not eat any junk food unless you want to die a horrible and painful death." instructed Doggie.

Z-Squad formed a line near the food synthesizer. Amy pressed the buttons and a baseball came out.

"Uh…Commander? I think that the food synthesizer is broken." said Amy.

"Grr…I knew we shouldn't had made something that we saw in "Star Trek." I guess we'll skip the most important meal of the day and go straight to the training." said Doggie.

"Wait! I used to work at a fast food restaurant!" said David.

"Ugh." said Kyle, Amy and Bang simontainiously.

"I bet I could whip something up!" said David.

56 minutes and 25 seconds later

"All righty, guys! Here's my Spinach Chicken Strips!" said David.

"Spinach? I'm not really sure…" said Amy.

"Come on! Just try it!" said Boom, eating one. "Intriguing!" said Boom, who suddenly fainted.

"QUICK! Take him to the Infirmary!"said Bang.

"But B-Squad and C-Squad has taken all of the space!" said Kat.

"Then we have to remove someone out of there. Let's see, which Ranger is completely useless that no one likes?" said Doggie.

-

Infirmary

Bang and Kat threw Syd out of the window.

"Think she'll be okay?" asked Bang.

"Don't worry. The trash cushioned her fall." said Kat.

-

The training course where the huge, firey explosion occurred

"Z-Squad, anyone who wants to be a ranger must pass this obstacle course." said Doggie.

"Got it!" said David.

"GO!!"

David, Amy, Bang and Kyle started, but they all tripped less than a second.

"Good luck. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be trying to wake up B-Squad and C-Squad by repeatedly punching them in the face." said Doggie, walking inside.

--

Elm-0's base (Not the Magnificence)

"MUAHAHAHA! Now that the only thing standing in my way is the Z-Squad, I can now destroy S.P.D! Erni-3! Build a random MotD!" said the evil robot, Elm-0.

Erni-3, his assistant who hates his job, sighed. "Yes master…" he said.

--

Command Center

"Kat, why is this happening to us?" asked Doggie.

"Maybe it's destiny." she answered.

"Well, then destiny's a fat bitch." shouted Doggie.

A mud covered Z-Squad entered the command center.

"Commander! WE DID IT!" cheered David, who ran up to Doggie and hugged him, covering him in mud.

"CADET MAGIO! What are you doing?" asked a furious Doggie.

"I saw it in a Disney Channel movie…" said David.

"Get off!" ordered Doggie.

The alarm suddenly rang.

"Commander! Elm-0 has sent a monster that I am too lazy to describe in New Tech and it's destroying empty buildings!" said Kat.

"Those fiends!" said Doggie.

"Should we suit up??" asked an excited Bang.

"NO! I'll do it! SPD EMERGENCY!" said Doggie. Nothing happened.

crickets chirp

"PRESS THE BUTTON!" said Kat.

"Oh. S.P.D, EMERGENCY!"

Doggie morphed and went to New Tech using his ATV.

"Stop right there!" commanded Doggie.

The monster threw a conveniently placed giant rock at Doggie, knocking him out.

"Wow, that was fast. I better help him." said Kat, running out of the Delta Base.

Kat walked to New Tech City and got there quicker than the ATV.

"S.P.D, EMERGENCY! SPD KAT RANGER!"

Kat demorphed in six seconds.

"Stupid one hour morpher… Z-Squad, we need your help!" pleaded Kat.

"RIGHT! ….how do we morph again?" asked David, who saw Kat's plea for help from the viewing screen.

"You say-" Kat was interrupted by the monster, who grabbed her and started punching and kicking the defenseless Kat.

"Say what?" asked Bang.

"Let me try! Emergency! Dekaranger!" said Kyle.

"Oh, come on! It's not that! ENERGIZE!" said David.

"Guys! It's S.P.D EMERGENCY!" Amy told the others.

"I doubt that." said David.

"Let's just try it!" said Amy.

"Fine, you're the smart one…" said Bang.

"S.P.D, EMERGENCY!"

"Negative 4, Chartreuse!" said Amy.

"Negative 3, Brown!" said Kyle.

"Negative 2, Orange!" said Bang.

"Negative 1, Maroon!" said David.

The Rangers FINALLY morphed.

"WHOA! THIS FEELS GOOD!" said Bang.

"I wonder if I could eat this blaster…" said Kyle.

"Come on! Let's save Kat!' said David.

"And the city!" reminded Amy.

"The what?" asked David.

The Rangers got on their motorcycles and drove off, crashing into a wall right away.

"Maybe we should just walk…" groaned David.

--

The empty city

"Where in the world are the rangers?" asked Kat, who was getting beaten up by the monster.

"We're here, Kat!" said David, running over to the action.

David tripped and landed on his blaster, which shot a laser at the monster's head, destroying him.

"You defeated him in less than ten seconds! It's a new record!" said Kat.

Doggie woke up and saw that David has destroyed the monster.

"I hope this is a dream…" said a shocked Doggie.

Doggie hit himself in the head with the huge rock, knocking him out.

--

Command Center

"Well, I hate to admit it, but you cadets are... heroes. And maybe with some more training, you can be just like B-Squad!" said Doggie.

David wasn't paying attention, and was picking his nose.

"...or you can not. Good job, and good luck, rangers. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be smashing weights into my head." said Doggie, walking away.

_Well, those first two days were wonderful, and horrible. I got Ranger Powers-_

"Let's morph, guys!

In blackest day or brightest night

Watermelon, cantaloupe, yadda-e-yadda

Erm...superstitious and cowardly lot

With liberty and justice for all!" said David, who forgot the morphing call again.

_A new mentor…_

"ISINIA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" screamed Doggie, kneeling down outside the Delta Base.

_And even a new friend._

Piggy is walking around holding a mop on his shoulder.

"Piggy, can I ask you something?" asked David, approaching him.

Piggy turned around and the mop hits David in the head, causing him to fall down.

"Hmm…I thought I heard something." said Piggy. He turned around just when David got back up, who was hit again in the head by Piggy's mop.

_So I might actually like it here! Might. I hope. Probably not. I hate my life._


	2. My Megazord Ride

**Episode 2: My Megazord Ride**

_Well, besides the horrible first day, the first two weeks have been going great for me. I have new friends, a new job, etcetera, etcetera. But of course, not everything can be perfect._

Cafeteria

"Well, the food synthesizer's busted. It may take a while to repair it." Kat told everyone in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe it! It's 2026, and the technology still sucks!" exclaimed Bang.

"So what do we have to do for food? Do we have to go cannibal?" asked Kyle.

Everyone looked at him in fear.

"Well, it looks like we have to do it the old fashioned way: cooking." Kat answered.

"Why can't we go to the supermarket?" Bang asked.

"It's still closed after you and Kyle led that radioactive monster inside there." Said Amy.

"Oh yeah…there were so many pretty colors…" said Kyle, staring into space.

_It was time for me to be the hero._

"I CAN COOK!" David shouted.

Everyone started to groan.

"David, you're not making things any better." Said Amy.

"If you want to tell people the truth, make them laugh, otherwise they'll kill you." Piggy said.

_I don't really understand why these guys don't like my cooking. I mean, so what if Boom fainted. No one cares about him anymore. In the fast food restaurant I used to work at, everyone thought that I was good at cooking. Although, the health inspector closed it down. But still, I was the KING!_

"David, are you okay? You were just staring into space for a while." Amy asked David.

"I was the KING!" David yelled in Amy's face.

"I think he's lost it." said Amy.

"What is going on in here?" Doggie asked, walking into the cafeteria.

"Commander, do you think you can hire a chef to work here? You know, like that guy who keeps saying, 'BAM!'" Kyle asked.

"Cadet Dimwitt, do you think that a professional chef would work in this filthy, dirty, transforming, toy-like landfill we call a base with parasites and leeches like you crawling around here, poisoning the minds of children, teenagers, adults and even those who have already had their minds poisoned?" Doggie ranted.

"Well, yeah! Maybe if we paid them a lot." Kyle said, completely ignoring everything Doggie just said.

"Grr…If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make a few calls to Birdy and beg him for reinforcements." Doggie said, walking away.

"Well, can someone else BESIDES David cook?" Kat asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not very good with a broom." said Amy.

"No Amy, brooms are used for cleaning." Bang said slowly to Amy.

"Oh, then no wonder I failed High School Home Economics..." said Amy, staring into space.

"Well, someone has to. Let's see, Piggy probably shouldn't do it. I still have horrible memories from his café…" said Kat.

"Work is the curse of the drinking classes." Piggy replied.

"Bang, Kyle, how about you guys?" Kat asked.

"I'll do it!" Bang and Kyle both yelled, simultaneously.

"You know, I've been having an idea floating around my head involving combining a hot dog and a hamburger together. Maybe it's time I bring that idea... TO LIFE!" Kyle said.

"Kyle, haven't you learned that combining things together isn't good?" Bang said.

**Flashback**

The rangers are getting badly beaten in a battle. They were starting to run out of ideas.

"Hey guys, I met this guy named George in a message board who had a theory that putting a sword in your blaster will make the blast more powerful!" Kyle said, inserting his sword in the barrel of his weapon.

"Kyle, I doubt that that will-" Bang was interrupted when Kyle pulled the trigger, causing the blaster to explode in his face.

"Wow, Kyle! It does make the blast more powerful!" Amy said sarcastically.

**End Flashback**

"I don't remember that happening. When did that happen?"

"Yesterday." replied Bang.

Bang and Kyle continued to argue, to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Arguments are to be avoided; they are always vulgar and often convincing." Piggy said.

"Hey, what about me?" Boom asked.

"Who are you?" said David.

--

Elm-0's base that no one in Earth noticed

"Gah! I've sent 12 robots and monsters to destroy New Tech City, and they all failed!" whined Elm-0.

"You're an evil villain. Get used to it." said Erni-3, exhausted from doing nothing.

"Shut up!"

"Yes sir."

"I'm just going to go to the internet to get some inspiration." Elm-0 said, walking to the computer. He turned it on and went to a message board.

"Hey look, Gruum has a new book!"

"He had an old book?"

"Shut up, Erni-3! It's called, IThings to Watch out for When You're Trying to Take Out Spandex-wearing Teenage Superheroes to Take Over the Earth, and then The Galaxy/I! I must have it! Erni-3, send General N00dle to Earth to buy the book!"

"Sorry, sir. But he's still on vacation."

"What about General N00dle's brother, General N00dle?"

"Also on vacation."

"Crap."

"Maybe I can assist you." said a mysterious robot with dark paint, a cape, and a metallic body shaped like a human's body, who appeared out of nowhere behind Elm-0.

"HOLY JUMPING LORD ZEDD ON A POGO STICK! Who are you?" Elm-0 exclaimed.

"I am Ber-7, a robot with the mysterious ability of teleportation. I also perform magic tricks in birthday partys and occasionally, bar mitzvahs." He said.

"I'll get more tea…" Erni-3 said, sighing and walking away.

--

Meanwhile, at the Delta Base…

_Kat and Doggie were teaching us about something that we kinda didn't think about….or know about._

"Okay, objects of my current scorn. You can morph, fight and use weapons. Although, Cadet Dimwitt can't use weapons properly, Cadet Sandy can't fight, Bang, who's last name I don't know broke his morpher four times, and Cadet Magio never pays attention." Said Doggie.

"Huh?" said David, who was just daydreaming about eating chicken. Doggie sighed and didn't bother to reply.

"But there's still one more thing that you have to know about: Zords." Doggie told the cadets, who were sitting down on very tiny chairs and desks.

"Zords? You mean those giant robot thingys?" Amy said, while looking around and making a very stupid face.

"Chicks dig giant robots!" Bang exclaimed.

"Ya-huh. So Cadets, you must learn how to drive them before that evil robot who's name escapes me figures out that he can make his monsters and robots grow to a huge size, and will then destroy everything that we know and love. Any questions?" Doggie said.

"Yeah. How do we actually drive them?" Asked David.

"Uh…I never really thought of that. I haven't driven a zord since…the divorce."

**Flashback**

A depressed and drunk Doggie Cruger walked into the control room for the Delta Command Megazord. He turned everything wrong and the base started to transform into a megazord. Unfortunately, there was no warning, so everyone in the building was going up and down the building.

"Blow that man down…blow the man down…yo-ho-ho and a bottle of juice…something, something…"Doggie sang, while everyone in the building was getting badly injured.

After a while, the megazord fell down and landed on a building.

**End Flashback**

"And there was also the time when SYD was drunk, and I had to take her place." Doggie said, forgetting about everything else.

"Uh, you guys can just go while Commander Cruger is having various flashbacks." Kat told Z-Squad.

Z-Squad walked out of the room, and slipped on the floor that Piggy was mopping.

"Piggy! Can you put a 'Wet Floor' sign there or something?" David asked angrily.

"It is a very sad thing that nowadays there is so little useless information." Piggy said.

--

Z-Squad Closet

"Well, Bang and Kyle are having their big chef showdown to the death. Wanna go to the bookstore?" Amy asked David.

"Well, I have nothing else to do. Ah, what the heck. Let's go!" answered David.

--

Barney & Norbit Booksellers

The treacherous, teleporting Ber-7 entered the bookstore wearing a coat, a hat and a fake mustache.

"Uh, excuse me, but where can I find IThings to Watch out for When You're Trying to Take Out Spandex-wearing Teenage Superheroes to Take Over the Earth, and then The Galaxy/I?" he asked.

"Oh, it's over there in the "Evil Villains" section." The clerk answered.

Ber-7 walked over to said section.

"Let's see, ICooking with Bansheera/I, IHow Not to Get Headaches Every Five Minutes/I IWhy Evil and Comedy Don't Mix/I, IEvil Eye for the Bad Guy/I… where is that book?"

Suddenly, Ber-7 saw a seven-year-old boy reading it.

"-and you take the leader's wife to be your slave?" read the little boy.

"Give me that!" the robot shouted, grabbing the book out of his hands.

He started to make his way towards the exit, but was quickly stopped by the clerk.

"Sir, you have to pay for that!" he demanded.

"Oh, sure. Let me get me get my- HY-YAH!" Ber-7 said, karate chopping his neck, knocking him out. Everyone in the store was looking at him.

"Uh, you never saw that." Said Ber-7. Everyone went on and pretended that absolutely nothing happened. He walked out of the store, but just as he did, David and Amy, who were walking to the bookstore spotted them.

"HEY!" David shouted at him. Ber-7 started to walk faster, and David and Amy chased him.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" David shouted, as he finally caught up.

"Ah, so you've finally figured out my plot!" Ber-7 said.

"Huh?"

"So you knew that I stole this book from the bookstore so Elm-0 can get some advice on how to defeat the world's greatest warriors, the Power Rangers so he can take over this pathetic planet with inferior organisms, and robots will rule the universe!"

"Dude, you dropped a quarter and I was going to give it back to you, but since you confessed…" David tried to punch Ber-7, but he teleported.

"What was that? Where is he?" Amy asked.

"Uh…there!" David said, who saw a man wearing the same coat and hat walking away.

"Amy?"

"I'm on it!" said Amy, who ran off, but tripped.

"I'll get him." Said David. The person in the coat and hat didn't hear David, who then tackled him into the ground.

"Ah ha! I got you, you…homeless man?"

"I knew that no good would come from you punks! Police! Police!" the homeless man shouted.

"Oh, come on! What kind of villain gives his clothes to a homeless man?" David asked, mere moments before police officers brutally assaulted him.

"Why do we need police officers when here's S.P.D?" David asked, still being brutally assaulted.

--

_While many, many confusing things were happening to me, things weren't going very well back at the base. Well, things weren't going well for everybody except for Bang and Kyle._

"Okay, guys. You each have less than half an hour to make meals for each of us. You can use anything in the kitchen! Now shake hands!" Boom instructed. Kyle and Bang squeezed each other's hands.

"And…BEGIN!"

Kyle put on his apron, which had the words, "Kiss the Cook."

"Is that your mom's?" Bang asked.

"No, it's my brothers." The two began to cook like they were on theIFood Network./I

_And after all of the confusion at the police station, where they recommended that we go to an asylum, they let Amy and I go, where we reported everything that happened to Commander Cruger._

"So it was a teleporting robot? Interesting. Our paths have crossed before." said Doggie.

"Really?" said Amy.

"No, I just like saying that to make it sound more interesting. You know, like we have a grudge against other. Anyway, just describe his appearance to us so S.O.P.H.I.E here can do that things where you draw a picture of him to find the criminal."

"…excuse us for one second." David said, pulling Amy away. "Do you remember what that robot looked like?"

"No, he had a hat and a coat."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Just make it up! We don't want to look like idiots to Commander Cruger!"

"I think it's already to late for that."

"Just go!"

A few minutes later…

"Is this what it looked like?" asked S.O.P.H.I.E, showing them the drawing.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" exclaimed David, who saw a picture of an orange robot with a Dumbeldore-like beard, an eye patch, red eyes, and an evil smirk. "Yeah…that's him…Amy, let's go see how Kyle and Bang are doing. Now."

--

Cafeteria

Bang and Kyle are wrapping up, and serving the food to everyone while David and Amy walked in.

"David! Amy! You're just in time to try my Soylent Green!" said Bang, showing them plates with green cubes on them.

"You guys should try my Ham-Hot-Burger-Dog!" said Kyle, showing them plates with sausages in buns, along with lettuce, tomatoes, mustard and ketchup.

Kyle gave his food to Doggie, Amy and Boom, and Bang gave his to David, Kat and Piggy. They took their first bite, and…

…they spit it out and nearly choked.

"Well, it's official. Everyone here are horrible cooks, which unfortunately means that in a few weeks, we'll starve to death." said Doggie.

"Genius is born--not paid." said Piggy.

--

Elm-0's World

"You have done well, Ber-7. Now, it says here that you should make you're monster and/or robot grow or have it drive a huge, useless robot to scare everyone in the city, getting the Rangers' attention. DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THE CITY. Only focus on the Rangers! This book is great! Ber-7, go steal some giant robot and get out there!" said Elm-0.

"I already have, my liege." Said Ber-7.

"Oh, you're good. GO, GO, GO!"

"Yes, my liege." said Ber-7, who went on some giant robot that appeared out of nowhere.

"I like the sound of that. ERNI-3! Why don't you call me that?"

Erni-3 sighed, and said "Okay, 'my liege.'"

--

"Oh, come on! My soylent green wasn't that bad!"

"Bang, it tasted like people." Said Amy.

"Attention: CODE 4414!" S.O.P.H.I.E said in the intercom.

"We're being attacked by evil demon sea monkeys?" said Amy.

"Oh, sorry. Attention: CODE 444!" S.O.P.H.I.E said, correcting herself.

"Oh, a random giant robot coming out of nowhere. Nice." said Bang, putting his thumb up.

"RANGERS! The time has come to ride on your zords!" said Doggie.

"Uh, Commander? The Delta Runners are still under repair, and we just washed the S.W.A.T Flyers." Said Kat.

"Then what do they ride on?" Doggie said.

"Well, we just found the Zeo Zords in the middle of nowhere. They can use those for the time being."

"But how do you drive them?" asked Kyle.

"I have no idea. Just keep on pressing buttons until something happens." said Kat.

"GO, GO, GO!" said Doggie.

"But wait, there are five zords, and four of us!" Amy said.

"Hey, I'll drive the last one!" said Boom.

"Sure, it's your funeral." said Doggie.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, Boom. Nothing."

The rangers (and Boom) morphed (except for Boom), and went into the zords.

"Hey, what does this do?" Amy said, pressing a button.

II'll spread my wings when I learn how to fly-/

"AH!" Amy screamed, smashing the controls with her fists. "That is NOT a nice stereo."

--

"Rangeeeeeerrrrrrrs... come out and PLAAAAAAAAAYYY..." Ber-7 said in his giant robot.

"We're here, 'whatever your name is!' Let's combine!" said David. The five zords were ready to combine, but instead, they all crashed into each other. Luckily, the zords were not badly damaged.

"Oh, come on! It looked easier on TV!" said David, angrily.

"I'm going to die…" said Amy.

"Ha ha ha! These are the defenders of Earth?" said Ber-7.

"I know what you mean…" Doggie said, watching the battle from the Delta Command Base.

"OK…let's really combine this time!" The zords came together and…slowly combined into a megazord.

"YEAH!" shouted Boom. Ber-7's giant robot punched the Zeo megazord, causing a beam to fall down on Boom's head, knocking him out cold.

"Bro? You okay?" Bang asked.

"I like cereal…" said Boom.

"Let's go!" David said, as the megazord…slowly wobbled toward Ber-7.

"TAKE THIS!" David said, as the Zeo Megazord tried to punch the robot, but missed and hit a building.

"Good thing only one person was in that building!" said Kyle.

"David, let's try something else!" said Amy.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Amy said, controlling the megazord so it ripped the cockpit out of the robot.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Ber-7 said, teleporting out as the giant robot landed on another building.

"Wow. He sure does hate empty buildings... Tsk, tsk..." said Kyle.

"I don't know why all of the past Rangers never thought of that." Said David, amazed. "How'd you know where the cockpit was?"

"There was a huge sign that said 'Cockpit.'"

"Hehehe. COCKpit…" said an immature Bang.

_So this whole experience gave us new things and old things. Old ways of fixing things-_

"Gah, I still can't fix this food synthesizer!" yelled Kat.

"Here's your problem." said Boom, plugging the food synthesizer in. It turned on, and when Kat opened it, there was a turkey.

"I feel like an idiot."

"I feel ya, Kat... in a non-perverted way..." said Boom.

_New questions-_

"I'm so glad we beat that guy." David said to Amy.

"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." Said Piggy.

"Why have you been quoting Oscar Wilde all day?" Amy asked.

"Why am I NOT?" said Piggy.

David and Amy instantly turned around and walked away from the delusional Piggy.

_New revelations-_

"Hmm, it says here that one of your 'allies' may betray you. Erni-3, would you ever betray me?"

"No, sir. I really want to, though."

"What"

"Nothing. God, I want to..."

_And old memories._

Doggie walked into the cockpit for the Delta Command Base.

"Just one more time." Doggie hit a button and the base transformed into a megazord.

"Hmm…I should've warned everyone at first. Oh well, they won't mind." said Doggie, piloting the megazord while everyone in the base was going up, down, back and forth.


	3. My First Date

**Episode 3: My First Date**

_It's been a few days since our first megazord ride. I got to learn a little more about my fellow Rangers, and I think that I've changed in many ways. I already feel like one of them. But one thing that I've observed is that if you spend to much time with your co-workers, there's a possibility that you can get to attached to them._

_And by them, I mean Amy. I don't know why, but I…well, it's hard to describe. I've been trying to ask her out for a while, but she's either too busy or not paying attention. I needed to let this out. But to who?_

Cafeteria

The four members of Z-Squad were eating breakfast, when David "accidentally" spilled water on the table, the floor, and Amy.

"David! Be careful!" said Amy.

"Sorry 'bout that," said David, showing no expression.

"Well, don't just sit there! Get some napkins, or something!" said Amy.

"Sorry, can't hear you," replied David.

"'I'll just get them myself…" said a distressed Amy, walking away.

"All right guys, I just need to let this out!" David said to Kyle and Bang, startling them and causing them to move back and cover their noses.

"...I'm not going to fart. It's about Amy-"

"You want to ask her out on a date but you can't because wither you're too scared or Amy isn't listening." said Bang.

"How did you know that?" asked David.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Bang.

**Flashback**

The Rangers are in a commercial plane, trying to stop one of Elm-0's robots from stealing it. Kyle was defending the passengers, Bang was assisting the pilots while David and Amy were fighting the robot.

"Hey Amy, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" David asked while fighting the robot. Unfortunately, the sound of the plane was drowning out his voice.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"I said, would you like-"

The plane landed and came to an abrupt stop, sending David to the windshield and the robot on to David.

"Never mind…" groaned David.

**End flashback**

"So you guys are saying that I should ask her at the right time?" said David.

Amy came back to the table with napkins.

"Here they are. Why don't YOU wipe the floor and table, David?"

David stood up.

"Uh, Amy, I just wanted to ask…uh…can you…can I have one napkin? I need to blow my nose…OVER THERE!" David said, grabbing a napkin and running away.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

Kyle and Bang pretended like she never said anything and kept on eating.

"I can never get any answers around this place…"

--

Later that day

David, Bang and Kyle are walking in the hallway, each with their own box filled with their possessions.

CENTERISince most of the rooms are empty, Commander is finally letting us get our own rooms. But, none of them have chosen yet, which was a huge problem. /I/CENTER

The three were walking down in the hallway, when Boom walked into them, carrying a boom box.

"Hey guys, I got a new boom box!" Boom said.

"So, it's a Boom boom box?" Kyle said, who started to laugh at his own bad joke, silencing everyone around him.

"I'm doing an experiment. I think that any song can match any situation that is happening in real life!" Boom said in a joyful way. Unfortunately, no one gave a crap, so they just walked away. "Wait! I got the 'Essential Bob Dylan' with 12 of his best songs on 13 CDs!" Boom said.

David, Kyle and Bang approached a huge, big room with a wonderful view. But who would get this room?

"I'M GETTING THIS ROOM!" the three said simultaneously. They all looked at each other.

"Well, I think that the leader should get the nice room." said Bang. The three entered the room.

"Wait, who is the leader?" Kyle asked.

"Well, it should be me! I was the first one to beat a generic Monster of the Day!" David proudly said.

"Well, that was an accident! I think I deserve to be the leader!" said Bang.

"But I was the first one here!" said Kyle.

"You idiot! That was me!" said Bang.

Amy walked over to them.

"Guys, what's going on?" she asked.

_Oh, great, Amy's here. Okay, I can do this. Just ask her. Just take a few steps forward…_

David took a few steps back.

_Damn it! PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER, DAVID! Your social life depends on it!_

"Amy, aren't I the leader of Z-Squad?" asked Bang.

"You must be delusional. I think I should be the leader." said Amy.

_I can't do this. I'll just keep on walking backwards and maybe they won't notice me…_

David started to walk faster.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the smartest one!" said Kyle. Amy and Bang just laughed at him.

"I'M SMARTERER THAN ANY OF YOU!" screamed Kyle.

Boom walked by with his boom box and started playing the song, "Why Can't We Be Friends?"

David started sprinting in the hallway until Piggy came out of nowhere.

"Wait just a second amigo, And just where are you going?" Piggy asked.

"Piggy, this place is going crazy!"

"Do you really mean that, or are you just using that as an excuse? Are you afraid of something, or someone or doing something?"

"Well, who asked you?"

"I asked myself, and I want an answer from someone who isn't myself!"

"That doesn't make sense at all! And what are you doing?" David asked, who just noticed that Piggy was wearing nicer clothes and sunglasses.

"Well, since you guys moved out, I have the closet all to myself, and I'm throwing a party! Want to come?"

"That depends. Will it get me away from Amy- I mean, a certain person who will not be mentioned by name? Ever?"

"Yup. I'm inviting all of the scum and villainy from around the galaxy!"

"Is that a smart thing to do in the Delta Command Base?"

"I'll just tell the Commander that they're my 'Janitorial Interns.'"

"Your what?"

--

_After that very pointless argument ended, or at least slowed down, everything went better. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the butterflies were flying…indoors, and R.I.C was chasing them, and caused multiple injuries and accidents. Ah, yes. Everything was perfect, peaceful, and quiet. For two minutes._

While David was thinking, the other three members of Z-Squad pulled him and they walked over to Doggie, who was moderately enjoying the day until they came to him.

"What can you people possibly want from me this moment?" Doggie screamed at them.

"Commander, who is the leader of Z-Squad?" Amy asked.

"Hmm…let's see… Einee-Minee-Miney-Mo-"

"Commander, can you actually choose?" Bang asked.

"Fine. It's not Cadet Dimwitt, because he's-"

Kyle was eating a newspaper while Doggie was making his decision, oblivious to what was happening around him.

"-he's himself. It's not Bang, who's-last-name-I-don't-know because, well, I just hate your guts-" Doggie said to Bang, while he lowly cried inside.

Meanwhile, Boom was walking around with his boom box playing "You Know My Name."

"-and Cadet Sandy, I've met 2-year olds who are more physically fit than you." Doggie told Amy.

"What? That's just exaggerating. Also, I'm the smartest person in Z-Squad!" Said Amy.

"You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" asked Doggie.

"Oh, I can walk the walk." Said Amy while walking. She bumped into Kat, who spilled coffee on S.O.P.H.I.E.

"YOU STUPID BIT-" S.O.P.H.I.E said before shutting down.

"I can fix that!" Kat said, carrying S.O.P.H.I.E away like she was just an ordinary household tool.

"Whoops." said Amy.

_Which only leaves me!_

"Which only leaves Cadet Magio. I hate to admit it, but he has made the least number of mistakes around here. Congratulations, Cadet Magio." said Doggie.

"What? But he's only been here for less than a month!" Bang complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cadet What's-Your-Face! Do YOU want to be leader?" asked Doggie.

"Yes, please?"

"Too bad! That's life!" Doggie shouted while stomping away.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" David said to a shocked Bang.

"You know, I learned that paper tastes SO much better than plastic." Kyle randomly said.

--

_While I was happy of my new position, I also felt sorry for the others. Well, maybe not Kyle. He never knows what's going on. You can be standing in front of him and threaten him with a blaster, and he wouldn't pay attention. But I was more concerned about Amy and me, and if it would affect us in any way._

Amy's new, but not as big dorm room

Amy is lying down on her bed, looking at a picture of her as an infant with her dad, who was in a Red S.P.D suit. David knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, David."

"Come in." The sliding doors opened and David walked inside.

"So…Amy…are you okay?" David asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, about me being leader."

"Oh, yeah. That's all right with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although, I did want to be like my dad."

David took a look at the picture.

"Is that Wes?" he asked.

"No, the suit just looks very similar. His name was David. Hmm…I never noticed that…"

"What?"

"That you two have the same first name. "

"Really? What a coincidence. What happened to him?"

There was a long silence.

"He was the leader of A-Squad. My father died in battle. The other rangers were injured and couldn't fight, and my dad sacrificed his life to save the city, the base, and the rangers."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. But seriously, I thought that Commander would make you leader. You seem more experienced and more intelligent. If you want to, I can just tell Commander-"

"No, David. That's okay. You'd make a good leader." Said Amy.

"You really think that?"

Amy nodded.

_Okay, just ask her. Do it, do it, do it, do it._

"Uh, Amy, I know that this is completely irrelevant…but would you like to…you know…watch a movie are something like that with me tonight?"

Amy answered right away. "I'd love to!"

_Oh, thank goodness._

"Okay! So, I'll…see you later!" David said, walking out of her room. Right when he left, David began to overexcessively celebrate.

But a few seconds later, ropes fell from the ceiling, and various monsters and creatures climbed down from them.

"What the hell?" David asked. One of the guys who climbed down was Piggy.

"All right, so far, so good! To the closet!" Piggy said, before noticing David. "It's SPD! Quick, if we don't move, he can't see us!" Piggy told everyone.

"Piggy, what is this?" David asked him.

"Remember that party I told you about earlier today?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention. I'm telling the Commander." David said, walking away.

"WAIT!" Piggy ran to David and took out a ten dollar bill. "You never saw anything."

"Deal."

--

Elm-0's world

Elm-0 was taking an oil bath while reading Emperor Gruum's book, with Erni-3 scrubbing him.

"Sir, is it smart to read while taking a bath?" Erni-3 asked.

"Erni-3, I'm an evil villain. I can do anything I want to." Said Elm-0.

"Like when you put snakes in the toilet?"

"Shut up, Erni-3!" scolded Elm-0.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, it says hear to send as many robots as possible to tire the Rangers. BER-7!" called Elm-0.

"He's still here?"

'Ber-7 has been more useful than you."

"But you never make me do anything useful!"

"You're giving me a bath. Isn't that useful enough?"

Ber-7 teleported right in front of Elm-0.

"Dear lord! Warn me first, master!" said a disturbed Ber-7.

"Sorry about that. Ber-7, I want you to find as many robots and/or monsters as possible and send them to Earth!" commanded Elm-0.

"Does three count as 'many?'" asked Ber-7.

"Yes."

"Then consider it already done!"

"See, Erni-3? He's ALWAYS prepared!" Elm-0 told his servant. Erni-3 groaned and started mumbling.

"Go now, Ber-7!"

"Yes, my liege." Ber-7 said, teleporting out.

"Now Erni-3, massage my metallic back!"

"Yes, my liege…." said a bored Erni-3.

--

_Later that night, Amy and I went to see a biographical movie called "Tommy Oliver: The Makings of A Man._

The New Tech Holo-Movie Theater

Amy and David arrived late to the theater so they didn't have to see the boring previews. Right when they walked in, the screen had big, huge words that said:

**A WALT DISNEY PICTURE PRODUCED BY BRUCE KALISH JR.**

"You know, maybe we should watch a different movie." said David.

"Oh, come on! Any movie about Power Ranger history must be good!" Amy told David. The two took their seats and the movie began.

**"Please set all communication devises to 'Silent,' including phones and morphers."**

"Oh, I almost forgot." David said, putting his morpher to "Vibrate."

"This holo-movie is about the story of Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Power Ranger, Racecar Driver, Paleontologist and Ass-Kicker. He was the Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger and Black Dino Ranger." The narrator in the movie said.

"What about the Red Turbo Ranger?" said Amy.

"Contrary to popular belief, Tommy was never the Red Ter-boh Ranger. That was actually T.J Johnson." said the narrator.

"THIS MOVIE SUCKS!" shouted Amy.

"Shut up down there!" one audience member said.

--

The Closet Formerly Known as the Z-Squad Closet

Piggy and Boom were in the closet, throwing a party. Unfortunately, it wasn't as great as Piggy first imagined it. It was crowded, and all everyone was doing was staring at the wall.

"Uh, Boom? Can you try to LIVEN up this party more?" Piggy asked.

"No problem!" Boom put a CD in his boom box and played it.

_The roof,_

_The roof,_

_The roof is on fire!_

_We don't need no water!_

_LET IT BURN!_

"The roof is on fire?" one Tenga said. Everyone started panicking.

"These people haven't spent enough time on Earth…" said Piggy.

--

Command Center

"And that, commander, is BUTTER!" Kyle said to Doggie, as he started gagging.

The alarm started to ring, and Doggie, Bang and Kyle saw an image of a purple robot with giant hammers as hands.

"Oh, thank goodness. Bang, Kyle, you know what to do!"

"RIGHT!" Bang and Kyle said, getting onto their vehicles.

--

Meanwhile, in the theater, David and Amy were being forced to watch a completely inaccurate movie. Trini had shorter hair, Billy looked more like a punk than geek, Jason was fat, Zack had no hands and Kimberly had no face. Then, David tried "The Move."

David yawned, raised his arms and put his right arm around her. Unfortunately, "her" wasn't Amy.

"What are you doing?" The woman next to David said, slapping him in the face. She moved to the other side of the theater. Amy was on David's left side. But to David's relief, she hadn't been paying attention to what was happening. She was just watching the movie and acting like she was on "Mystery Science Theater 3000." And yet, she loved hating the movie.

"Maybe I should be a movie critic instead…" Amy said to herself.

Bang tried calling David and Amy. Their morphers started virating.

_NO! Not now! I want Amy to have a good time, but I have to help the others!_

Before Amy even noticed that it was vibrating, David put his hand in her pocket, got her morpher and threw it back, hitting someone in the head.

_And I thought that Kyle never pays attention…_

"DAVID! What was that?" Amy asked, furiously.

"Uh…there was a grenade in your pocket! Uh, the guy who shouted at you earlier put it there!" After hearing that, Amy, without hesitation or questioning. ran up and began beating that guy up while the movie was still going on.

_For a braniac, she's pretty gullible…_

David ran out of the theater.

--

The Ghost Town Known as New Tech

David caught up with Bang and Kyle.

"All right, guys! Let's morph!" said Bang.

"Hey, I'm the leader! All right, guys! Let's morph!" said David. Bang sighed.

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Negative 3, Brown!" said Kyle.

"Negative 2, Orange!" said Bang.

"Negative 1, Maroon!" said David.

"POWER RANGERS!"

A huge explosion occurred behind them, destroying a building.

"You know, next time let's not do that in front of a building." Suggested David.

The robot fell asleep during the roll call.

"Huh? What happened?" the robot said, waking up.

"This is the part when you attack us." Said Bang.

"Oh, right." The hammer-hand robot started banging on the ground, causing earthquakes. The rangers fell down to the ground.

"What should we do now, oh great and powerful leader?" Bang sarcastically said.

"Kat, send the zords!" said David.

"Huh?" Bang, Kyle and Kat said.

"Just do it!"

The Zeo zords came and ran the robot over, destroying him.

"I could've thought of that…" said Bang, angrily.

--

Janitor's Closet within the Closet

After a while, things started to get better in the party. They were actually partying. But there was one problem.

"Piggy, how is everyone going to get out?" asked Boom. There were way too many people inside.

"Well, maybe if everyone jumps, then the floor would collapse and everyone can leave!" Piggy said.

To everyone's surprise, Doggie opened the door and saw Piggy, Boom and many monsters dancing.

"PIGGY! What is going on?" Doggie demanded.

Right when the door opened, everyone in the room besides Boom and Piggy froze like statues.

"Well, uh, I've always been interested in taxidermy and, well, since I have the space now-"

"Piggy, what is this?" Doggie asked, interrupting Piggy.

"Uh, Commander, I think it's a good idea if you don't walk in the room." said Boom.

"And why would that be, Boom?" Doggie took one step inside and the floor collapsed.

Meanwhile, in the floor below, Kat is fixing S.O.P.H.I.E in her lab when the ceiling collapsed. All of the monsters panicked and ran out and Kat turned around.

"I can fix that." She said calmly.

--

Lobby Area

An out of breath David runs inside when Amy sees him.

"David, where were you?" she asked.

"I…got a drink! The line was so long."

"I saw it…and you weren't there."

"…that's right! That's why I…went across the street to get one!" said David.

"Okay, so where is it?"

"I…lost it."

"So you went across the street to get a drink and you lost it right away."

"You know, let's just go back and watch the movie." said David, walking Amy into the theater. When they walked in, everyone in the audience started to move away from them.

"See? Everyone was nice enough to let us sit down somewhere!" said David. Amy and David sat down in the back.

**"We thought that it would be unnecessary to tell you useless teenagers with attitude about the White Ranger powers. And now…the WHITE RANGER!" said Zordon in the movie.**

**"ALL HAIR JEEBUS!" said the five Rangers.**

"Oh, I love this movie with its factual inaccuracies and grammatical errors..." said Amy.

"Maybe they're worshipping his hair... I'd kill for a haircut like that," said David.

_Ah, yes. Things were finally starting to go better. But all of that can be ruined in a short time._

David's morpher started to vibrate.

"Uh, my leg just fell asleep. Let me just walk it off…OUTSIDE!" said David, running out.

"But David-"

"I'll be right back!"

--

Rock Quarry

A morphed David sprinted to the action, where Bang ad Kyle were already getting beaten up by a monster with super speed.

"David, a little help?" said Kyle, while the monster was zooming past them.

"I don't have time for this…" said David. He tripped the monster while he was running, sending him into the air and landed on the ground. "Forget about the 'Judgement' thing!" David said, zapping the monster and containing him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Amy is waiting." said David, running off.

"Wow, he really is a good leader." Said Kyle, who was then punched in the face by Bang.

--

The Theater of Fear

David ran back in and saw a bored Amy.

"I'm here…I'm here…" said David, panting.

"David, where were you?"

"I told you, I was walking it-"

"David, I looked for you and couldn't find you."

"That's…because I went outside!"

"David, I think I know what this is all about."

_Oh, no._

"You're nervous, aren't you?" asked Amy.

_Phew._

"Yeah…I kind of am."

"Well, I have to admit, I was too. So, let's just forget about what happened and at least pretend to enjoy the movie." Said Amy.

_And so we did. And the movie started to get a little better._

**"****Wow…he really is the greatest ranger ever!" said Cole in the movie.**

**"ALL HAIL JEEBUS!" said the other 9 Rangers.**

**"I didn't say he was that great…" said Cole, who was then beaten up by the other Red Rangers.**

_Ah…yes. No more distractions._

David's morpher began to vibrate again.

_Or not._

"Uh…I really have to use the bathroom." said David, who ran off yet again.

"DAVID! What about-" but it was too late. "Ah, forget about it." Said Amy.

--

The Rock Quarry that's IN the city

A morphed and exhausted David arrived, and saw Kyle and Bang battling a monster.

"I AM TEH MASTER OF FIGHTING!" proclaimed the monster.

"Ah, screw this." David said, getting his blaster out. He shot the monster once at the chest and instantly destroyed him.

"Whoa. Nice job, Da-"

"Gotta go!" said David, interrupting Kyle.

--

David was sprinting as fast as he could, and ran into the theater. Right when he entered, he ran into Amy, who startled him.

"Amy! Why aren't you in-"

"I found this on the ground," said Amy, showing David her morpher. "Would you like to explain?"

_Okay, David. Don't tell her the truth. You can get out of this._

"There's been three monster attacks and I left so I can help Bang and Kyle!" David quickly confessed.

_Damn it._

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Amy.

"I wanted this whole date thing to go well. I didn't want anything to distract us."

"Well, you leaving in the middle didn't help much!"

"I just wanted you to have a good time, and I thought that you wouldn't like defending the city from psychotic monsters and robots on a date."

"I wouldn't mind that! And you shouldn't have done that!"

"I just wanted to, you know, help you and do things for you!"

"I don't want you to do things for me! If I told you that I want to commit suicide, would you do it instead?" Amy asked furiously.

"No, I'd kill you." This only made Amy angrier.

"Do you know what I'm going to do now?" Amy asked.

"Oh! I'll do it!" David said, grabbing a tub of popcorn and dumping it on his own head.

"When will you learn?" Amy said, storming off leaving David alone.

_What just happened?_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

David turned around to see Boom with his boom box playing "How to Save a Life."

"Boom! Go away!" said David.

"Sorry."

_That day, we all suffered the consequences. The consequences of lying to your friend-_

In the theater, many people passing by started pointing and laughing at him. David responded by kicking them in the groin.

_Hurting someone-_

In the Delta Command Base, Amy is just walking when a repaired S.O.P.H.I.E grabs her.

"Amy…I've been looking for you…"

_Failing to do your master's bidding-_

Elm-0's world

"BER-7! YOU FAILED ME YET AGAIN! Do you know what I'm going to do now?" said Elm-0.

"Kick him out… Kick him out…" said Erni-3.

"I'm going to take out my anger on Erni-3!" said Elm-0.

"…oh, wonderful."

_And for inviting criminals, monsters and other threats to the base for a party and destroying part of the base._

Back at the Delta Base, Piggy is scrubbing the floor.

"PIGGY! I want the floor so shiny that I can see my reflection on it! Also, my mirror's broken and no one here is willing to let me borrow one to use while I fix up my dreads," commanded Doggie. Piggy began mocking him when he turned away. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, Commander. Son of a bitch…" said Piggy.

"That is true, you know." said Doggie.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. My Space Trip

**Episode 4: My Space Trip**

_Unless you hate life or you're afraid of something, you probably always look forward to waking up in the morning. Well, I was afraid. After what happened with Amy and me last night, I've been trying to avoid her. And Amy was trying to avoid S.O.P.H.I.E who is trying to avoid Piggy after she created a huge mess and not cleaning it up, who's been trying to avoid Commander Cruger after the big party, who has been trying to avoid Kyle after some bizarre butter incident, who was trying to avoid Bang after he punched him in the face, who has been trying to avoid me because he hates my guts after I became the leader. Yes, we are one big, happy family._

Delta Command Base

"Amy, just give me another chance!" David pleaded.

"David, I will go out with you again when cows fly!" Amy responded.

The alarm rang and the Rangers ran into the Command Center.

"Rangers, I've noticed that after the events that occurred yesterday, the behavior of everyone has been different." Said Doggie.

Everyone in the room was at least 10 feet apart from each other.

"What do you mean, Commander?" asked Kyle. Doggie growled at him.

"What I mean is that because of mistakes that we have all been, well, not a team." Said Doggie.

"It's not my fault that that cyborg, or robot or whatever can't make a mess without cleaning it up!" said Piggy, referring to S.O.P.H.I.E.

"You're the janitor! Shouldn't you be the one to clean up messes?" responded S.O.P.H.I.E.

"GUYS! Stop it! These arguments are tearing us apart! We're all on the same team!" said Amy.

"Yeah! She's right!" said David.

"Shut up, David." said Amy.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Doggie. "Now, lately, strange things have been happening around here." Said Doggie, who turned on the screen and showed a video of a space ship abducting a cow.

"Does that count, Amy?" asked David.

"No."

"These strange alien criminals have been doing completely random and yet threatening things to us. Now, according to a reliable source, they are going to attack President George Pi. Bush during his 'State of the Union' speech tomorrow." said Doggie.

_The State of The Union was supposed to be months ago, but was held back because the President didn't know how to pronounce one word._

"And what IS the reliable source?" asked Bang.

"The actual strange, alien criminals. They sent us a note saying 'We will attack the President tomorrow during his speech.' " said Doggie.

"Oh. Then what do we do?" asked Bang.

"You have to protect the president." said Doggie.

"Isn't that the Secret Service's job?" asked Kyle.

"Has the Secret Service ever done anything useful?" said Doggie.

"No." said Kyle.

"And there's your answer. Remember: Tomorrow, Washington, alien criminal, threat, and pi." reminded Doggie.

"Mmmmm... Pie..." said Bang.

-------

Rec Room

Bang was sitting down and reading a comic book.

"Aw, man. Captain America died again." said Bang. Kyle walked over to him.

"Hmm…let me see…" Kyle took the comic book and began eating it. Bang grabbed it, rolled it up and smacked Kyle's head with it. "You know what, you're mean!" shouted Kyle, dashing to the other side of the room next to David.

_I know that Kyle was weird, but Bang is always treating him like an annoying pet._

Kyle was sitting down on a chair in a fetal position and was sucking is thumb.

"Uh, Kyle?" David said to Kyle.

"WHAT?" Kyle yelled, while his eye was twitching.

"I'm just wondering, why do you eat everything that you see?" David asked.

"Well, I come from a different planet called 'Brrick,' and everything is edible there." answered Kyle.

"Everything is edible…" said David, imagining a planet entirely made of chocolate.

_It's like "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory..."_

Boom was in the room playing "The Candy Man" on his boom box.

"Boom, play one more song and I will throw that out of the window." threatened David. Boom turned it off and walked away, when Amy entered the rec room.

"Hello, Kyle, Bang and the object of my current scorn." said Amy. But the others were looking at her in a strange way.

"Amy…have you looked in the mirror lately?" asked Bang.

"Is this another 'you look really ugly' joke?" asked Amy.

"No, I'm serious." said Bang.

"No, why?" she asked. Kyle handed Amy a mirror and she looked at it.

"Well, this mirror sucks! I can't see anything!" complained Amy.

"That's because…YOUR HEAD IS INVISIBLE." said Kyle.

"…huh?" Amy became speechless.

"This is fascinating!" said Bang. "I have to use the bathroom." he said, getting up. But something strange has also happened to Bang. He's grown four inches taller.

'Wow. Have you been eating more vegetables lately?" asked Kyle.

"I'm taller! I feel more…powerful." said Bang.

"I'm taller! I feel more…powerful." repeated Kyle.

"Kyle! Stop that!" said Amy.

"Kyle! Stop that!" said Kyle.

"Seriously." said Amy.

"Seriously." said Kyle.

"Guys! Help!" shouted David, as Kyle repeated him. The Rangers looked around but couldn't see David. "Over here!" he shouted. Kyle found an action figure that looked just like him. "What happened?" asked David, who has mysteriously transformed into an action figure.

"This is very strange…" said Bang.

"We better tell this to Kat and Commander Cruger." Said Amy.

"We better tell this to Kat and Commander Cruger." Said Kyle. The taller Bang, partially invisible Amy, and the repeating Kyle who was carrying the action figure David walked to the Command Center with everyone in SPD giving strange looks to them.

"It looks like they finally lost it…" said Piggy, who was wiping a window.

The four Rangers walked into the Command Center when Doggie saw them.

"Ah, I see that Bang has been eating healthier, Cadet Dimwitt is more annoying and is playing with a Cadet Magio action figure, and that Cadet Sandy was successful in an experiment to take your own head off and survive." said Doggie, who was not alarmed at the rangers' strange conditions. Kyle was about to repeat this but Bang covered his mouth with his hand.

"Uh, Commander, I think that these are the Rangers' genetic powers." Kat said.

"Genetic powers?" asked Amy.

"Yes, genetic powers. Although, your powers may not be fully developed yet." Said Kat.

"What do you mean?" asked Bang.

"Well, have you noticed how they are right now? I'm not very sure about this, but I think that Amy's power is to become invisible, Kyle's power is to mimic other people, Bang's power is to change sizes, and David's power is to transform. But, like I said, your powers aren't fully developed yet." Said Kat.

"How'd we get them?" asked Amy.

"Probably from those crazy random science experiments that I did with your parents in SPD." Answered Kat.

"I don't think that my parents worked here." Bang said.

"I don't think that my parents worked here." Kyle said.

"Same." Said David.

"My parents did crazy random science experiments?" said Amy.

"Bang's parents once worked here, Kyle's parents worked here, and David's parents-"

"-DID NOT WORK HERE. Yeah, must have been some, I don't know, exposure to radiation or something like that." Said Doggie.

"Oh yeah…my dad worked at some nuclear power plant or something like that." said David.

"How do we stop this?" asked Bang.

"CONSENTRATE!" said Doggie, squeezing his eyes shut. At first, the Rangers gave him strange looks, but they did what he did and their powers "turned off."

"Okay! Everybody out! Don't forget about the mission tomorrow!" said Doggie, pushing the Rangers out of the command center. The sliding doors closed.

"Commander, when will you tell David the truth?" asked Kat.

"When he's ready to know and I'm ready to tell him." answered Doggie.

"And when will you be ready?" asked Kat.

"Right after I go skydiving in Jupiter and use an anvil as a parachute." Said Doggie, walking away.

Boom was in the room during the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me that my parents worked here?" he asked.

"You're fat, stupid, useless and you have no life." Answered Kat.

------

_After that, I began to wonder how transforming into an action figure can be useful. I could hide, or even go undercover! The possibilities are endless. Anyway, the day of the State of the Union arrived._

The Rangers were at the crowded Joint Sessions of Congress, and had to protect everyone in there, especially the President. Bang and Amy were on one side while David and Kyle were on the other.

"Why do we have to wear these suits, ties and sunglasses?" complained Kyle.

"Well, what would you rather wear? A clown outfit?" asked David.

"Well, yeah! We can go undercover!" answered Kyle.

------

Outside

Elm-0 along with two identical and mysterious robots gathered outside.

"This plan is perfect! After you attempt to assassinate the President, you'll run away to lure the Rangers away, leaving this planet defenseless!" said Elm-0, laughing maniacally.

"Why are you screaming you're plan?" one of the robots asked.

"Sorry, it's just a bad habit." Elm-0 responded.

-------

Joint Sessions

The Vice President and the Speaker of the House were already seated.

"Something tells me that I shouldn't have come today…" said the Vice President.

_After a long wait, President George Pi. Bush finally arrived._

A random man walked in.

"The President of the United States!" he yelled. There was very scattered applause. The President ran inside and began yelling, "USA! USA! USA!" It was very silent for a few minutes, and he took his seat. Shortly after, the President began his speech. It appeared that no one in the audience was listening to a single word that the President was saying.

"Our security is failing, and America is less safe." Said the President. The audience stood up and began applauding.

Meanwhile, one of Elm-0's robots was on the roof holding a laser gun/sniper rifle and created a hole, and aimed his weapon at the President.

"Oh…I don't feel good…" said the Vice President, who fell down.

"MEDIC!" someone shouted.

"Don't worry, I got it!" shouted the Speaker of the House. She ripped her clothes of and revealed a paramedic uniform. Despite what was happening in the background, the President continued with his speech, although it was difficult to listen while the Speaker was giving CPR to the Vice President. The Rangers, along with the rest of the audience gazed in awe.

"Enough of this nonsense!" shouted the robot from the roof, who shot at the President, but missed by two inches. Everyone began to panic and ran away while the Speaker carried the Vice President away. Everyone heard the robot, but could not see him. The Rangers searched the area and looked around during the chaos.

_That was one very chaotic moment. Although I'm not really sure why I don't remember what happened…_

David tripped on his own foot and was ran over by everyone in the room.

"I am General N00dles! Burn down the rainforest! Melt all the ice caps! Buy more hairspray!" proclaimed the robot.

"THERE!" shouted Amy, who saw the tiny hole in the roof.

"Are you sure that enhanced sight isn't your genetic power?" asked Bang. The Rangers (minus David who was unconscious) took out their cadet blasters and began shooting at the ceiling, but the three failed. They heard very loud footsteps from above.

"Quick! Outside!" Amy shouted. The three rangers ran outside, only to see that they were too late. General N00dles had escaped.

David got up and groaned.

"Did I miss anything?" he said.

"We have to go after him!" said Amy, ignoring David.

"But how? Those crappy, outdated Zeo Zords can't fly? I think…" said Bang.

"Then there's only one more thing to do." Said David.

-----

New Tech City Airport (they still need airports?)

"Riding an airplane? That's all that you can think of?" complained Amy.

"Hey, it's all I can think of!" replied David. David walked through the metal detector and and alarm rang.

"He has a blaster!" one security guard shouted, as five others tackled David to the ground.

"What a GREAT idea." Said Amy.

------

Command Center

An angry Piggy stomped into the command center in front of Doggie and Kat.

"Look what S.O.P.H.I.E did to me!" Piggy yelled. Doggie and Kat didn't see any difference.

"…what?" Kat asked.

"She tricked me into falling into a bath tub! This is all because of the cafeteria incident! Well, I'm going to get her back!" said Piggy, running away and laughing like a maniac, just as Z-Squad entered the command center.

"We need a new janitor…" said Kat.

"Z-SQUAD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Doggie.

"We've been following David, the greatest leader ever." said Amy in a sarcastic way.

"It doesn't matter. This 'General N00dles' has already gone past the Moon. You guys must go into space and capture him and interrogate him, while I defend our idiot President." instructed Doggie.

"Uh…space?" asked Kyle.

"Yes…why?" asked a suspicious Doggie.

"Oh, nothing. I just have to go somewhere…" said Kyle, running away to the infirmary.

----

Infirmary

Kyle was sitting down as the tiger-like alien Dr. Felix walked inside. He noticed that the sign that said "S.P.D Infirmary" said "S.T.D Infirmary" for some strange reason.

"Who did that?" he said. "Never mind. Now, Kyle, what seems to be the problem? You seemed to be worried about something."

"Dr. Felix, I'm allergic to oxygen." said Kyle.

"…okay." said a puzzled Dr. Felix.

----

Command Center

"Grrr…where is Cadet Dimwitt?" yelled Doggie.

"Sir, if I know Kyle, he's probably in the dumpster." said Bang.

"He's right here, Commander Cruger." said Dr. Felix, who had just entered the Command Center with Kyle. "He's just a little nervous about going to space."

"Don't worry, Kyle. Space is just like here, except that there's no gravity, no air, it's extremely cold and it's easier to die there." said Kat, trying to comfort Kyle.

"You'll be fine." said Dr. Felix, walking over to Doggie. "You might want to get him to take an IQ test or something, just to be safe." Dr. Felix whispered, who then exited the command center.

"Finally, you're all here…after ten minutes. So let's not waste any more time!" said Doggie. Bang's cellphone suddenly began to ring.

"Let me just get this." said Bang, taking his cellphone out. But Doggie took his phone and threw it at the wall.

"Now then, in order to catch up with this 'General N00dles,' you need a fast ship." Said Doggie. The display screen showed a huge, triangle-shaped space ship. "This is the S.U.C.K, or Spacecraft U Can Kruise." said Doggie.

"That acronym's horrible." Amy said.

"We thought that the name should reflect the abilities of you." said Doggie.

"He broke my phone…" said a shocked Bang.

"Anyway, this is the fastest spaceship we've ever built. It has two cockpits, one in the front, and one in the back. It even has bathrooms and beds, and it can transform into a megazord, complete with lasers, missile-shaped laser, purple lasers and lasers with smoke trails. And the ship can separate into two." informed Doggie.

"Wait, if it can transform into a megazord, do we still need the Zeo Zords?" asked Amy.

"Nope. Kat, do it!" said Doggie. The Zeo Zords were in the middle of the city. Kat pressed a button and the zords blew up.

"Commander, maybe we should've done that OUTSIDE the city." said Kat.

"Ah, no one will noticed. Now Rangers, SUIT UP AND LEAVE!" commanded Doggie.

"Right! SPD, EMERGENCY!" The Rangers morphed, although Kyle was not very enthusiastic. The Rangers ran to those weird tube slidy-thingys and went into the Zord bay. Bang, Amy and David ran inside, but before Kyle went inside, he stared at the S.U.C.K spaceship for a long time, until David pulled him inside.

"We're ready, Kat!" said Amy. The Delta Command Base opened up, resulting in many people falling out and landing to the ground. The Rangers were off.

----

Elm-0's World

"HA HA HA! My plan is working! Little does S.P.D know that General N00dle's brother, General N00dles will assassinate the President, causing a chain reaction that will cause a fourth World War, a second Galaxy War, and possibly a Ninth 'Rocky' movie! General N00dles's brother and Ber-7, come with me!" instructed Elm-0.

"And me, sir?" asked Erni-3.

"You can call the space pirates or something to destroy the Rangers…and then you tidy up." Said Elm-0.

"Yes, master…"

----

S.U.C.K Ship- Front/Main Cockpit

The unmorphed David and Kyle were piloting the ship, while Kyle was shuddering.

"What's wrong with you?" asked David.

"N-n-nothing. W-w-why -aren't y-y-you wearing a s-s-s-seat belt?" asked Kyle.

"Ah, you don't really need a seat belt." said David.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" yelled Kyle, scaring David.

Back cockpit

"-and he just didn't tell me why! I mean, I like David as a friend, but sometimes he's so immature, and acts so stupid. What do you think?" Amy asked Bang.

"I haven't listened to a single word you just said, and I don't really care so much." Bang said.

The S.U.C.K ship left the Earth's atmosphere, and everything was peaceful for a while. Then, the alarm began to ring.

"BOGEYS!" yelled Amy.

"You mean like in golf?" said Bang.

"No, as in enemy ships!"

"Everyone, fire lasers everywhere until you hit someone!" David said.

"The ships are too small!" said Amy. The tiny ships had tiny little blasters.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about them." Bang said.

The tiny little ships blasted HUGE laser beams at the S.U.C.K ship.

"Uh-oh." said Bang.

"We're taking heavy damage!" said Amy.

"There's no place like home…there's no place like home…" said Kyle.

"All right, guys, let's do-" The ship began shaking and rocking, and because David wasn't wearing his seatbelt, his head hit the control panel and hit the "Separate Button," knocking David out and separating the ship into two. David and Kyle's side went out of control.

"David wake up!" said Kyle, shaking David. "What do I do? What do I do? Ah ha!" Kyle pressed the "Autopilot" button.

"Kyle! What's going on?" Amy asked Kyle from the other half.

"David's out cold!" replied Kyle, trying to wake David up.

The ships continued to blast the Rangers, and soon, Amy and Bang lost control, and started spinning around, while David and Kyle kept going on…

"Guys! What do we do?" Amy panicked.

"Press 'Z' to do a barrel roll!" said Bang. But it was too late. Amy and Bang's (half of the) ship crashed onto the Moon's surface…

----

Delta Command Base

S.O.P.H.I.E was walking in the hallway. She opened the door to her room and saw something horrific.

Piggy had turned her room into his new café. It was filled with the same monsters and aliens from Piggy's party. There was a horrible stench and garbage, food and other disturbing everywhere on the floor. S.O.P.H.I.E was outraged.

"Hey, S.O.P.H.I.E! Glad you can drop by!" said Piggy.

"PIGGY! What did you do?!" yelled S.O.P.H.I.E.

"It's SPD! RUN AWAY!" one monster warned. Everyone in the room besides Piggy and S.O.P.H.I.E jumped out of the windows, shattering them. S.O.P.H.I.E was speechless.

"Oh, tough luck. You can pay for that, right? Because I'm not cleaning that up…" said Piggy, exiting the room.

----

White House

A morphed Doggie Cruger smashed the door of the Oval Office, scaring the President to death.

"Don't worry, you crooked politician! I'm here to defend you!" yelled Doggie.

"What in Halliburton's name is going on?" asked George Pi. Bush.

"GET DOWN UNDER THE DESK!" yelled Doggie.

"Where? What? Why?"

"JUST GET UNDER IT!" instructed Doggie. The President followed his orders. "NOW SAY MEAT CAKE!"

"Meat cake!"

"NOW HOWL!" The President howled like a wolf.

"All too easy." said Doggie.

----

_I really hated that day. So many injuries… And I'm not sure how, but I somehow hurt Kyle's feelings…_

When David woke up, the first thing that he saw was Kyle's face.

"Uh…what happened…" groaned David.

"We were attacked. Remember?" said Kyle.

"Yes, I remember, but-" David sprang up. "What happened to Amy and Bang?"

"I don't know. You landed on the 'Separate' button and Amy and Bang went out of control." answered Kyle.

"Well, have you tried calling them or something?" asked David.

"No. I can't reach them." Kyle answered.

"WHAT KIND OF SHIP IS THIS?" said David.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if you just put on your FREAKING seat belt!" yelled Kyle.

"All right, Kyle, SHUT UP! Stop making a big deal about that! I didn't die or anything! Now, here's what we're going to do-"

Kyle got off his seat and stormed off.

"Kyle! What are you doing? KYLE! Ah, forget it." said David. "Wait a minute…no one was driving! Oh, the autopilot's on."

A huge ship was in front of the S.U.C.K ship, and was about to hit it.

"HOLY CRAP!" exclaimed David, who turned off the autopilot and moved the ship up. "We should have an inflatable autopilot instead…"

----

The Other End of the S.U.C.K Ship on the Moon

"Ohhhhhh…" groaned Bang. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…wait…I THINK WE'RE ON THE MOON!" shouted Amy, who got up, opened the door and ran out of the ship.

"Wait, I'm not wearing a spacesuit or a Ranger suit!" Amy began choking and gagging. "I'm going to die…wait, I can breathe here!"

"Duh." Bang said, who went outside. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I see robot pirates…" said Bang. And he was right. Those were robot pirates that were trying to destroy them earlier, and many of them were approaching them to finish the job.

"WE ARE THE STEREOTYPED ROBOT PIRATES!" yelled the leader. They had robot parrots, peg legs and eye patches. Also, many of them were drunk and were wobbling around.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" Bang and Amy morphed.

"What do we do?" asked Bang.

"Uh…there!" Amy spotted a U.S flag and a Russian flag. Amy and Bang pulled them out of the ground and began using them as weapons. Amy spun around and whacked many of them while Bang was stabbing and slashing others with his flag. But the two were outnumbered.

"We have to get back inside!" yelled Bang. The two ran back inside as fast as they could and closed the door. The robot pirates were banging on the door with their weapons.

"There are too many of them. What do we do?" said Amy.

The banging became louder.

"QUICK!" said Amy, running into the bedroom. Bang went inside the closet.

The robots pried the door open using one of the parrot's body.

Bang, who was inside the closet saw a very high coat rack that was misplaced by one of the idiots who helped build the ship, but it was too high up.

'Maybe I can get up there…' thought Bang. He tried to reach it, but it was too high. He began jumping, but nothing worked. Bang could hear their footprints. They were getting closer. His heart began to pound, he began to sweat, and I'm explaining this scene way too much and you might never know what happens.

One of the robots opened the closet door…

Nothing.

He closed it. Bang was higher up, with his back and feet against the walls. He was successful…because of his genetic power. Wow, they are actually useful.

In the bedroom, Amy had just went on the bed and covered her body with the sheets, but her head was still visible. And without warning, a robot pirate walked inside. Amy was worried, but without thinking, and before the robot saw her, her head turned invisible.

"No one in here," said the robot, exiting the room. "Where could they be?'

"Maybe…they teleported!" one robot said.

"Hey, that Ber-7 guy can teleport! Maybe he turned good!" said one pirate.

"LET'S ATTACK ELM-0's BASE FOR NO REASON!" yelled the leader. The robots ran out, got into their ships and left.

Amy and Bang came out of their hiding spots.

"You know, why didn't we just fight them?" asked Amy.

"It's a new ship! We don't want to break anything or ruin anything," said Bang.

"Can the ship even take off?" said Amy.

"Let's see." Amy and Bang sat down and turned everything on. The (half of a) ship took off.

"It works!" Bang celebrated. "Now let's find David and Kyle."

"Right! I don't even remember why Commander sent us here in the first place," said Amy.

"We had a mission?" said a confused Bang.

----

White House

Doggie had his fun. Now it was time to get serious. General N00dle's brother was yards away with a sniper rifle, aiming at the President.

"DO IT!" yelled Elm-0. But Doggie heard him.

"Duck, Mr. President!" He followed his instructions, and just in time. General N00dles' brother pulled the trigger, but his laser…bullet…whatever, shattered a window and hit a picture of the President and his family.

"Now, Ber-7!" yelled Elm-0. Ber-7 teleported inside the room. An alerted Doggie attempted to attack him, but Ber-7 teleported to the other side of the room, and Doggie smashed the President's desk. Doggie saw Ber-7 and tried to attack him again, but Ber-7 teleported and Doggie smashed a bookcase. This went on for over five minutes, and Doggie smashed everything in the room. Bookcases, statues, chairs. Then, Ber-7 disappeared.

"Don't worry, Mr. President. Everything is okay." said Doggie. Everything in the Oval Office was destroyed.

"Oh, that's great…" said the President.

----

Delta Command Base

A happy Piggy was walking to his room/closet. He opened his door and turned the switch on. But it was still dark.

"What the…" Piggy took out a match and lit a match.

"Ah, that's better." But Piggy stepped on something really sharp, which "OW!" Piggy dropped the match and it landed on the floor. The fire alarm started to ring.

"Oh, great!" Piggy ran outside and grabbed a fire extinguisher from the hallway and ran back in. He tried to extinguish the fire, but it exploded in his face.

"Oh, come on!" The sprinklers turned on, soaking Piggy.

----

_I knew that Kyle was really mad at me, but I just couldn't tell why. Sure, I made some pretty stupid mistakes, but why was he mad? I didn't do anything to him. And unfortunately, we weren't able to communicate with anyone. So we were stranded in the cold and empty space known as…space._

David and Kyle were eating while searching for Bang and Amy.

"Kyle, can you pass the ketchup?" asked David.

Kyle squirted the ketchup at David's face.

"Thank you." said David, wiping his face with a hamburger.

"Want some tomatoes?" asked Kyle, throwing tomatoes at David's eyes.

"Okay, that's enough! Why are you mad at me?" yelled David.

"I'm not mad at you, okay?" said Kyle.

"Well, you're acting like that."

"Well, why didn't you wear your seat belt?"

"I admit, I was a little stupid. Okay, really stupid. But that's no reason to shun me and throw food at me!"

"I'm just…scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of space ships." said Kyle.

"Well, get over it! Why are you so afraid?"

There was a very long pause.

"Because of what happened to my brother. The same thing happened. He wasn't wearing a seat belt and his head hit the 'Airlock' button."

_Oh, snap._

"Did he survive?" asked David.

"No."

_Double snap._

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kyle."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that toward you." said Kyle.

_Things can change between two people when you learn about him or her._

David put his seatbelt on and took control of the ship.

_Things can change between people while talking to someone else._

"And I still like David, but I just don't know what to do. He's very nice, but I'm still mad at him. What should I do?" asked Amy.

"Give him another chance." replied Bang.

"Well…I could do that."

"Good. Now would you be quiet?"

"Fine. Oh, no. We're going through an asteroid field!"

_And sometimes, you're forced to change._

S.O.P.H.I.E and Piggy were ordered to come to the Command Center.

"Kat, look what I found on the ground!" said Piggy, showing a piece of glass from S.O.P.H.I.E's window. "I stepped on this, and I dropped a lit match!"

"That's what happens when you mess with me!" yelled S.O.P.H.I.E.

"Enough! Fight the enemy, not each other." ordered Kat.

"That's what you say every time!" said S.O.P.H.I.E.

"Fine. Both of you shut up and stop, or I'll kick you both out of here." threatened Kat.

"BURN!" yelled Boom.

----

The (Damaged) Second Half of the SUCK ship (which is shaped like a parallelogram)

The ship had just left the asteroid belt. It took lots of damage.

"We barely made it out alive…" said Bang.

"You know, we could've gone AROUND." said Amy.

"Damn it. The ship took a lot of damage. Is everything okay?" said Bang.

"Oh, no. The oxygen level is going down." said Amy.

"WHAT? How much oxygen do we have left?" asked Bang.

"Enough for only…24 hours…" said Amy.

**7:34:58**

**7:34:59**

**7:35:00**

---

_So we were just floating around in space for hours, and we had no idea where we were, but I was able to think about a lot of things. Which really came first, the chicken or the egg? Why aren't most soap operas cancelled by now? Does Amy still like me? Oh, no. Amy. What's she doing now? How is she? Is she okay?_

"David, I see something!" said Kyle. The two saw an icey planet.

"I have a strange feeling… We better go there." said David. "Prepare for landing!"

The ship entered the atmosphere, and it slid on the extremely slippery surface, scraping the bottom of the ship. After the rough landing, David and Kyle came out of the ship.

"We forgot about the landing gear!" yelled Kyle.

"Holy crap! It's freezing!" said David.

"Maybe our Ranger suits will help," suggested Kyle. The two morphed and became warmer. "That's weird. We didn't even have to say the morphing call."

"Now, why did we come here again?" asked David.

"Because of you! And now, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" yelled Kyle.

And when they least expected it, an explosion occurred behind them. David and Kyle fell down.

"BWAHAHA! It's me, General N00dles!" said the evil robot, who emerged from the smoke.

The two rangers snickered.

"SHUT UP! D-BOTS!" Human-like orange robots with heads that looked like gold fish appeared out of nowhere. "ATTACK!"

David and Kyle were ready to fight, but they slipped on the ice right away.

"Let's just run away," said Kyle.

"What?" Kyle pulled David who slipped on the ground, and Kyle was dragging him around on the ice while they were getting chased by evil, psychotic robots. They ran all the way to a cliffside after half a minute and stopped.

"You're trapped!" yelled the General, as they were still running. They stopped, but a few D-Bots slipped and fell off the cliff.

"All right, we have to fight!" said David, getting up.

But something unexpected happened. Again. Amy and Bang's ship was flying toward the ground and crashed. It kept slipping and ran into all of the D-Bots, sending them flying off the cliff.

"Well, that was very anti-climatic," said Kyle.

"You may have won this battle, but we will win…the NEXT BATTLE!" said General N00dles, running away.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Kyle.

"Nah. I'm too tired and lazy," replied David.

"But wasn't that the entire point of the mission?"

"…CRAP!"

Amy and Bang stumbled out of the ship, dizzy.

"You guys are all right!" David ran to Amy and hugged her.

"Mom? Is that you?" said a confused Amy.

"I'm just glad that we're all right," said Kyle.

"ALL RIGHT? We are far from all right. We are stranded, both parts of the ship are damaged and very far away from each other, so I highly doubt that we can put them back together, we're running out of fuel, we're slowly running out of oxygen, and we reach Commander or Kat or anyone!" ranted Bang.

"Oh yeah?" said Kyle, taking his cell phone out.

"Kyle, that won't work," said Amy.

"Watch this," said Kyle, dialing a number. "Hello? Kat? Can you help us out here? We're stuck in some ice planet," said Kyle.

A huge beam came from the sky and zapped the rangers and the spaceships, teleporting all the way back to Earth. The Rangers were in the Command Center.

_Sometimes, completely unexpected things happen._

"Man, talk about deus ex machina…" said Amy.

"It actually worked…" said an extremely shocked Bang.

"How'd you do that?" David asked.

"We made a teleporting machine, which can teleport anyone, anywhere, at anytime." informed Kat, pointing to a machine. But smoke came out of it. RIC was urinating on it.

"NO! Bad RIC, bad!" yelled Kat. But it was too late.

"Hey Kat, where are the zords?" asked David.

"…I'll be right back." said Kat, running out of the base.

_Some unexpected events can be unexplained._

Elm-0's World

"YOU ALL SUCK!" yelled Elm-0.

"Well, things can't get any worse, right?" said Ber-7.

Suddenly, the space pirates were flying over the base and started shooting lasers at them.

"GRRRRRRRR!!!!!" screamed Elm-0.

_Some events will never end no matter what anyone says._

"S.O.P.H.I.E, I'm so sorry about what happened." apologized Piggy.

"Me too," said S.O.P.H.I.E, hugging Piggy. She put a "Kick Me" sign on Piggy's back while Piggy put a sign on her saying "Spill Coffee On Me."

_And sometimes, things go just as you wanted._

"David, I'm sorry that I've been…a little mean to you lately," said Amy.

"No, no. It was my fault," said David.

"I would love to go out with you again," suggested Amy.

"Well…sure."

"Ok. Where? The movies, dinner, what?"

"Wait, I know a perfect place!" said David.

The Planet Brick AKA Kyle's Home Planet

David, Amy and even Kyle (who was there to show the two around) were sitting down for dinner, getting ready to eat.

"Where's the food?" asked David.

"This is the food!" said Kyle, taking a bite out of the table.

"Ah, what the heck?" said Amy, biting the table.

David smiled.

(Phew, glad that's over. And don't worry. The next episode will be shorter and funnier. Look for it next week.)


	5. His Game

NOTE: Just to avoid confusion, a different character will be narrating later in the chapter. Although this note might actually make you more confused. Eh…just read the chapter.

**Episode 5: His Game**

_Things between me and Amy were going pretty well, although, we decided to just stay friends for now._

David and Amy were in the hallways and walking past each other.

"Hey, Amy," said David.

"Hi David!" said Amy, walking into Piggy's janitor cart and tripping.

_Yes, things were going fine between us. But even the smallest news can change things._

"Commander Cruger, we received a message from Birdy. Remember that huge, fiery explosion a few weeks ago? That's happening everywhere," said Kat.

"So, either there's one idiot in every sector of SPD…or this can be some sort of conspiracy?" said Doggie.

"It's probably the second one," said Kat.

"So the entire galaxy is defenseless?" exclaimed Doggie.

"Well, at least we have Z-Squa- Oh, no…" said Kat.

"What is it?" asked Kat.

"Remember Sam, Ellen and all of those other annoying little kids?" asked Kat.

"Yes. Before that explosion, I got so mad at them that I locked them in the- Oh dear," said Doggie.

There was a very long pause. Kat and Doggie sprinted out and ran down the stairs to the basement. They opened the door and saw Sam, along with three other little kids, exhausted.

"Food! Water!" groaned Sam.

"We won't get sued for child abuse, will we?" asked Doggie.

"I can't promise that," said Kat.

----

_Even though I barely knew those little kids, after five minutes after meeting them, they were already annoying the heck out of me. There was Omega, the crazy kid who keeps saying that he will be a ranger, Donut, the cyborg, Ellen, a freaky girl who can freeze things, and Jimmy, a mental boy who is sensitive to bad and inappropriate words and can see the future. They just run around the base destroying everything in their sight. Commander Cruger put Kyle in charge of them, which probably wasn't a good idea._

"And then I look out the window to see his grandmother choking their pet monkey with his own tail-" Kyle ran in the Command Center, interrupting Doggie's story. His clothes we soaked and there was toilet paper all over him.

"Commander, I need a plunger, a taiser and a milk carton!" yelled a panicking Kyle. A crash was heard in the background.

_Anyway, today was the day of the Empty Bowl the biggest Battleball game in the XYZFL, and we were all pumped._

David, Kyle and Bang ran into the rec room, pumped up.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME BATTLEBALL?" screamed Bang.

"YEAH!" yelled David.

Kyle began screaming his lungs out, and everyone else in the building began yelling at him in anger.

_My mind always goes blank before, during and after watching Battleball………_

**Bang (NARRATING):**  
_I love Battleball. I live for three things: breathing, Battleball, and maybe breeding. And the best Battleball game EVER was coming in one hour! Wait, if it's in one hour, why are David, Kyle and I already running in the rec room screaming our ears off? Oh well._

"Let's watch something while waiting," said Bang, turning on the television.

_"And in political news, Weird Al Gore Verbinski announced that he is running for President in 2028."_

"Boring," said Bang.

Amy walked into the rec room.

"Is this all you guys are going to do today?" asked Amy. "Just watch guys who have been taking steroids beat each other up just to get across a field with a metallic ball?"

"I just watch it for the commercials," said David.

"I'm just here because I have no life," said Kyle.

"Battle ball is one of the greatest things that has ever happened in this planet. I am just going to sit here, watch the game and drink soda and eat snacks until I puke!" said Bang.

"Why don't you go outside or read a book or something?" said Amy.

"You mean that place with…nature?"

"Yes, that place. Don't just stay indoors all your life," said Amy.

"I'm not staying here all my life. Just most of my life," said Bang.

"Whatever…"

_Ah, who cares what she thinks. Nothing can ruin this day._

The alarm began to ring.

_Or so I thought._

"ARE YOU READY TO GO TO THE COMMAND CENTER?" yelled Kyle.

"Kyle, it's over," said David, walking out.

Bang and David exited the room, but as Kyle was walking out, the sliding doors closed on Kyle's leg.

"Umm…guys? Some help please?" said Kyle.

----

David, Bang and Amy hurried over to the Command Center.

"What is it, Commander?" asked Amy.

"Huh? Nothing," said Doggie.

"Then what was the alarm for?" asked Bang.

"It must have been Boom," said Doggie, pointing to Boom, who fell asleep on the control panel.

_Ah, Boom. My lazy, silly brother. Has he ever done anything useful here?_

"So…can we go now?" asked an eager Bang.

"Nope. There's something that I want to tell you. Ever since the huge, fiery explosion, you have been the only active cadets here. Well, that's going to change," announced Doggie.

"More cadets? That's great!" said Amy.

"And you get to train them!" said Doggie.

"…run that by me again?" said Bang,

"Let me say this slowly so that your First Grade minds can understand this: new cadets- coming here- you are TRAINING them," said Doggie.

"Yay?" said Bang.

"Yes…yay," said a stressed out Doggie. "Now, where is Cadet Dimwitt?"

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Kyle's leg was still stuck between the sliding doors.

"Help, please?" asked Kyle, as everyone was walking past him. Piggy walked up to him.

"I'll help you. But wait, you have something on your face," said Piggy, putting his mop on Kyle's face.

---

Command Center

"Maybe he got lost in a closet," said Amy.

"Whatever. So, the other new recruits should be arriving…" Doggie looked at his watch. "Now."

Nothing happened.

"Hmm…that's strange. That can't be good for them," said Doggie.

_Commander was obviously referring to the first training exercise for cadets. You have to crawl in the air conditioning vents and take everyone by supri-_

12 people suddenly fell to the ground from the ceiling.

'Ah, they're finally here," said Doggie as they all got up. "Z-Squad, meet the new Cadets," said Doggie.

"Uh, actually, I was looking for a bathroom until that- DOG THING grabbed me!" said one person.

"He's obviously undercover," Doggie whispered to Z-Squad. "Cadet Magio, you're training the person with the military camouflage, that girl who has a weird smile, the guy who's dressed up like a ninja and the 'undercover guy.' "

"Cool," said David.

"Bang, you're with the Mexican guy, the person who's sweating now, the person who looks like Fonzie, and the nerdy looking guy," said Doggie.

_Oh, come on… I don't want to watch over four weird people and train them to become Power Rangers. It's no fun. It reminds me when I was a cadet…_

_**Flashback**_

2024

"And they should be here…now," said Doggie. Bang fell to the ground from the ceiling.

"Commander, I did it!" yelled Bang. Many other cadets fell on him.

---

"I want this floor so clean and shiny, that it can deflect a laser beam, Boom's brother!" yelled Doggie.

"Uh, it's Bang, sir," corrected Bang.

"Whatever," said Doggie, as Bang was licking the floor.

_**End Flashback**_

"And Cadet Sandy, you will be with these four background characters who will have nothing to do with the plot at all," said Doggie. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to S.P.D Galaxy Command for a meeting. Kat will be in charge," said Doggie, as Kat was playing with a ball of yarn. "But first, I have to find someone else to watch the kids…" said Doggie, walking out.

---

A few minutes later in Bang's room

Bang was with the four cadets he was assigned to train.

"So…welcome," said Bang. The cadets just looked at him.

_All right, I have to be intimidating, like Commander Cruger! Be Commander Cruger… Be Commander Cruger…_

Bang started growling.

"Uh…are you okay?" asked the nerdy looking guy.

"Uh, yeah. But first, I just want to know your names," said Bang.

_No, wait! Say that in a tougher way!_

"TELL ME YOUR FREAKING NAMES, OR I WILL RIP YOU APART!" yelled Bang.

"O…k. I'm Rellim Nerrad," said the "sweating person."

"What kind of name is that?" asked Bang.

"My parents were drunk when they named me. I look forward to being here and learning to become a Power Ranger from a great person like you!" said Rellim.

"Ya-huh. And what's your name?" Bang asked the "Fonzie looking guy."

"I'm Brad, or as some people call me, and by some people, I mean myself, the BRADSTER!" said Brad, holding his thumbs up.

"And… you?" Bang pointed at the "nerdy guy."

"I'm Jean-Luc Skywalker! My parents named me after that guy from _Star Trek_!" said the nerdy guy, snorting.

"And who are you?" Bang asked the Mexican guy.

"¡Hola¡Me llamo Carlos!" he said.

"English and Pig Latin are the official languages of America! Use them!" said Bang.

"How about Klingon?" asked Jean-Luc.

_These people frighten me. But David seemed to have more control over his cadets._

---

David's room

"All right, I will give each of you names that I will call you!" said David. "You will be named Dwight," David told the "military camouflage guy."

"With all due respect sir, my name is Michael, named after my grandfather who died in battl-"

"Yeah, yeah. Save me your life story. And bathroom guy, I will name you…Lou," said David.

"Actually, my name is John. I'm not even supposed to be here," he said.

"Don't question my authority, Lou! And what's your name?" David asked the "girl with the weird smile."

"My name is Ann," she answered.

"Then I'll call you Ann," said David.

"Hey! Why do you call HER by her real name?" asked John.

"Because I can do anything I want to! Now get me a soda, Dwight," commanded David.

"YES, SIR!" Michael yelled, running out.

David walked over to the guy who was dressed up like a ninja.

"Hmm…ninja…. I'll name you Captain Jack Sparrow!" said David.

The ninja grabbed his arm and flipped him over. "MY NAME IS EVAN!" he yelled.

"Evan. Gotcha," groaned David.

---

_But for Amy…not so much._

Amy's room

"So, how are you today?" said Amy.

…

"How's…that weather?" asked Amy.

…

"Anyone see any movies recently?" asked Amy.

…

"You people have no personality."

No one said anything.

'Maybe if I play dead, they'll do something!' thought Amy.

She fell to the ground and pretended to choke. The four cadets walked out the room for no apparent reason.

"Maybe if I actually die…"

---

Doggie was walking in the hallway with Sam, Ellen Donut and Jimmy on leashes.

Doggie saw Piggy and went up to him.

"Piggy, I need you to watch these sweet little angels from above," said Piggy.

"I might…for a price," said Piggy.

"What do you want?" Doggie asked.

"I want a morpher," demanded Piggy.

"No."

"I want a walrus that can shoot lasers out of its eyes."

"No."

"I want a ten foot large piggy bank that's shaped like a giant watermelon."

"NO!"

"I want a raise," said Piggy.

"We don't even pay you," said Doggie.

"Then I want to be paid," Piggy said.

"How much?"

"One BILLION dollars!" yelled Piggy.

"Definitely not. I'll ask someone else. Come on, kids," said Doggie, turning around to see that the kids had escaped.

"Oh, crap," said Doggie, running off to find them.

"Hmm…maybe I'll start a daycare! I'll call it 'Piggy's!' " Piggy said to himself.

---

**12 Minutes until the Empty Bowl begins**

Bang, Rellim, Jean-Luc, Brad and Carlos were outside at the training grounds.

_Even though I was eager to go to the rec room and just sit down on the couch until the game starts, I knew that I had to train my four cadets so they can be Rangers. It was something that I had to do. It's like going through puberty. Also, Kat forced me to._

"Alright, guys. This is the obstacle course that we had to go through before becoming Power Rangers. Now, if you can do this RIGHT NOW, then who knows what could happen?" said Bang.

"I don't know. What?" asked Brad.

"I have absolutely no idea. Now, you have to climb the wall, climb the rope, come down, run on the tires, crawl under the wires, grab a rifle, shoot five ducks, do a back flip, grab a sword and stab ten dummies, jump on that giant wheel and stay on it without falling off for twenty seconds, climb over the fence, climb the ladder and go on the slide, dodge the discs that the training robots throw at you and blow them up, and then run across the finish line," instructed Bang.

"¿Puede repetir usted eso lentamente? " asked Carlos.

"No, because I don't know what you just said," said Bang.

"Hey, we're new cadets! Shouldn't we start with something smaller?" asked Jean-Luc.

"No. I'm the Ranger and you have to do whatever I say. Now, put your finger on your nose," instructed Bang.

The cadets followed him.

"I'll do anything you say!" said Rellim.

"Okay…" said a creeped out Bang. "Now I have to do something else…inside! Good luck!" said Bang, sprinting towards the Delta Base as the cadets began.

_That should keep them distracted for a while. Now, to the rec room!_

Bang was about to go inside, but slipped right away and landed on the ground headfirst. The ground was entirely covered with ice, and Bang was out cold. No pun intended.

---

Infirmary

Doggie had just rounded up the four kids and entered the S.P.D Infirmary with the junior cadets with metal collars.

"Dr. Felix, can you watch these little pests while I'm gone?" asked Doggie.

"I'm a doctor, not a babysitter," responded Dr. Felix.

"Look, no one else can do it. You're the only person who can take care of these little- things," said Doggie.

"Fine. For five bucks, I will," said Dr. Felix.

"Four dollars."

"Four fifty."

"Deal. And watch Ellen. She's been freezing everything," said Doggie.

"Now children, no rough housing, don't disturb anyone, and no destruction," instructed Dr. Felix.

"Yes, Dr. Felix," said the four children in unison.

"Finally, someone who can control these abominations…" said Doggie, leaving the room.

"Dr. Felix, can we play with the needles?" asked Donut.

"Of course you can!"

"Thanks!"

Sam, Donut and Ellen grabbed some needles and started running around, throwing them like darts and poking holes everywhere.

"Guys, those things are sharp! Someone might get hurt!" yelled an afraid Jimmy.

"Stop being such a baby…" said Ellen.

"These are the future Power Rangers…the world will be in good hands…" Dr. Felix said to himself.

The kids ran into the other side of the infirmary, where B-Squad and C-Squad were. At first, they didn't notice them. Then, Jimmy saw an unconscious Sky.

"Dr. Felix, what happened to him?" asked Jimmy.

"He's dead, Jim," said Dr. Felix.

"REALLY??" said an alarmed Jimmy.

"No, not really. They're all just in comas after a huge fiery explosion that almost everyone died in, except for these guys and unfortunately, Z-Squad who survived."

"But that means that-" Sam looked around and saw that Z was also in a coma.

_When you're gone for a long time, you will miss a lot._

"Will they ever wake up?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure yet," responded Dr. Felix.

_You can miss something very important-_

Command Center

"All right, Kat. I'm off to Galaxy Command," said Doggie.

"Actually, Commander, you spent so much time looking for the kids and missed the meeting," informed Kat.

"…DAMN IT! That must have been a short meeting… I can't believe it…" Doggie turned around. "S.O.P.H.I.E, smash your head into the wall to make me feel better about myself."

_You can pretty much miss everything that's going on-_

Kyle's foot was still stuck between the doors.

"Is anybody still there? I'm hungry. Hellooooo?"

_And as for me, I was going to miss the most important Battleball game ever._

**3 minutes until the Empty Bowl**

Bang was still lying on the ground, and he started to wake up. The first thing that he saw was Rellim, Brad and Carlos looking at him.

"Hey, he's waking up!" said Rellim.

"¿Cómo es usted?" asked Carlos.

"What?" said Bang.

"What happened?" asked Brad.

"I must have slipped on something…" groaned Bang, noticing that the ground was frozen. " Must have been Ellen… Wait, did you guys finish the obstacle course?" asked Bang.

"No. You seemed worried about something, so I followed you to make sure that you were alright," said Rellim.

_Kiss-ass._

"Kiss-ass…" whispered Brad to himself.

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but get away from me. Seriously," said Bang.

"Gotcha."

"Hey, where's that 'Star Trek' guy?" asked Bang.

Jean-Luc ran to the others, wheezing. He took his inhaler out and began using it.

"I'm alright," he said.

"So let me get this straight: you didn't finish it?" said Bang.

"Well, isn't it obvious that you just did that to get rid of us so you can watch the Empty Bowl, the biggest sports event ever?" said Brad.

"How did you know that?" asked Bang.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"All right, it's true. All I wanted to do today was to watch the game alone, but I had to keep you busy somehow and I just didn't feel like training you guys now," said Bang.

"What are you, an idiot? It's just the first day! Besides, I want to watch it too," said Brad.

"Really, let's go!" yelled Bang. Brad and Rellim picked Bang up and ran inside the base.

"TO THE REC ROOM!" shouted Bang, who was still being carried.

_Man, that sounded like a really bad TV movie._

However, Jean-Luc stayed there and just watched them.

"Doesn't Battleball promote violence?" he said.

----

Command Center

"Well, I was just speaking with Supreme Commander 'Cock' who said that he was 'extremely disappointed that I missed a very important meeting about the cheese shortage," said Doggie.

"Uh, Commander-"

"Those little kids are so annoying… I can't let them turn this base into a madhouse," said Doggie, interrupting Kat. Doggie saw Bang, who was being carried by the cadets running in the hallway, screaming.

"Too late. Now, what were you saying, Kat?"

"Birdy was still on the screen when you called him Commander 'Cock.' " said Kat.

"Oh, wonderful…"

Bang and the cadets ran toward the rec room.

"Guys! Over here!" said Kyle, who was STILL stuck.

But they ran right through the wall, making a big hole.

"Come on!" yelled Kyle.

The four of them sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

_"-and during half time, the reanimated corpses of the Rolling Stones will perform-"_

"Finally! We can watch the game with no distractions!" said Bang.

But the alarm rang.

"What? Not now!"

David and Amy were hurrying to the Command Center, but saw Kyle with his leg stuck.

"Kyle! Everyone's been looking for you!" said David. Amy and David pulled him out, and the doors opened. Amy saw Bang trying to hide his face with a pillow.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" said Kyle, grabbing David.

"Okay, that's enough," said David, as he and Kyle ran over to the Command Center.

"Bang, what are you doing? We have to go! There's a big emergency!" yelled Amy.

"Uh…I'll be there! Eventually!" said Bang.

"Come on! You don't have to watch that stupid game!" shouted Amy.

"But- But-"

"Commander Cruger might demote you, or even kick you out!"

"I don't care! I hate it here! I never liked it here! I don't think that I even want to be a ranger anymore! I don't care if the entire freaking city blows up!" ranted Bang. The cadets and Amy looked at him in shock. Amy shook her head in shame, and ran off to the Command Center. Rellim, Carlos and Brad also left the room.

"Not cool, man," said Brad.

Despite what happened, Bang continued to watch.

---

Command Center

"Where is Amy and Bang?" asked Doggie.

Amy entered the Command Center.

"Cadet Sandy! Where is Bang?" asked Doggie.

"Uh, he can't come. He…died," said Amy.

"Oh. Anyway, one of Elm-0's monsters is attacking the city. You know what to do," said Doggie.

"What?" asked Kyle.

"…just go," said Doggie.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" The three Rangers morphed and got on their vehicles.

Doggie sighed and went in the hallway.

"This day can not get any worse…" said a depressed Doggie, who saw the huge hole on the wall. Suddenly , two lasers came from behind and created two smaller holes on the wall. Doggie turned around and saw Piggy and a walrus.

"My daycare was a success!" said Piggy.

---

The BURNING City

The three Rangers drove to the city. They jumped off their vehicles while they were still moving, causing them to crash into some random building.

The citizens of New Tech were panicking, screaming, and running for no reason.

"Get these people to safety!" instructed David.

Kyle was helping out a woman who was stuck in her car. He ripped out the car door and she got out.

"Go! Get to safety!" said Kyle.

"But there is no safe place!" said the woman, who ran…to…some place.

Suddenly, a four-armed monster appeared and punched Kyle in the chest. David and Amy ran to him, but the monster elbowed both of them in the face. The monster looked around and gazed at the burning buildings.

"Strange… I didn't do this… You people are horrible at defending your city!" complained the monster, kicking Kyle's back while he was still on the ground.

When they least expected it, a laser blast struck the monster. The three Rangers looked up, and they saw…

…Boom in his Orange Ranger suit holding a blaster.

"I'm here, guys! Don't be afraid!" said Boom.

"What the heck?" said David.

"It looks like you people will let anyone be a Power Ranger. Maybe I should be one!" said the monster.

"A monster a Power Ranger?" said Kyle.

"Hey, if Tyzonn can do it, so can I!" said the monster, kicking Kyle again.

"Back away, you evil monster!" said Boom, who tried to blast the monster again, but the blaster slipped out of his hand. "Whoops."

Suddenly, Bang arrived to the scene on his motorcycle and jumped off of it, and the motorcycle hit the monster, sending him yards away.

"Guys! I'm here!" yelled Bang, running over to the other Rangers.

"Aww…" said Boom, walking away.

"Bang! What took you so long?" asked David.

"My back hurts…" groaned Kyle.

"So, what happened to 'I don't want to be a Ranger?' " asked Amy.

"I lied. I only said so you can leave me alone. Now, I know that it sounds stupid to not go on a mission because of a game, but it's like when a game console comes out. You're so hyped up that you would do literally anyt-"

Bang was interrupted when the monster sprung up and landed on Bang.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO THE UNNAMED MONSTER OF THE DAY!" screamed the monster.

The monster jumped up and spun around, hitting the other Rangers as well and landed on Bang. Again.

"Oh yeah?" Bang was still able to reach his blaster, and shot the monster in the head. The monster yelled in pain.

Bang got up and jumped on Kyle's shoulder and kicked the monster in the chest.

"My shoulder…" groaned Kyle.

"RIC!" shouted David.

RIC came running over to the Rangers and turned into the Canine Cannon. The four Rangers picked him up.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"FIRE!"

The Rangers threw RIC at the monster.

"Help! I can't move!" pleaded the monster.

"I'm not sure if that's how we're supposed to use it…" said Amy.

"Whatever your name is! You have been accused of terrorizing the citizens, doing…really bad things and having too many arms!" said Bang.

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O

"This stupid thing's broken…" said Bang, whacking his morpher.

**O**

"What?"

**X**

"Oh," said Bang, containing the monster.

"And I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling rangers and your dumb dog!" yelled the monster.

---

Command Center

"Good job, Rangers! You are now becoming the fifth greatest S.P.D Squad in history! It's moments like this-"

"Gotta go!" said Bang, interrupting Doggie and running to the rec room.

_But in the end, the complete opposite of what you expected will happen._

Bang ran in the rec room and turned on the television.

_"And that's the game! Boy, do I feel sorry for whoever missed the most exciting Battleball game EVER!"_

Everyone in the hallway looked in the rec room, expecting Bang to explode.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just watch the highlights tomorrow mourning," said a calm Bang.

---

Command Center

"Amy, meet your new cadet!" said Doggie.

The monster that the Rangers just fought fell off the ceiling.

"I am going to prove that ANYONE can become a Ranger!" said the monster.

"…yay?" said a worried Amy.

"Commander, why didn't I have to do the ceiling thing when I came here?" asked David.

"Oh, that reminds me…"

---

Kyle's Room

Kyle was trying to keep the four junior cadets in control as they were causing more destruction (as usual).

"Hey, put the monkey down! Get down from there! Clean up that mess!"

The kids ran out of Kyle's room, and he went after them.

"Come back here!" The door of Kyle's room closed as Kyle was leaving, and his leg was caught between it. "Oh, come on…"


	6. My Island

**Episode 6: My Island**

_Things between me and Amy were going pretty well, although, we decided to just stay- wait a minute, this is the same thing I said last time!_

David and Amy were in the hallways and walking past each other.

"Hey, Amy," said David.

"Hi David!" said Amy, walking into Piggy's janitor cart and tripping.

_And that's the same thing that happened last time! Talk about déjà vu… Anyway, things were going okay between the two of us, but one day is only 24 hours long, and anything can happen in that time._

_For me, almost everyday is the same. I wake up early-_

David's Room- 11:47 AM

David is sleeping on his bed when his alarm clock starts ringing.

"Five more minutes …" said a still sleepy David. The alarm clock was still ringing…and got even louder.

David got out a hammer and began smashing his alarm clock.

_-have a nice brunch with my friends and people who I don't even know-_

Cafeteria- 12:06 PM

David took out a plate with two pizzas stacked on top of each other with peanut butter in between.

"Nothing like a peanut butter sandwich and pizza for brunch…"

"_Just a small reminder: tomatoes are fruits, not vegetables. Get it right!_" said S.O.P.H.I.E over the intercom.

David sat down with Kyle, Rellim, and Evan (the ninja) who was staring into space.

"What's with him?" asked David, pointing at Evan.

"I don't know. Maybe he's meditating, or something," said Kyle.

David began eating his meal. It was very quiet for the next few minutes.

_It was at that moment where I made one conclusion._

"This is boring. It's the same thing every single day! I wake up, eat, there's training, a random monster shows up, we beat it then the day ends," complained David.

"Well, that's life," said Rellim.

"It doesn't make sense. I wish that we just lived for fun," said David.

"Didn't make sense not to live for fun?" said Kyle.

"Yeah. Sure," said David.

Suddenly, Kyle began to sing.

_"Didn't make sense not to live for fun,_

_You're brain gets smart but your head gets dumb!"_

_"So much to do, so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the backstreets?"_ sang Rellim.

_"You'll never know if you don't go!_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow!" _sang Evan.

Suddenly, the three of them jumped up on the table and continued to sing as everyone in the cafeteria began to dance.

But David realized that it was all in his head and everything was back to normal.

"David? Are you okay?" asked Kyle.

"SMASHMOUTH SUCKS!" yelled David before storming off.

---

Training Room

Amy was clobbering a punching bag while Piggy was mopping the floors.

"Ow, my knuckles!" exclaimed Amy.

"Pathetic…" Piggy whispered to himself.

Amy sat down and drank from her water bottle. She started to choke on her water and began coughing.

"Piggy, can I ask you something?" asked Amy.

"Sure."

"Is it wrong to take everything seriously?" asked Amy.

"Well, of course not! I take everything seriously! Well, except for working here. I'm so tired of Commander Cruger telling me what to do. 'Piggy, mop the floors!' 'Piggy, wipe the windows!' 'Piggy, put your pants on!' " Piggy was starting to scare Amy. "Why do you ask?" asked Piggy.

"I guess it's because I think that I'm the only one who takes things seriously here. I'm kinda becoming…obsessed with being the best," said Amy.

"That's natural for ANY life form. Even those tiny little bugs and flies that fly around everyone trying to annoy or distract them. One day, I'LL be on the top! One day, I'll be a Ranger and I'll keep going up and Commander Cruger will be answering to me! Then I'll become President!" said Piggy.

"Good luck with that…" said Amy.

---

Simudeck

Bang and David were in a virtual world watching their cadets fight virtual Krybots on a virtual rooftop on a virtual building…virtually.

"Jean-Luc, you're not supposed to run away from them!" Bang yelled at him, who was running away and screaming. "Well, David, besides him, they're doing okay." Bang noticed that instead of watching them, David was trying to solve a crossword puzzle.

" 'Prestar atencion in English…' " said David.

"David, pay attention!" said Bang.

"Hey, thanks!" said David.

"No, David. Pay attention to them!"

"Why?"

"Because we're supposed to?" said Bang.

"Does this matter?"

"Yes! Remember, these guys are going to be Rangers one day," said Bang, as Jean-Luc was getting beaten up by the virtual Krybots.

"Stop the simulation!!!!" yelled Jean-Luc.

"Whatever. It's boring anyway. Hmm… 'The person who defeated Goliath…' " said David, continuing his crossword puzzle.

"David!" yelled Bang.

"Hey, thanks!"

"Never mind…" said Bang, who gave up.

"My nose is bleeding!" screamed Jean-Luc.

A few minutes later in the Command Center…

"Rangers, I have important news. We are giving you the SWAT Flyers to use," announced Doggie.

"But don't we already have the S.U.C.K Megaship?" said Amy.

"Well, that's the way we do things here at S.P.D. You get something new everyday and never use them," explained Doggie.

"Like our genetic powers?" said Bang.

"Our what?" said Kyle.

"And you also get these fly swatters!" said Kat, handing everyone fly swatters.

"Nice," said Kyle, who bit his.

"And there's more good news! From 8 to 9 PM starting today, every Tuesday, you guys will fly these around the city in circles for no reason! In other words, you're going on patrol," said Doggie, sarcastically.

"But that's when they show 'Kazakhstan Idol!' "said Bang.

"Tough crap," responded Doggie.

"But why Tuesdays?" asked David.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hey, I've got an idea! Let's make it everyday!" said Doggie.

_Crap. I shouldn't have said that._

"DISMISSED!" yelled Doggie.

Z-Squad did that strange S.P.D salute.

"Nice going, David…" said Kyle.

---

7:59 PM

_And so we drove off in our new S.W.A.T Flyers…despite the fact that we didn't have any S.P.D S.W.A.T equipment. All we did was fly around the city, watching the city like a hawk, although we couldn't actually see the city. It was a very dull experience, like riding a slow roller coaster. The flyer that I was in did actually feel like a roller coaster. But, as always, Amy was the optimizer._

"Isn't this great, guys? The view is wonderful, it's relaxing-"

"No, not really," said David, interrupting Amy.

"Didn't you say that you joined S.P.D to look for adventure?" asked Amy.

"Well, this isn't really an adventure," said David.

"Oh, come on. This is kind of fun. You never know what could happen," said Amy, as a bird crashed into her windshield.

"I don't know…I guess I'm not really having as much fun as I did when I first came here. I felt excited and-"

"Wait, so you also came here to have fun?" asked Amy.

"Hey, did you know that you can't lick your elbow?" said Kyle.

"You can if you're double jointed, you know," said Bang.

"Well…I admit, I didn't really have a lot of fun when I first came here-"

"Is that how you see all of this? Just some sort of a game??" said a surprised Amy.

"An ADVENTURE game," corrected David.

"WHAT?" said Amy, not paying attention to where she was flying. Her SWAT Flyer began hitting multiple birds. "This isn't just some sort of game! We have to protect the city, citizens and the world!"

"Why does it matter? When a monster attacks, all of the citizens are gone, when buildings are destroyed, they magically repair themselves overnight, and New Tech City is the only place where evil guys attack!" said David.

"Hey, I think my right arm is longer than my left arm!" said Bang.

"I can put my tongue in my nose without using my hands!" said Kyle.

"Well, if that's what you think, maybe you shouldn't be a Ranger!" said Amy.

"Look, just because I don't take everything seriously like you doesn't mean that I don't care about lives," said David.

"Oh, really?" said Amy.

"Hey, sorry for breaking up your argument, but I think we just passed a burning building," said Bang.

"Eh, just let the firemen handle that," said David. Kyle, Amy and Bang began snickering. "All right…let's go…"

And like that, the Rangers SPRUNG into action by jumping out of their zords, which landed in the ocean since no one was inside them.

"You know, maybe we should've gone closer to the building…" said Kyle.

---

8:09 PM- Outside the Burning Building

Firefighters arrived at the scene…but were having some trouble.

"All right, let's make this building…not…burning! Now shoot water out of your hose thingys by pulling the metal thing!" instructed Fireman #1.

"Got it!" said Fireman #2, spraying a building with water.

"Wrong building…" said Fireman #1.

"Don't worry, we're here!" yelled Kyle, as he and the other Rangers came.

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Fireman #2, spraying Kyle with the hose.

"What the hell???" screamed Kyle.

"At ease, at ease!" said Fireman #1.

"Okay."

"How many people are in the building?" asked Amy.

"Well, there are…a lot. Let's just say that," said Fireman #1.

"Uh-huh. All right, let's go!" said Amy, as the Rangers ran into the building.

"Hey, I'm the leader! I'm supposed to say the obvious things!" said David, following the others.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

When Amy, Bang and Kyle ran in, they searched every room carefully, pulling people out of danger and dodging every obstacle like they have been doing that every day.

David, on the other hand, didn't. From the moment he entered the building, he just stood there, looking around.

_Man, it's hot in here! Hey, if moving around makes you warm, maybe not moving makes you cooler!_

_…_

_Nope._

David looked around.

"Is there anyone who needs to be rescued? And by rescued, I mean has enough strength to come to me all by themselves?" yelled David.

Nothing.

"Oh well."

"HELP! HELP!" yelled a woman.

"Who is that?" David looked around. "I can't find you! MARCO!" yelled David.

"POLO!!!!" screamed the panicking woman.

"MARCO!"

"I'm in the closet!"

"Oh," said David, walking to a closet and opening a burning door to see a woman about his age. "I have you!" David said, picking her up.

"Thank you so much!"

"Let's get out of here," said David, who was carrying the woman.

"But what about the other people in here?" she asked.

"Ah, I'm sure the other guys will get them."

A huge beam that was on fire fell, and David narrowly evaded it.

"NOW let's go," said David, running out as fast as he could.

He ran out of the building unharmed with the woman as the building collapsed behind them.

"Don't worry…you're safe…" said an exhausted David, who saw that the other Rangers were there and had saved about ten people each.

"Man, these guys are way better than you," said the woman, "HOLY CRAP, MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!" she yelled.

While Fireman #1 fell and began rolling around for no reason, Fireman #2 grabbed the hose and sprayed the woman and David.

---

Meanwhile, in the giant Bandai Toy…

Piggy was standing in the hallway, scheming and talking to himself. He was holding a glass filled with water.

"Yes…once Commander Cruger drinks this poisoned drink and perishes, I will do something awesome and random to prove that I am worthy to be the Commander of S.P.D Earth!" said Piggy. He turned around to see Jimmy watching him. "Oh…uh…" Piggy took out twenty dollars.

"I never heard anything!" said Jimmy, taking the dollar bill and running off.

"Now then…" Piggy approached Doggie and Kat in the Command Center.

"-and it startled the bear, causing him to knock over the golf cart-"

"Excuse me, Commander, would you like some water?" asked Piggy, interrupting Kat's story.

"No. Go away. So, what happened to the gopher?" asked Doggie.

"Well-"

"But you look tied and thirsty! Why don't you have a nice-"

"Listen you, many things are happening right now, most which are bad, and most of the bad things are happening to me, and I don't need anyone annoying me. Plus, the last time I accepted a drink from a janitor, I woke up in Alaska with a man licking my foot. Now go clean something up," said a furious Doggie.

A frustrated Piggy walked away, mumbling.

"What am I supposed to do with this glass of water… Hey, BOOM!"

---

8:27

The Rangers somehow got their SWAT Flyers back and were back to patrolling the city.

_It turns out that the building was an office, and they would pour flammable gas down people's pants as a punishment._

"Well, that went well," said Amy.

_Not really._

"I think we got everyone out of that building."

"But there was a poor soul on the fourth floor…" said Bang.

'You mean that he-"

"Yup. I saved him!" said Bang.

_Yawn. You know, I'm going to think about completely random stuff. Which did come first, the chicken or the egg? If one synchronized swimmer drowns, do the others drown too? Do French fries really come from France?_

---

Elm-0's World

General N00dles and his brother General N00dles were both watching CNBC.

"I don't understand! What does this Jack Tretton mean by '10 year product life cycles?' I just want good games for my PlayStation Six!" said an outraged and confused General N00dles. His brother threw the remote at the TV, destroying it.

"Where does Elm-0 find these nitwits?" Ber-7 asked himself.

Elm-0's room

Elm-0 was pacing back and forth while Erni-3 was standing, doing absolutely nothing.

"GAH! Why can't I defeat the Rangers!" complained Elm-0. "They always manage to outsmart me!"

_**Flashback**_

On Elm-0's desk, there were three cups.

"So, Brown Ranger, which one of these cups has the red ball inside?" Elm-0 asked Kyle.

"Hmm…" Kyle picked ALL of the cups up and revealed the red ball.

"CURSE YOU, BROWN RANGER!!!!!"

_**End Flashback**_

Elm-0 began going crazy.

"Relax. Stop. Calm down," said a bored Erni-3, still standing as still as a statue.

Elm-0 had a tantrum and jumped around, screaming and smacked a large, red button. Outside Elm-0's base, a huge cannon emerged, shooting a bright and purple laser into space, blowing something up.

Elm-0 was speechless.

"What did we just hit?" asked Elm-0.

Erni-3 looked at the radar.

"The abandoned International Space Station."

"Oh. Okay. Erni-3, I drank a lot of oil. Come with me to the restroom! I may need some assistance!" said Elm-0.

"Yes, my liege…" said Erni-3, sighing.

---

8:30- Over the Pacific Ocean

_Is infinity a real number? When will Duke Nukem Forever come out?_

"Hey Amy, if you were stranded on an island and you can only bring one thing, what would it be?" asked Kyle.

"Easy! I would only bring my brains. That's all you need to survive," answered Amy.

"So you wouldn't bring any clothes?" said Bang, as Amy rolled her eyes.

"What about you, David?" asked Kyle.

_Hmm… maybe a chocolate bar…or an Island Survival Kit! That's a good answer!_

"I would bring- HOLY CRAP!" said David, who saw a giant fireball falling towards the Rangers.

"David, I find that blasphemous!" said Bang.

"No, look!" said Amy, point at the fireball. The remains of the (abandoned) International Space Station was heading towards them.

The Rangers attempted to avoid it, but their vision was obstructed, and pieces of metal pelted the SWAT Flyers.

_It was then when I knew that I had to-_

David's flyer suddenly crashed into an island. Because the SWAT Flyer was not designed with an airbag, David was unconscious. Again.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Bang were able to make it out.

"Phew…wait, where's David and Amy?" said Bang.

"I don't know! We must have left them behind! Let's go back to the base and tell Commander Cruger instead of looking for them!" said Kyle, and the two flew off.

---

Delta Command Base

Piggy was in the hallway, plotting the floors and mopping his next attempt to assassinate Doggie Cruger.

"Yes, it's perfect! He will slip on the floor, and then land on the pieces of Boom's glass window!" said Piggy.

_**Flashback**_

Boom's Room

Piggy grabbed a bowling ball and threw it at Boom's window, shattering it. The ball flew out of the window and Piggy heard a scream.

Piggy looked outside the window to see Boom lying on the ground.

"Sorry! If it makes you feel better, I'll sell all of that blood and give the money to you!"

_**End Flashback**_

Piggy turned around and saw that Donut the cyborg was listening. Piggy took out a dollar bill.

"Here's five bucks." Piggy inserted the dollar bill in Donut's mouth and he sucked it up like a vending machine.

"Here's your change!" said Donut. Piggy took a penny out of his ear.

"Here he comes!" said Piggy, pushing Donut away. Piggy whistled and continued to mop the floor as Doggie walked by. Suddenly, he slipped and he slid across the hallway, catching the eyes of everyone there. But they didn't really care and went on with what they were doing.

"Yes… YES!" said Piggy.

At the end of the hallway, Doggie fell down and landed on the broken, sharp pieces of glass as planned- but not as planned. The pieces of glass were put on the floor flat, so the sharp points were facing the side.

"Damn it…" said Piggy, who walked away quickly.

Doggie groaned and got up.

"What the hell just happened? There's only one thing to do: blame Kyle!" said Doggie.

Suddenly, Kyle and Bang sprinted up to Doggie. Both looked exhausted and were panting.

"Bang? Cadet Dimwitt? What the-"

Kyle grabbed Doggie and shook him as he and Bang attempted to tell what happened, but both were talking so loudly and quickly.

"Cadet Dimwitt! Stop this instant!" ordered Doggie.

Kat was reading something and saw all of the chaos. More people gathered around and watched the three shout at each other. Soon, Kyle and Bang were choking and punching Doggie.

"This is awesome!" said John.

"My mind is telling me that I should do something…but I don't want to," said Kat.

"Vosotros Americanos están muy locos," said Carlos.

---

8:42- ???

David woke up and saw that his zord had landed on an island.

"What the…" David walked out of his zord. He could hear the waves, the wind…but didn't really give a crap.

"Hello? Bang? Kyle? Amy? Anyone!" he yelled. He ran across the sand of the apparently deserted "island" until he saw a familiar person sitting next to a fire and a trashed SWAT Flyer.

It was Amy, who was trembling and staring at the fire.

"Amy! I'm so glad to see you!"

Amy continued staring at the fire. She was like a lifeless and emotionless robot.

"Hello, David. It is very nice to see you here too," said Amy. Still staring at the fire.

David sat down next to Amy, and it was very quiet for a while.

"You know, it's funny, because Kyle was asking 'what would we bring if we were stranded on an island,' and we're stranded on one right now! Heh heh. Heh," said David.

Amy turned around and stared at David like he was crazy.

_But being the smart person I am, I quickly changed the subject!_

"So, speaking of Kyle, do you think that he and Bang are somewhere here too?" asked David.

"I doubt it."

"Oh."

"David, we are stranded on an island. We could DIE."

"Huh?"

"Our zords are trashed, we barely have any supplies… I don't want to die! I could still do so much! Save the whales, stop global warming-"

"Relax, Amy."

"Just think about what we're going to miss! The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch Reunion! Duke Nukem Forever!"

"Amy, would you RELAX??!!" screamed David. "Now, we are going to get out of here. You are NOT going to die. Well, most likely."

_Damn it, I shouldn't have said that..._

"We WILL get out of here. I promise. Just relax," said Amy.

"All right… I'll TRY to relax…"

"Now, have you tried to communicate with the others or the Delta Base?" asked David.

"Yeah, there's no signal."

"We need a signal?"

"Our Z-Squad morphers are just outdated cell phones that just HAPPEN to let us morph. There aren't even any games on here…"

"Okay. First, I think we should find out where Bang and Kyle are."

"I took a look around the island. I don't think they're here. They're probably doing better than us, wherever they are…"

---

Delta Base- Interrogation Room

Kyle and Bang were both tied up to chairs with tape over their mouths. Doggie had two black eyes from the incident before.

"Now, I'm going to take the duct tape off, and I want you to tell me what in Black Ranger's name happened to Amy and David," said Doggie, removing the tape from Kyle's mouth.

"Well, we were flying over the ocean and talking and Amy was like 'blah blah blah,' and David was like, 'yawn' and Bang was like 'I'm so cool' and then the HUGE fireball was falling towards us and it was all like 'PHOOOOOSHH!!!!' and the little pieces were hitting us like, 'BLAM! BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!' and there was all this smoke and it was like, 'Ooooooohhhh!' and we looked back…and they were gone…" said Kyle, VERY quickly.

Doggie didn't understand a single word that Kyle had just said, so he removed the tape from Bang's mouth.

"Amy and David are missing," said Bang, calmly.

"Oh, that's just wonderful…"said Doggie, leaving the room.

"We're still here. Why won't anyone let us go?" asked Kyle.

---

8:46- Some Random "Island"

Thanks to David, Amy was more calm, cool, and collected. But at the same time, David's mind began to wander elsewhere.

"Okay, so we do have some food and drinks, but the majority of them are Twinkies and Mountain Dew. Now, we can build a raft or start a bigger signal fire or somehow…repair the zords with wood. Actually, scratch that third option," said Amy.

"Hey, if our powers can help us breathe in space, maybe we can breathe underwater! SPD, Emergency!" said David, morphing and running toward the water.

"David, I don't think-"

David jumped into the water, but forgot that there were holes on his helmet. He ran out of the water as quickly as possible.

"Power down…" said David, demorphing and trying to breathe.

"Never mind… Maybe we should get some sleep first…" said Amy.

---

_Amy and I have become the topic of many conversations back at the Delta Base._

Simudeck

Rellim and Brad had just finished up a simulation.

"Gee, I hope nothing bad happened to those two," said Rellim.

"I hope that Amy's okay. She's hot," said Brad.

Ladies Room

"I really hope that David's okay… He's one of the only guys here who's nice to me!" said Ann.

"I hope Amy ISN'T okay. I hate her with a burning passion," said a furious S.O.P.H.I.E.

"Who's Amy?" asked Ann.

Suddenly, John ran inside the Ladies Room. Ann and S.O.P.H.I.E screamed.

"Why are there girls in the Men's Room?" he asked.

Hallway

Evan and Jean-Luc were walking in the hallway.

"I hope that David ROTS wherever he is! How dare he calls me one of those stupid, empty-headed putrid pillaging pirates!" said Evan.

"You talk funny," said Jean-Luc. Evan grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

Command Center

"Have you found them yet?" Doggie asked Kat.

"No, sir. We've sent search parties, sent planes and helicopters and even gone so far to make posters and hire skywriters," said Kat. "Do you think they're all right?"

"Cadet Sandy is a very resourceful woman. Cadet Magio is…not. Add a positive with a negative…they have absolutely no chance," said Doggie.

_But some were too busy to even notice that we're gone._

Piggy had made a huge and dangerous contraption that I am too lazy to describe. Use your imagination.

"Yes, NOW I'll get that Doggie Cruger!" said Piggy. He turned around to see Ellen behind him. She put her hand out like she expected a payment. Piggy searched his pockets and found nothing.

"Uh, I owe you?" said Piggy.

"You are in so much trouble!" said Ellen, running off.

Meanwhile, Boom, who was on a wheelchair and had bandages all over him was leaving the infirmary.

"And don't forget to have someone pre-chew your food!" reminded Dr. Felix.

Suddenly, Ellen ran into Boom, who fell off his wheelchair. Ellen ignored him and kept running to the Command Center.

"DOCTOR!!! Can you carry me back?" yelled Boom.

"I'm a doctor, not a weight lifter," said Dr. Felix.

---

7:49 AM

David was sleeping close by the trees with a blanket made of leaves.

"No, mom…give me the hammer… The crab has my credit card…" David mumbled in his sleep.

David suddenly woke up and sprung up like a slice of bread in a toaster.

"COME BACK HERE!" he shouted. "Oh, it was just a dream."

David looked around.

"Amy?"

"Over here!"

David walked over and saw Amy in her civilian clothes, cooking some fish with the fire near by the ocean.

"Morning," said Amy, handing David a plate made of bamboo with fish on it.

"Thanks."

_You know, it's creepy that fish have no eyelids. It's like they're still watching you when you eat them…_

David stared at it like it was pleading to not be eaten.

"David, you okay?" asked Amy.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm all right."

_And then I noticed that Amy looked like a complete wreck. It looks like she stayed up all night…_

"I'm just curious…but did you get ANY sleep last night?"

"A little. I'm just trying to figure out how we can get off this island…"

"So you spent all night…thinking?"

"Kind of. I think that building a raft is the most logical way of getting out of here. I even made a list of supplies and tools we might need," said Amy, showing David a list.

David grabbed the list and ripped it into pieces and began stepping on them, shocking Amy.

"David? What the hell??"

"Amy, you need to take a break. I understand that you want to survive and you're working really hard an blah blah blah, but just RELAX… Take a break…"

"But why did you have to rip the list up?" asked a bewildered Amy.

"Well… uh… I don't know. Don't worry, we'll fix it with tape or something."

"Oh, and where do you suggest we get some tape?"

"I don't know, I'm not a magician. Stop trying to change the subject, you!" David said, as Amy closed her eyes, trying to hide her anger and sorrow. "Take some time off… it's such a nice day outside today…" David looked at the ocean. "In fact, lit looks like a nice day to swim…"

Suddenly, like a ninja, he pulled off his clothes revealing a bathing suit. Why he wore one under his clothes… you probably don't want to know. Amy was horrified and confused.

David ran to the water and jumped in.

"Come on in! The water's great!" he yelled. Amy looked at the torn list… and looked at David playing in the water, splashing like a five year old.

"Ah, what the heck?" said Amy, doing the exact same thing as David and jumping into the water.

---

Delta Base- Interrogation Room

Bang and Kyle were still tied up to chairs.

"So… how long until someone realizes we're missing?" asked Bang.

"I do not know. Maybe in a few hours… or years… Maybe we'll grow beards… They are fuzzy… but itchy and they taste weird," said Kyle.

"O…k. Hey, if we were in David and Amy's position, would everyone go through so much trouble to find us?"

"Probably not… we're useless…" said Kyle.

"Speak for your self, Kyle."

"I have to pee really badly," said Kyle.

---

8:11 AM

David and Amy were sitting down on the sand, letting the waves hit them.

"Ah, now isn't this better? The water is washing all of your troubles and stress away… Your ands and feet are now more wrinkly… The sun is shining… the wind is blowing…the corpses of those who were attacked by sharks are floating…the birds are flying…"

'Yeah, it is nice… But that's enough of that," said Amy, getting up. But then, she saw that everything was gone. The fire was out. Their supplies were gone. Their food was gone. Even their clothes were gone. All were either washed away by the tide and David and Amy were too stupid to realize that they were washed away or blown away by the wind.

David got up and saw that everything was gone. He saw the anger in Amy's face, like she was going to explode into colorful dots.

"Whoa. What happened here?" asked David.

Amy turned around and looked at him.

"This is all YOUR fault! We have NOTHING! NOTHING! We might DIE," said Amy, who was finally losing it.

"Don't worry! …at least we still have each other to keep ourselves company?" said David, backing away. "And technically, it was your fault, since you put all of that stuff near the water."

Amy picked up a large stick.

_Oh my goodness, she's going to IMPALE me with that!_

Amy drew a line on the sand.

_Phew._

"This is my side, and that's yours. I won't go on your side… so you better not come on my side…" said Amy.

"Fine…fine…" said David. Both turned around and walked away onto their respective sides.

But David turned around and ran into Amy's side.

"Hey Amy, I'm on YOUR side! How do you like it now? What are you going to do?" taunted David. Amy ran to him, screamed and punched him in the face as hard as she could.

---

8:43 AM- Amy's Side of the "Island"

Amy was sitting in the sand, trying to think how to get off the island as usual.

"What the hell was wrong with David… Why did I ever listen to him? I mean, how will 'relaxing' and doing nothing solve anything?" she said to herself.

But Amy heard a sound that she's been waiting to hear ever since she got onto the island. She heard the loud roar of an airplane near by. Once she saw it, she was filled with excitement and relief. She jumped and shouted, trying to get their attention.

Meanwhile, on the plane…

A flight attendant walked into the cockpit.

"Captain, what should we do with the leftovers from last night? There isn't anywhere else to put them. We can't put it in the trash," she said.

"Why not?" asked the captain.

"A passenger was annoyed by the crying babies and put them in there. He called their parents 'disgusting' and beat up the air marshals. There's no space."

"Oh. Just dump them out and hope they don't land on anyone."

"Good idea."

Back on the island…

As the plane flew off, Amy sat down… her excitement and relief gone… until she saw something fall from the plane. A huge box landed in the ocean.

"What the…" Amy went in the water took a closer look at the box. In big, white letters, it said, "AIRPLANE FOOD LEFTOVERS"

"…NICE," said Amy.

8:48 AM- David's Side of the "Island"

Meanwhile, David wasn't having as much luck. He picked up a leaf and a small stick and poked holes on the leaf to make it look like it had eyes and a mouth.

"There! I will name you Spaulding and you will be my new best friend!" David said, holding, "Spaulding."

"Wait, there's something on your face," said David, poking the leaf, which fell apart.

"Noooo!!! SPAULDING!!!!"

Suddenly, he forgot about "Spaulding' and got an idea.

_Maybe I can make a radio out of a coconut!_

David thought more for a while.

_Nah, that's a stupid idea. Hey, maybe if I catch all of the trees on fire, a ship will come out of nowhere and save me!_

David ran deep into the island, tearing branches off of trees and picking twigs up.

"Yes, my plan's perfect!" said David.

But he then saw something horrifying. David looked up and saw a bloody, dead body on a tree.

"Oh my goodness… is that Matt Parkman from _Heroes_?" said David. He dropped the twigs and sticks and ran away in fear, when he heard something growl.

David stopped and saw two red eyes. It got closer… and CLOSER…

It was a squirrel.

"Aw, aren't you cute?"

Suddenly, the squirrel jumped at David's face, scratching his face. David tried getting it off of him. As he was struggling, he hit the trees, ground, sharp branches, etc. until he landed into a mud pit. The squirrel was finally off. David was lying there, and saw that the squirrel was motionless and smoke was coming out.

Apparently, it was a crazy deranged robot squirrel.

"What the heck?"

_It was at that time when I ACUTALLY realized something without being knocked unconscious. I realized that nature had an iron fist. I had to show NO mercy against trees, branches, dead celebrities on trees and robotic squirrels! No mercy!_

---

9:37 AM- Amy's Side of the "Island"

Amy was finishing eating the leftovers of the airplane food, which is actually GOOD in the year 2026.

"Wait…maybe I could turn that wooden box into a raft!" said Amy.

But she saw something strange in the corner of her eye. She looked to her right and saw a football.

"What the…" Amy got up and saw a little boy pick it up.

"I found it, Dad!" said the little boy, running away.

"Okay…" Amy got up and ran where the little boy once was.

She then saw a boardwalk, buildings, and more importantly, hundreds of people, playing in the water, sand, sunbathing, playing football and volley ball, kicking sand into other people's faces, teenagers getting beaten up by lifeguards for playing their music too loud and people hitting each other with umbrellas. You know, beach stuff.

"We're at a BEACH? I have to tell David!" said Amy, running back to David's side of the island. "David! Where are you? We aren't really stranded on an island!" She spent about half an hour looking everywhere, but couldn't find him. "Uh… I don't have time for this… Maybe if I could get to the Delta Base first… maybe they could help me look for him…"

Amy ran back to where she saw everyone, but looked back for a few seconds.

"I hope he's okay…"

Amy ran across the beach, passing everyone, on the boardwalk and into the parking lot.

A man was starting his car, but Amy opened the door, grabbed him and pushed him away.

"What the hell?"

Amy drove off in his car. She drove as fast as she could, even driving on a red light, causing many car crashes.

"Where is it? It's the only building that looks like a dog! I think…"

Amy finally saw the Delta Base. She parked the car, and ran inside.

10: 36 AM- Delta Base

Amy stormed inside the base, running to the Command Center catching the eyes of everyone inside.

"COMMANDER!"

Commander Cruger, Kat and S.O.P.H.I.E saw Amy and their jaws dropped.

"COMMANDER! I'm so glad- wait, why is everyone looking at me?" said Amy, looking around.

She then remembered that she was still wearing her bathing suit. Brad took out his cell phone and took a picture.

"Oh. Uh, Commander, I'm up here!" said Amy.

"Oh, uh, what? Sorry. You were saying?" said Doggie, looking up and Amy's face.

"I'll change first…" said Amy, walking to her room as Brad followed her, taking more pictures.

11: 02 AM- The Accursed Beach

Amy, Doggie, Kat and a few other cadets drove to the beach, and walked over to where Amy and David had been. They split up and searched for David.

Kat and Doggie found the wreckage of Amy and David's SWAT Flyers.

"How in Zoltar's name will we get these out of here?" asked Doggie.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Boom will be more than happy to pull them out," said Kat.

Jean-Luc was looking around, and saw footprints on the ground. He followed them, when something pulled him up. There was a rope around his leg, and he was hanging on a tree branch, upside down.

"The blood is rushing down my head!" he complained. He could see someone yards away from him, eating what looked like a dead animal. Hw turned around, and looked at Jean-Luc, frightening him.

It was David, his body covered in mud and his face covered with red and orange paint.

"It's MY horse! You can't have it!" David shouted, growling at Jean-Luc,

Brad and Amy came, and saw David scaring the bejeebers out of Jean-Luc.

"DAVID?" said Amy, who was relieved and disturbed at the same time.

Brad took out his cell phone and took a picture of him. "Maybe I can use this as blackmail one day…"

Amy ran up to David and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I left you behind.." she said. Brad shot at the rope with his cadet blaster and Jean-Luc fell, landing on his head.

"Nah, that's okay. Besides, I've been doing fine here. I found a horse wandering around-"

"Wait, you killed and ATE a horse?" asked Amy. They heard a voice near-by.

"Oh, Oceancookie! Where are you! We have to get ready for the race tomorrow!" someone yelled.

"Let's go," said David. He and Amy ran away while Brad was pulling Jean-Luc, who was still on the ground.

---

11:31 AM

David and Amy were both sitting in the back of the Delta Cruiser.

"Hey, Amy, I'm sorry too. You know, about everything that happened," said David.

"Nah, that's okay. I did kind of act like a crazy, psychotic control freak," said Amy.

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh, shut up David.

_We all learned lessons that day. I learned to take things more seriously and Amy learned the exact opposite._

_But then, I remembered something important._

"Commander what ever happened to Bang and Kyle?" asked David.

"…oh, that's just great," said Doggie, who drove faster.

_Commander learned to never take his eyes off of anyone or bad things could happen._

11:45 AM

Doggie opened the door to the interrogation room and saw that Kyle grew a very long bard and was eating it while Bang was looking away, horrified by the sight of it.

_And Piggy learned to never try to kill anyone above you, as you always suffer the consequences._

In the hallway, Ellen was sitting on Piggy's back. He was willing to do anything for her as long as she doesn't tell Doggie about his assassination attempts.

"Faster, horsie! Faster!" she yelled, as Piggy was mumbling angrily.

11:47 AM

_Just think about it! An entire season of __"24" could be over by now!_

-----

Try to guess how many "people stranded on an island" movies, books and TV episodes were referenced.


	7. My Biggest Fan

**Episode 7: My Biggest Fan**

(Depressing ending alert)

_I now know what my duty as a Power Ranger is. I must save innocent citizens at all cost. I now take this responsibility more seriously._

_…_

_Duty. He he._

_But, one thing that I learned about being a Ranger is that, for some reason, you'll become a celebrity no matter what you do, even if you destroy many, houses, schools, religious houses, factories, cars, trucks, and other buildings. They don't care. They LOVE you. And I recently found out how many fans I have._

New Tech City

The Rangers were fighting a monster that looked like a cross between a platypus, a walrus and an anteater.

Bang, Amy and Kyle were struggling with the monster.

"Aha! I have you now, you pathetic power pests!" he yelled in triumph.

Meanwhile, David was near a group of people, signing autographs.

"Now, who should I make this out to?" he asked.

"David! A little help?" yelled Bang, who was then kicked in the chest.

"I'm coming!" said David dropping the pen and paper and running over to the battle.

David ran up to the monster and immediately punched him in the face. It yelled in anger, and grabbed David, threw him up in the air and punched him in the chest.

David fell down to the ground.

"Now to finish you off!" the monster said, getting closer to David. The other three Rangers went up to help David up, but he got up by himself and formed the letter "T" with his hands and yelled, "TIME OUT!"

"Huh?"

"David, what are you doing?" asked Amy.

"I have to use the bathroom," said David, running into a near-by building.

The Rangers and the monster stood there, confused.

"Ooookay…" said the puzzled monster.

Suddenly, David came out of the sky and landed on the monster. Apparently, he went on the roof, jumped off and landed on the monster.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled the monster in pain.

David got off of him and got out his morpher. The monster was too weak to move.

"You have been accused of walking in the city, yelling at the sky, and… beating us up…or something," said David.

**X O X O X O X O P Q R S T U**

"What the heck is wrong with this thing?" asked David.

**X**

"GUILTY!" said the Rangers.

David pointed the morpher at the monster to contain him, but missed and contained a car instead.

"Whoops."

He tried again and contained the monster.

"You never said time in!" complained the monster in the card.

A large amount of people were there and applauded, although most of them just got there and had no idea why they were clapping.

"So this is what it feelings like to be worshipped…" said Kyle.

As the civilians went on with their usual lives, the Rangers demorphed.

A little boy who was about 8 years old and his parents immediately approached David.

"That was awesome! The bad guy was like, 'BAM' and you jumped off the roof and were like 'BOOM!' " said the boy.

David kneeled down to talk to him.

_I remember this kid. His name's Steven, and claimed to be my number one fan. But his parents hate me for some reason… I guess they don't like how a man who blows things up and beat monsters up as their child's idol. Kinda like how Rambo was my idol when I was his age…_

"I'm just doing my job," he asked.

_Ah, kids. They're so innocent, so enthusiastic, so annoying… They have so much potential to be… anything._

Steven's parents began to look annoyed that his son was talking to David.

_Quick! Say something that'll make his parents like me more!_

"That great, but being a Ranger requires hark work, so eat our vegetables, don't smoke, don't to drugs, and listen to the ESRB so you know what video games to play!"

"Okay!"

"And if you work hard enough, you could be the President!'

"Awesome!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but we really have to go now," said Steven's mother, who sounded desperate to leave.

"Bye-bye!" said Steven, as he and his parents walked away.

"Now he's giving him false hope!" said Steven's father, as they were walking away. "Listen, Steven, you will NEVER become President of the United States, you hear me?"

_What kind of father is he?_

David turned around and saw Amy.

"You know, it's nice that you care more about the citizens… but you can at least focus a little more on the monsters we fight," said Amy.

"I can't do everything at the same time! I'm not a wizard!" said David.

"Never mind… Let's just go…" said Amy.

Bang, who was already on his motorcycle thought, 'Hey, if David has fans, why don't I? Orange is more popular than maroon!'

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was watching… He had seen everything that went on…

---

_Meanwhile, Elm-0 and his trusty troupe of terrible tin terrors were plotting to destroy us all._

Elm-0's World

Elm-0 General N00dles and his brother, and Erni-3 were all brainstorming on crazy half-baked ways to dominate the world.

Ber-7 teleported into the base.

"Greetings, my comrades! I was able to observe what was happening as the Rangers defeated another one of your monsters!" he said. "now, what are we talking about now?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Stupid, crazy ideas that will NEVER work…" said Erni-3.

"SHUT UP, Erni-3! Grr… NOTHING we do ever works! Not even this stupid book Gruum wrote can help us!" shouted Elm-0, throwing Emperor Gruum's book into a fireplace. "Burning that book is probably the only evil thing we've done!"

"Here we go again…" Erni-3 whispered to himself.

"Calm down, master! What we must use against the Rangers is… PSYCHOLOGICAL WARFARE!" said Ber-7.

"Yes! Perhaps we could show them the video that made Paris Hilton famous!" said General N00dles.

"Or we can confuse them with Science and complicated Math problems!" suggested General N00dles' brother General N00dles.

"Good, both good ideas…" said Elm-0.

"No, you FOOL!" Ber-7 screamed to Elm-0. Elm-0 became enraged. "I mean… my liege…" said Ber-7, calming down. Elm-0 completely forgot about Ber-7 insulting him after hearing those two words. "The Rangers obviously cannot stand together without their leader… What we must do is get inside his head!" said Ber-7.

"And what do we do with the brain?" asked General N00dles' brother General N00dles.

"No, you idiot! I mean get inside his mind using PSYCHOLOGICAL WARFARE!" said Ber-7. "I have the perfect plan! Do not worry, my comrades! You can rest knowing that I will take care of him!" he said, teleporting out of the base,

"Now HE is truly an evil, heartless robot. Erni-3, my legs grow tired! Carry me to my room!" commanded Elm-0.

"Yes master…" said Erni-3, sighing.

---

Bang's Room

_The internet is a wonderful place. You can watch videos of animals playing the piano, half naked people fighting each other, read what other people are thinking even though you don't care, and communicate with other people, followed by you getting arrested by police on "Dateline." But Bang used the internet to go on message boards and talk to other people about TV shows that are aimed for kids- and other disturbing things that I can't mention._

Bang was on his computer and logged on to Power Ranger-Power Henshin Empire Talk Board United MB.

"What do these people think about me?" Bang asked to himself, clicking on a topic title that said, "Ranking all 163 Rangers."

Bang was shocked at what he just read.

"No! It can't be!" he said to himself.

---

The Next Day

_For the rest of the week, nothing really strange happened. Well, at least in the city. In the Delta Base, however… that's a completely different story._

The Cafeteria

The young cadets were eating and discussing their lives. Well, at least the lives they WISHED they had.

Kyle ran to the cadets, panting.

"OK, have you guys seen Donut?" asked Kyle.

"Who?" Jean-Luc asked.

"You know, the cyborg kid? He's malfunctioning and he's going crazy! I have to get him before he does something REALLY bad and Commander Cruger gets pissed off at me!" Kyle explained, panicking.

"Okay…we'll let you know if we see anything…" said John, and Kyle ran off. "I have to use the bathroom," he said, getting up and walking to the men's room. As he made his way towards there, Donut suddenly jumped out of nowhere, landed on John, put tape over his mouth, tied his legs and arms up with rope, and carried him away.

None could hear John's screams for help. The only other person in the hallway was Piggy, who saw the entire thing.

'Yes, my plan is working!" said Piggy, as Donut threw John in the Janitor's Closet, right next to the other captives.

_Because he was getting really bored and he doesn't really do anything around here but clean, Piggy decided to spread chaos throughout the Delta Base for fun._

"Fantastic…" Piggy whispered to himself.

---

The Rec Room

"It's unbelievable!" Bang complained to Rellim, who was sitting down on the couch while Bang was walking back and forth. "I was dead last on that list!"

"Well, maybe it's because they don't know you… or they thought your name was weird or something," said Rellim.

"But do you know who was number one? Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. I mean, yeah, she's pretty hot, but-"

"I find Tori Hanson to be hotter than her," said Rellim.

"What? Why- forget about it. The point is that I was dead last. Even KYLE was above me. And even worse… DAVID was above me," Bang said, as David was walking by.

"Hey, Bang!" said David.

"Go away!" yelled Bang.

"Ok," said David, who continued walking.

"Wait, wait, I know what to do! I should do something amazing that will get everyone's attention! Something better than David has ever accidentally done!" Bang said.

"OR you can do something that will make you noticed AND embarrasses David!" suggested Rellim.

"Hmmm…" Bang said to himself.

-

_Bang imagined himself and the other Rangers on the top of the Delta Base._

_The city was on fire, and Elm-0 was right in front of the entrance._

_"Yes! Now that I've taken over the city, it's time to destroy SPD!" yelled Elm-0, with his minions behind him._

_"I won't let you do that!" yelled Bang, picking David up._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_Bang threw David off the roof, landing on Elm-0. The two of them, along with Elm-0's army, all perished in a huge explosion._

-

"Fantastic…" Bang whispered to himself.

---

The Classroom

Doggie was standing in front of the board. David, Bang and Amy were sitting on their tiny chairs and desks.

"Grr… Where is Cadet Dimwitt?" asked Doggie.

Kyle ran inside with dirt on his face and his hair standing up.

"Uh… I wasn't doing anything stupid or crazy or something that'll get me in trouble!" Kyle quickly said, sitting down.

"Whatever," said Doggie. "Now, today we will talk about your arsenal. It is your duty-"

"He said 'ARSEnal' and 'duty…'" whispered David, as he, Bang and Kyle were laughing like little kids.

"Would you guys at least PRETEND to be mature?" said Amy.

"Moving on…" said an annoyed Doggie. "First, the Delta Blasters-"

But the three of them couldn't stop.

Doggie suddenly took out a blaster and shot Kyle in the chest with it.

"OW!"

"That was setting number one, 'Stun.' "said Doggie, surprising everyone else.

"That…did not…feel…good," said Kyle, as he fell down to the ground. "I'll just take a nap on the hard floor…"

"Awesome," said Bang.

"SETTING NUMBER TWO is very lethal, and can instantly KILL someone if they have no protection," said Doggie, adjusting the blaster and pointing it at Bang.

"…huh?" said an afraid Bang.

Doggie pulled the trigger, and it barely missed Bang, hitting the wall. Bang was shocked by what just happened.

"Oh, calm down… I'm not going to shoot you. However, because I still hate your guts-" Doggie adjusted it to "Stun" and shot Bang.

"Ow," said Bang, falling to the ground. "Hey, it's not that bad!

All Amy did was take notes on what was happening.

_I have to get out of here!_

David started to slowly move his desk away.

"And setting number THREE… when you aim at a target, it will completely miss and create a massive explosion behind the target, somehow hurting them. We don't know why… it just does," said Doggie, adjusting it.

"The ground…is very cold," said a weak Kyle, who was still on the ground.

"Observe!" said Doggie, opening a window. He aimed at a building and pulled the trigger. The blast completely missed and blew up a construction site that was behind it. "Whoops. I hope no one was in that construction site."

David gazed at the burning construction site.

_I hope he doesn't begin shooting us with blasters as punishments…_

"Fantastic!" said Amy.

---

The Next Day

Kyle was still searching for Donut, who was hiding overnight and capturing people in their sleep. Kyle stayed up all night looking for him.

A tired and sleepy Kyle walked up to Amy.

"Have you seen-"

"No, I have not seen Donut anywhere, and if you ask me, you should probably tell Commander Cruger about this. If you can't even find hi-"

"NO! I can do it without his help! I want to prove that I can do it myself!" said Kyle. "…can you help me?" asked a desperate Kyle.

"Fine…" said a reluctant Amy.

---

Elevator

_Many people just want to get things over with as quick as possible, but there are many things that slow you down._

Bang and Piggy were standing in the elevator.

'Maybe I could spread a rumor about David… like… he's secretly a gorilla in disguise! No, that wouldn't work. Everyone loves gorillas. I think,' Bang thought.

"Piggy, do you like gorillas?" Bang asked.

"I had a pet gorilla when I was a kid. My dad got so annoyed and ripped its head off and ate it," said Piggy.

"…is that a yes or no?"

"I don't know."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kyle and Amy went inside.

"Morning," said Piggy.

"Stop talking! You're making my brain hurt…" said Kyle.

"I suggest we search every single floor," said Amy.

"Good idea!" said Kyle, pressing nearly every single button.

"Was that necessary?" asked Amy.

"No."

The elevator went down a floor and the doors opened. David was there and went inside.

"Good morning Kyle, Amy, Piggy, Bang," said David.

"Don't talk to me," said Bang.

"Ok. Hey, can someone press floor number one?" asked David.

"Kyle already did…" said Amy.

"Oh."

The elevator went down another floor.

"Let's just check every floor one by one," suggested Amy.

"Gotcha," said Kyle, as he and Amy walked out of the elevator. "Oh, uh, sorry about the 'pressing every button' thing," said Kyle.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like I'm late for an appointment. Don't mention it. SERIOUSLY," said Bang.

The doors closed and the elevator continued its way down.

"So…how 'bout them Red Sox?" said David.

"That it, I'm getting out of here," said Bang, walking out of the elevator.

It was just David, Piggy, and the annoying elevator music.

"Hey, you know what's really... 'cool' to do on an elevator?" asked Piggy.

"No, what?"

"If you jump while the elevator is going down, you'll float," said Piggy.

"Really?"

"Yup."

---

Meanwhile, on the first floor

Kat was waiting for the elevator and heard a loud "thump." The elevator door opened and Kat saw Piggy and David, who was on the ground, moaning.

"Mourning, Dr. Manx," said Piggy, passing by her.

Kat looked at David again and saw a bump on his head.

"Fantastic…" Kat whispered to herself.

---

_Unlike the others, that whole incident didn't slow me down, because, well, there wasn't really anything that I wanted to get over as quickly as possible. Well, not yet, at least._

David was walking in the hallway with an ice pack on his head.

"Oh, Cadet Magio!" yelled Doggie as David was passing the Command Center.

"Yes…" said David, walking up to Doggie, ice pack in hand.

"I was watching the news, and I recently found out that someone, besides you, jumped off a roof, and for the first time, it wasn't because of 'Jackass' or that he wanted to commit suicide. Let's take a look, " said Doggie, turning to the screen behind them.

Doggie turned it on and showed David a news report.

_"__And yesterday, a young 8 year old boy jumped off the roof of his house, and was apparently imitating the Maroon Ranger, who did a similar stunt to defeat a monster that was a cross between a duck, a walrus and an anteater,"_ said a news reporter.

David then saw that the 8 year old boy was Steven, or, "his number one fan."

"That's outrageous!" yelled David. "It was a PLATYPUS, walrus and anteater, not a duck!"

"You're missing the point, DA-VID," said Doggie. "Because of your idiotic action, an 8 year old kid jumped off of his house. Nice job, there!" said Doggie

_Maybe Commander Cruger was right. Maybe I'm not a very good role model for children… But I'm a Power Ranger. Am I supposed to be one?_

---

Cafeteria

"Oh, come on, David," said Amy. "It's not your fault that happened. It was that kid's fault. He shouldn't have done something stupid like that. And if there's anyone else to blame, it's TV and video games!"

"You sound like Jack Thompson," David said.

"Well guess what," said Amy, getting up. "I agree with Jack Thompson! Violent media is poisoning the children of today!" she yelled.

"BOO!" everyone in the cafeteria yelled, throwing food and drinks at her.

"Amy!" David said to her, pulling her down. "Just say that you were joking just to avoid more trouble," suggested David.

"Oh, come on. I'm not afraid to admit that. There must be something you're afraid to admit and want to tell everyone," said Amy.

_Hmm…_

_**Flashback**_

Rec Room

David was alone in the rec room, and looked outside the door to see if anyone was there.

"Coast is clear…" he said to himself.

He sat down on a chair and turned the television on, and changed it to Nickelodeon.

"Whoooooooooo lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants!" David sang along with the TV.

_**End Flashback**_

"No," David quickly said.

"I'm surprised Commander Cruger even CARED. I thought that he hated children," said Amy.

---

Meanwhile, a group of little kids were playing near by the entrance of the Delta Base. A furious and annoyed Doggie opened the door and pulled out his blaster.

"Hey, you kids! GET OFF MY PAVEMENT!" he yelled, pulling the trigger causing a huge explosion near by.

The kids ran away and screamed in terror.

---

Back at the cafeteria…

"Hey, weren't you helping Kyle?" asked David.

"I was, but I decided that if he wants to prove to catch Donut without Commander Cruger's help, he can do it without me. And I go really bored," said Amy. "I'm not even sure if he knows I'm gone…"

---

Meanwhile, in Kyle's Room

Kyle, who was unsuccessful in his attempts to apprehend the out of control android, Donut, was speaking to the other three junior cadets, sitting down on the floor.

"Now, I am not your friend, and you people are certainly NOT my friends, but Donut is YOUR friend. Now, I just wanted to say…" Kyle suddenly kneeled down. "PLEASE help me! I have to catch him before he does something REALLY bad and Commander Cruger finds out! He thinks that I'm an idiot! I just want to prove to him that I could do something without messing up!" begged Kyle.

"Hmm… Maybe… for a price," said Sam/Omega.

"What is it with you kids and money? Is this going to become a stupid running gag?" asked Kyle.

---

New Tech Hospital

_I felt REALLY bad for Steven, so I decided to stop by at the hospital where he was staying to see how he's doing._

David went inside the hospital room where Steven was, and saw him resting.

"Hey, Steven!" he whispered to the sleeping 8-year old.

But immediately, Steven's parents came inside, both wearing their work clothes.

"We're back from the office!" said his mother, before seeing David.

"IT'S HIM!" yelled Steven's father, pointing at David.

Steven's mother suddenly picked him up and began spinning around, and his head kept hitting the wall.

And somehow, Steven was still able to sleep with all of the racket going on.

Steven's mother growled, and threw David out of the window, who screamed and landed head first on the parking lot.

_Well, that didn't go well…_

---

Delta Base

David and Amy were walking in the hallway together, and David had another huge bump on his head.

"I'm going to get a concussion one of these days…" said David. "I think his mother is a pro wrestler…"

"Did you even try talking to his parents?" asked Amy.

"No, I didn't even get a chance! They just ATACKED me right away! I don't think my head has felt that much pain since…since…"

_**Flashback**_

Amy's Room

The Z-Squad Rangers were all in Amy's room.

"Look who I found wandering in the streets all by himself!" said Amy, kneeling on the floor next to a huge dog that she found.

"Wow, that's-" Before he could even finish, the dog jumped on David's head and began biting his hair and scratching his face.

_**End Flashback**_

"I had to shave all of my hair off so I wouldn't look freaky after what that… THING did to me…" said David.

"I miss Buster… Why did he run away?" asked a sad Amy.

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her…_

"You know what, I'm going back to that hospital," said David. "It's something I have to do. I feel HORRIBLE about Stewart."

"It's Steven," corrected Amy.

"Whatever. And I'm not afraid of his parents anymore."

"Wait, since when have you been afraid of his parents??" asked Amy.

"I'm not! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"You aren't going to do anything violent, stupid, or violent and stupid, right?"

"…I'm going now," said David, walking away.

---

[uRec Room[/u

"Seriously, why is DAVID more popular than I am?" complained Bang.

"I don't know. You've been asking that question for five hours now. Why not talk about something else, like how Tori is SO much hotter than Kira?" said a bored and annoyed Rellim.

"I've been here longer! I deserve to be more popular!" Bang complained like a baby, ignoring Rellim.

"That doesn't really matter. You can be a n00b on an internet message board and still be liked more than people who have been around longer," said Rellim.

"Well, SCREW the internet! I'll Suit It Down???" yelled Bang.

"Why do you care about David's popularity? Isn't being a Ranger about saving lives?" asked Rellim.

"No, it's about blowing things up and showing off your martial arts skills that you gained in less than a week," said Bang.

"Then maybe you should do those things more?"

"Or…I could be on one of those commercials that tells kids to stay active and eat healthy!" said Bang.

_We all did stupid things because of our feelings._

_Bang did something out of jealously-_

"Didn't you say something about spreading a false rumor about David?" asked Rellim.

Bang thought for a while.

"I got it!" Bang whispered something into Rellim's ear.

_Kyle wanted to prove something and have a sense of triumph._

In the hallway, Kyle was hiding hoping that Donut would pass by, and heard footsteps.

"I have you now…" whispered Kyle.

He jumped up and tackled the person who was approaching, who was Commander Cruger.

"CADET DIMWITT! What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Whoops."

_And for me… it was guilt._

New Tech Hospital

David once again went into Steven's room, and saw him in the same position as the last time he visited.

He walked up to the sleeping 8 year old and shook his arm.

"Hey, Steven, it's me!" he said.

His eyes opened.

"The Maroon Ranger?" Steven excitedly said.

"It's David."

"I want to change my name to David!"

"Listen to me for a second: why did you jump off of your house?"

"Because I want to be like you," said Steven.

"Okay, you do NOT want to be like me. I used to live with my mom and her many cats, I worked at a fast food restraunt, I've never kissed a girl until High School, I got horrible grades in school, and I eat live ants when I'm really hungry," said David.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My point is to not be like me! Don't imitate me and do stupid things like I did! Just-"

David could hear footsteps approaching.

_Must be his parents…_

David used his genetic power to turn into an action figure, which Steven grabbed.

"We're back from work! Aw, look at my little boy!" said his mother in a babyish voice, as she walked in. "Don't you worry! We'll take legal action against that bad man!"

"What does that mean?" asked a curious Steven.

"Uh, that means that we'll get money from him, ruining the lives of him and possibly his future children," said his father.

"And why do you have that Maroon Ranger action figure?" his mother said, taking David and throwing him out of the window.

---

Cafeteria

David was covered with scratches and slobber.

"-and then his mother found me and threw me out of the window…again," explained David. "And then I ran into an old friend."

"Who?" asked Amy.

_**Flashback**_

David flew out of the hospital and landed on the parking lot, right next to a dog.

"Buster?" said David, still in action figure form.

The dog put David into it's mouth and began chewing it.

"BAD DOG!"

_**End Flashback**_

"…no one important," said David.

_And things got even worse when I found out that someone was spreading a rumor about me._

Michael, the military camouflage-wearing cadet approached David and Amy.

"Um, excuse me sir," he said.

"What is it, Dwight?" asked David.

"It's Michael, sir."

"Whatever."

"I recently heard a rumor that you eat the flesh of babies," said Michael.

"WHAT? Who's going to believe THAT?" asked David.

Jean-Luc suddenly ran up to David.

"You are a horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE man! First you get some kid to jump off a roof and now this! When I have kids, I won't let them NEAR you!" he yelled.

"Like you'll have kids…" said David.

"Do you really believe that David, let alone anyone in the world really eats the flesh of babies?" asked Amy.

"My older brother did," said Jean-Luc, rolling up his left sleeve to reveal something disturbing.

David and Amy's eyes widened.

"Go. NOW!" ordered David. Michael and Jean-Luc immediately went off.

_And then, the unexpected happened…_

Everyone in the Delta Base heard a massive explosion outside.

"What in Plan Xander's name was that?" yelled Doggie.

---

Commander Cruger sent the Z-Squad Rangers to investigate.

The morphed Rangers ran outside of the base to see Ber-7, holding a tape recorder.

"I can't believe you idiots thought that was an actual explosion…" said Ber-7.

"Ber-7! What are you doing here?" yelled David in an incredibly bad voice-over.

"Well, Maroon Rang- Wait, I never told you people my name," said Ber-7.

"…plothole?" said Amy.

"Never mind that! Z-Squad! Form the Square of Confusion!" commanded David.

The four Rangers formed a square around Ber-7.

"Why is it called the Square of Confusion?" Ber-7 asked.

"To… confuse you by making you wonder what the Square of Confusion means?" said Kyle.

"Shut up! It was working!" said Bang.

"No matter. Look around you, Rangers!" said Ber-7. The Rangers looked around to see that multiple and expandable D-Bots were surrounding them in a circle.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE THEIR CIRCLE!" proclaimed Ber-7.

"But we are in their circle," said Amy.

"…you may have won THIS round, but you won't survive the second round! D-Bots, attack!"

The D-Bots started to jump up and dance, and intentionally missed the Rangers with their crappy fighting skills.

The Rangers were easily able to defeat them with wire-fu and slo-mo action sequences.

"…you may have won the SECOND round, but you won't win the THIRD!" yelled a now angry Ber-7.

The Rangers sighed.

Ber-7 directed their attention to the structures and buildings of New Tech City.

"On the roof of one of these buildings, I put an explosive device that will EXPLODE in exactly eleven minutes, fifty-two seconds, and 34 milliseconds! BWAHAHAHA!" said Ber-7, teleporting away from the area.

"Well, that takes care of that," said David, walking back into that base.

"Did you just hear him? He said something about an explosive device!" said Amy.

"Yeah, but he was probably lying so we could do something stupid," said David.

"But what if he wasn't?" said Amy. "We should at least make sure."

"Yeah! No one in this city deserves to die!" yelled Bang. "I LOVE NEW TECH CITY AND ITS PEOPLE!" he yelled, like he wanted everyone in the entire world to hear him.

"What was that about?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing."

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt…" said David.

---

The Rangers hurried into the S.U.C.K Megaship and flew it out of the Zord Hangar.

The ship quickly flew around the city, and the Rangers used the scanner, and scanned every building it passed.

"According to he scanner… there's something in the office building over there! I think it's that explosive device he was talking about!" exclaimed David.

_Oh, crap. He wasn't lying…_

"Let's not waste any time!" said Amy.

The Rangers landed right next to the building where the explosive device apparently was, and accidentally destroyed a few buildings at the same time.

They got out of the zord as quickly as possible.

_And for the first time as Rangers, lives depended on us. Any mistake could lead to disaster._

The Rangers ran to the building.

"Okay, Bang, you and Kyle get everyone out of the building by any means necessary," instructed David.

"How do we do that? Pull the fire alarm?' asked Kyle.

"No, that would be stupid. Just… think of something! Amy, come with me! We have to find that explosive device!" said David.

The Rangers put their hands together.

"Ready, BREAK!" they said, and they were off.

They opened the door, and Kyle and Bang went to every single room, and tried to get everyone out of the building, safe.

There was no time to explain, and no questions were answered. The Rangers didn't want anyone to panic.

Meanwhile, Amy and David were doing the same, but were searching for the explosive device.

They quickly checked every single room and closet, but could find nothing.

"Where is it? How much time do we have left?" asked a panicked David.

"I don't know!" said Amy.

_And for the first time, I was scared._

"Wait… the ROOF!" said Amy.

Amy and David hurried up to the roof, and found what they were looking for.

The explosive device wasn't that big, and there were two small wires, a red and green one.

There was no timer, however, so they couldn't tell when it was going to explode.

"Great, now what?" said David.

"We have to disarm it somehow."

"How do we do that?" asked David.

"I think we have to cut one of those wires…"

"Why not both?"

"NO! That could make things even worse!"

"Wait… we can just call Kat! Kat! We need your help!" said David, turning on his communicator.

Back at the Delta Base, Kat was in her lab and saw the two Rangers on her monitor.

"Rangers, all you have to do is-"

But it was too late. The explosive device went off right before Kat could even finish.

The building was destroyed in an explosion, but luckily, no other buildings were damaged.

Amy and David barely survived thanks to their suits, and Bang and Kyle were able to get almost everyone out.

Almost.

---

_That was the first time we've ever failed. Two people were still trapped, and because of me, they were killed in the explosion._

_But for some reason, Commander Cruger wasn't that angry at us. He was disappointed, but he understood that we were inexperienced. But he was still very disappointed. And bu disappointed, I mean he smashed his head into the wall._

Rec Room

A depressed David was sitting down on a chair, as his teammates tried to comfort him.

"Oh, come on, David. It wasn't your fault. I should've done more to help," said Amy.

"I could've…" said David.

"No, it was our fault. We should've gotten everyone out quicker," said Kyle.

David completely ignored him.

'You.. uh… that was…well…" Bang was completely speechless, and had no idea what to say.

"Just…leave me alone, you guys," said David.

Kyle and Bang gave up and left the room, but Amy stayed and sat down on another chair.

"Why are you still here?" David harshly asked.

"I hate seeing you like this."

The two were silent for a while.

"I bet B-Squad could've saved them…" said David.

"David, I don't think there's anything we could've done there!"

"Well, how do you know?"

"It was going to explode when we got there anyway! What could we have done?"

David didn't answer.

"When we became Rangers, we knew that we would make mistakes. Things like this happen all the time. We can't save everyone," said Amy.

"You're right," said David, getting up and began to walk out. He turned around to Amy. "We can't."

---

The Next Day

As Kyle was walking in the hallways, he could hear Boom screaming.

Kyle ran over to Kat's lab to see a frozen Boom, and Kat's Lab was a mess. Almost everything was destroyed. Glass, paper, and metal were scattered across the ground.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know! I just got here and found the lab- COMPLETELY TRASHED! What'll Kat do when she sees this? What if she thinks that I did all of this! What do I do?" said a panicky Boom, grabbing Kyle's arms and shaking him.

"Um… you could run away and hide?"

"Good idea!" said Boom, running off.

Kyle looked around, and then began to sniff the room like a bloodhound.

"Donut…" he said to himself.

---

_I was trying to forget about everything that just happened, but I couldn't stop thinking about it…or talking about it._

Men's Room

"I think I could've done better… I just wasn't thinking," David told Piggy, who was mopping the floor.

"No offense, but I don't really give a crap about your personal life," said Piggy.

Infirmary

"I just feel horrible… I mean, because of me, two people lost their LIVES," David tole Dr. Felix.

"I'm a doctor, not a psychologist," he said.

Hallway

David decided to talk to Kyle, who was continuing his hunt for Donut. The two were the only ones there.

"If we've gotten there faster and I was actually THINKING, we could've done something," said David.

"Yeah, can you stop talking and just stand there in the middle of the hallway?" instructed Kyle, who hid somewhere.

"What are you-" Before David finished his sentence, Donut flew out of nowhere and tied David up, and dragged him into Piggy's closet.

"Yes!" said Kyle, who was slowly following Donut.

Piggy's Closet

"And now I'm afraid that I might make another mistake like that in the future. What do I do?" a tied up and trapped David said to Ann and John, two of the captives, who were too tied and had tape on their mouths.

The two were unable to answer.

"Some friends you are," said David.

Suddenly, Kyle opened the door, and held Donut by the back of his shirt in one hand.

"Don't worry! I'm here to save the day!" he yelled.

---

A little later…

David sat down in the Rec Room and turned on the television.

_Maybe a little Spongebob will cheer me up..._

He turned the channel to Nickelodeon.

_"Oooooooooooooooo… Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_

Boom came into the Rec Room.

"Hey David-" he said, startling David. He quickly changed the channel to a "Girls Gone Wild" commercial.

Brad suddenly appeared in the Rec Room.

"Best commercial ever!" he said.

"Just wanted to say sorry about you know, what happened yesterday," Boom said to David.

"Uh, thanks Boom…" said David.

"Yeah, I hope you feel better. You know, after what happened to that kid's parents," said Boom, walking out of the rec room.

The last sentence he said instantly caught David's attention.

He got up and ran to Boom.

"What did you say?" he asked, grabbing Boom.

"Um… never mind…" said a nervous Boom.

"Tell me or I'll tell everyone about the chocolate incident!"

"NO! No one will ever look at me or treat me the same way anymore!"

"Then what did you just say about some kid's parents?"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell. You know that kid who jumped off his roof because of you?" said Boom.

"Yes……. I know…"

"Well, uh… his parents… um… they worked at the building that exploded.."

_Oh, no. Please don't say what I think you're going to say._

"We were able to… IDENTIFY the two… victims… who where the parents of that kid," said Boom.

"Wait, so you're saying.. that Steven's parents… are DEAD?" said David.

"No… well, yeah. You okay?" asked Boom.

David let go of Boom. A speechless David turned around and began to walk to his room like a lifeless, emotionless zombie.

"Hey, David! Are you okay?" yelled Boom.

---

David stormed into his room.

_Great, so because of me, some kid was severely injured, and now his parents are DEAD?_

He sat down on his bed and took deep breaths. Took his morpher out of his pocket and looked at it.

Then, in anger, he threw it at the wall, shattering it.

_ITake it easy…_

David didn't know what to do. He lied down on his bed, looking at the ceiling as he was thinking.

---

Elm-0's World

Ber-7 teleported into Elm-0's room.

"So? What happened?" asked Elm-0.

"Everything went according to plan…" said Ber-7, who then laughed evilly.

---

Kyle took one look at Kat's lab.

"What do I do…" he whispered to himself.

"CADET DIMWITT!" Doggie yelled. Kyle turned around to see him and Kat behind him. "What happened here?" he asked.

'What do I do???????" Kyle thought.

_For some people, it's very hard to do the right thing._

"Well?" said an impatient Doggie.

"It's my responsibility," said Kyle, who then explained everything that happened.

---

Rec Room

"Rellim… I'm starting to have this weird feeling…" said Bang.

"Ooooooooookay.." he said.

"I think… I actually feel sorry for David… and now I feel bad for spreading that stupid rumor," said Bang.

"Glad, you've finally seen the light side, my friend," said Rellim.

"Yeah, don't call me that."

_But it's even harder when you're not even sure if it IS the right thing to do._

Later that day

David was still in his room, lying down.

_Maybe I'm not good enough to be a Ranger._

David got up and got a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a letter.

---

The Next Day

"David, you there?" said Amy, knocking on David's door. "David!"

The sliding doors opened. She saw that no one was in the room.

On David's bed, she saw a letter and the shattered remains of his morpher.

She picked it up and read it.

"Oh, no," she said.

Amy ran out of David's room.

"GUYS!" Amy yelled.

In the hallway, Amy ran as fast as she could.

She jumped over RIC, who was playing with a ball, Jean-Luc, who was playing a handheld video game, and John who was picking a penny up from the ground.

Dr. Felix was walking out of the Infirmary with a cup in his hands. Amy took it from him as she passed and drank what was inside.

"That was a urine sample, you idiot!" Dr. Felix yelled.

But Amy didn't care. Actually, Amy couldn't hear. But she didn't stop.

Meanwhile, Boom and S.O.P.H.I.E were in the hallway. Boom was holding a pair of pants.

"These shrunk in the washer… Maybe I could stretch them out! Can you help?" asked Boom.

"Fine…" said S.O.P.H.I.E. "Like there's anything else to do here…"

Boom and S.O.P.H.I.E each held on end of his pants and pulled it.

Then Amy ran right threw it, tearing Boom's pants in half.

"What was THAT about?" asked S.O.P.H.I.E.

---

An exhausted Amy finally arrived at the rec room, where Kyle and Bang were.

"You guys… there's something…I have to tell you…" said Amy, panting.

"What?" asked Bang.

"He's gone… David's gone…" said Amy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. My Odd Jobs

**PREVIOUSLY ON "SPANDEX"**

"Calm down, master! What we must use against the Rangers is… PSYCHOLOGICAL WARFARE!" said Ber-7.

"Yes! Perhaps we could show them the video that made Paris Hilton famous!" said General N00dles.

---

"You're missing the point, DA-VID," said Doggie. "Because of your idiotic action, an 8 year old kid jumped off of his house. Nice job, there!" said Doggie

---

Everyone in the Delta Base heard a massive explosion outside.

"What in Plan Xander's name was that?" yelled Doggie.

---

But it was too late. The explosive device went off right before Kat could even finish.

The building was destroyed in an explosion, but luckily, no other buildings were damaged.

---

"Well, uh… his parents… um… they worked at the building that exploded.."

_Oh, no. Please don't say what I think you're going to say._

"We were able to… IDENTIFY the two… victims… who where the parents of that kid," said Boom.

"Wait, so you're saying.. that Steven's parents… are DEAD?" said David.

---

An exhausted Amy finally arrived at the rec room, where Kyle and Bang were.

"You guys… there's something…I have to tell you…" said Amy, panting.

"What?" asked Bang.

"He's gone… David's gone…" said Amy.

---

**Episode 8: My Odd Jobs**

(Some assembly may be required)

David was wandering alone in New Tech City. He was wearing his civilian clothes and his backpack.

_And there I was._

_I was alone and FREE in the city. No more SPD. I don't have to wear that itchy uniform. I don't have to worry about monsters. I don't have to worry about… blowing buildings up and ruining the lives of children…_

…

_Just forget about it…_

David looked around at all of the other citizens of New Tech.

All of them were like zombies and all walked in a straight line and showed no emotion like they had no personal lives.

_These are my kind of people!_

_But as I continued my way to… wherever I was going, it seemed like the farther away I got from the Delta Base… the less futuristic the city looks.[/I[/CENTER_

David looked back at the base and saw huge buildings and flying cars.

As the cars moved away from the base, they suddenly transformed into present-day cars with wheels and landed on the road.

The structures that were away from the Delta Base also appeared to look like present day buildings.

_Hmm… not much has changed in 20 years…_

---

Rec Room

"So wait, David ran away?" said Kyle.

"Yes… that's what I just said. He left a note on his bed… I can't believe it…" said Amy, who felt a little sick. "I feel horrible about this… and now it feels like I jut drank someone else's urine…" said Amy, running to the bathroom to vomit.

Bang and Kyle decided to go to David's room to read said note.

Bang saw it on his bed and picked it up, and read the deep, emotional and powerful words written by David himself.

Bang read the note out loud.

"_Dear, whoever the heck is reading this,_

_I am leaving SPD._

_From, David_

_P.S: Up yours, Bang._"

"He ran away from home?" said Kyle.

"Huh?" said Bang, after reading the last part. '[I_Does he know that I started that stupid rumor?_ [/I' thought Bang, who turned the note around to see more.

"_P.P.S (or P.S.S): Rellim told me._" Bang read in his head.

Bang saw Rellim walking in the hallway.

"Hey there, Bang!" he said, waving at Bang.

Bang stared at him and gave him the evil eye.

---

The Streets of New Tech

David continued to wander around the city.

_Maybe I could go to Silver Hills… That's where I grew up. But how am I going to get there?_

"Taxi!" David yelled, waving his arm.

A taxi cab approached and David got inside.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

David punched the driver in the face, went to the front of the cab, opened the door and threw him out.

"Thanks!" said David, closing the door, taking control of the cab and stepping on the pedal. "Silver Hills, here I come!"

---

Delta Base- Hallway

_Meanwhile, it was a very slow day back in the Delta Base._

_It was kind of like no one even knew that I was gone…_

Kyle was in the hallway, and was mopping the floors when Piggy approached him.

"And what might you be doing right now?" Piggy asked.

"Oh, because of that 'Donut' incident, I now have to clean the ENTIRE base," said Kyle.

"That's good. I could use a break… Good luck!" said Piggy, laughing.

"…wait, so the job that I'm doing right now is the janitor's job, which means that your job is a punishment!" said Kyle.

"Your face is a punishment," said Piggy, walking away from Kyle.

"I think my face is beautiful!" yelled Kyle, who saw that Doggie was behind him. "What? Don't you think so?" asked Kyle.

---

After vomiting for hours, Amy joined Bang in the Rec Room.

"I don't get it. Why would David run away?" said Amy.

"Because he completely destroyed the life of some 8-year old kid?" said Bang.

"Shut up. You aren't helping," said Amy. "I still don't get it. So he just simply quit and walked ou- wait…" Amy thought of something. "I have to go." Amy ran off.

She ran in the hallway and went towards the Commander Center, where Commander Cruger was, but she slipped on the floor before getting there.

"Careful. The floor's wet," said Kyle, who continued mopping the floor.

---

Elm-0's World

Elm-0 and the other evil robots celebrated. They had a huge party with balloons, cake, party hats, etc.

"Aha! Now things will be easier now that that Maroon Ranger is gone!" exclaimed Elm-0.

"What shall we do now, master?" asked Ber-7.

"I say we attack the city NOW!" suggested General N00dles.

"But then the Maroon Ranger would have to come back to save the city and his teammates in a cliché and anti-climatic way, therefore making our past efforts pointless," said General N00dles' brother General N00dles.

"Good point," said Elm-0.

All were silent.

"What now?' asked Ber-7.

"Let's play Pin the Tail on Erni-3!" said Elm-0.

Erni-3 sighed. "I hate my job…" he said.

---

Delta Base- Command Center

Immediately when she saw him, Amy went up to Commander Cruger.

"Are you aware that David just quit S.P.D?" she quickly asked.

"Yes. He handed his letter of resignation to me last night," answered Doggie.

"What? You just LET him?"

"Ooh, are we playing another rousing game of 20 Questions?"

Amy frowned.

"Seriously, why did you just let him go?" asked Amy.

"Obviously, this event has had a huge, emotional impact on Cadet Magio. I think that he needs a short break from his duties," said Doggie.

"…so… you let him quit. No offense sir… but that's sounds REALLY stupid," said Amy.

"I'm the Commander. Anything that I do is automatically 'not stupid.' Besides, I'm sure that Cadet Magio will be back in no time," said a confident Doggie.

"How do you know?" said Amy, walking out of the Command Center.

"Why didn't anyone care when I resigned from S.P.D?" asked Boom, who was in the Command Center and witnessed the conversation.

"What have you ever done here?" asked Doggie.

---

_Ah, yes. There I was on the open road of to my childhood home._

David was driving his stolen taxi, and was on the highway, stuck in traffic. None of the cars were moving.

_Nothing can ruin this!_

---

Rec Room

"How could Commander Cruger do that?" complained Amy, who was walking back and fourth. "I can't believe that he just let him go!"

"Oh well. Life goes on," said Bang, sitting down trying to watch television.

"What are we supposed to do now?" said Amy.

"Why do you care so much? It's David's life. He can do whatever he want to," said Bang. "Things won't be that different with him gone."

"Well, we won't have a leader anymore," said Amy.

"I could be the leader!" said Bang.

"…no. Also, what about his cadets?" said Amy. She and Bang looked outside in the hallway and saw Ann crying, with S.O.P.H.I.E trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe he's gone!" Ann cried. "He's the only person who's name I actually know! I don't even know YOUR name!" she said to S.O.P.H.I.E.

"There, there…" said S.O.P.H.I.E.

"Ah, they'll be fine," said Bang.

"I just feel bad for David, you know? I mean, everything that happened really wasn't his fault," said Amy.

Bang sighed. "I guess we could try to find him and get him back," Bang reluctantly said.

"Yeah, well, it won't be that easy to convince him even if we CAN find him… We may need some help…" said Amy.

"Why don't you try calling him? He has a cellphone, right?" suggested Bang.

---

Highway

_Meanwhile, I was having the time of my life._

David's stolen taxi was still in traffic, and only moved forward by about one foot in an hour.

David's cellphone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is that you David?"

"Amy? What are you-"

"David, whatever you're doing or whatever you're going to do, DON'T DO IT," said Amy.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"David, we need you," said Amy.

"You guys are better off without me," David said.

"Here, give me that," said Bang, taking Amy's phone.

"Young man, I order you to turn around and come back here!" said Bang.

"You're not my mom. You can tell me what to do!" said David.

"I demand that you tell us where you're going, or you're GROUNDED!" threatened Bang.

"If I told you that I was going to Silver Hills, that would just ruin everything, so you can just forget about it!" said David.

Both were very silent until David realized his mistake.

"…damn it. Don't come looking for me," said David, hanging up.

---

Hallway

Kyle was scrubbing the walls with a toothbrush, while Piggy was sitting down on a chair, watching him and eating popcorn.

"I hope this is your toothbrush…" said an angry Kyle.

"I don't have one," said Piggy.

Kyle looked at the toothbrush and saw that it was his.

"Aww…" he said.

Kyle began chewing on the other end of his toothbrush when Amy and Bang came.

As they were walking in the hallway, they picked Kyle up.

"Come on, we're going," said Amy, as she and Bang were carrying Kyle as if he were a log.

"Hey! The show's not over yet!" said Piggy, who began chocking on his popcorn.

---

A few minutes later in the Command Center

Amy and Bang had just explained everything to Kyle, and the three walked into the Command Center.

"Commander Cruger! Permission to speak?" asked Amy.

"If it's about my ex-wife, politics or any of your personal lives, then no," answered Doggie.

"It's about David, sir," said Amy.

"Ah, great…" said Doggie.

"Sir, we know where David is," said Bang, stepping forward.

"And where might that be?" asked Doggie.

"Silver Hills, sir. And we'd like to try to go there and convince him to come back," said Bang.

"…oh, SURE. And while you're gone, I'll guess I'LL just defend the entire city from psychotic robots all by myself. And while I'm at it, maybe I'LL clean the entire Delta Base from top to bottom!" said a sarcastic Doggie.

"Oh, you will? Thanks!" said Kyle.

Before Doggie could even say anything, the Z-Squad Rangers stormed off.

"I hate my job," said an upset Doggie.

---

David had finally reached his destination.

_There I was… back in Silver Hills… It was great to be back, but it looked very different from the last time I saw it. Now it looked like… New Zealand._

David drove around the city.

_But where was I to go?_

_Whenever I have a problem, there's only one person to go to-_

David parked in front of his mother's house.

_Mommy._

David walked out of the taxi and made his way towards his mother's small, crooked and dirty home.

He rang the doorbell, and his mother, a large woman who's pet cats were crawling all over her, making it difficult to actually see her. She had long hair and had razor sharp claws. She opened the door and she instantly hissed like a cat.

"WHO IS IT?" she yelled in anger.

David screamed and ducked for cover.

"David? Is that you?" said David's mother.

David got up.

"Hi, mommy," said David, waving his hand.

"David? Come here and give me a hug," said his mother, reaching out for him.

David sneezed into her face.

"Mom, you remember that I'm allergic to cat fur!" said David.

"Oh. Well, come on in!" said his mother, as the two went inside her home.

The house was a mess. There were newspapers and food everywhere on the ground. There were cats everywhere. It smelled horrible. There weren't any windows, and the couches were torn up.

_Ah, home sweet home._

The two sat down on a couch in the living room.

David's eyes began watering, as there were multiple cats in the room.

"Where's Dad?" asked David.

"Oh, he just went out to get some milk," said his mother.

"How has he been?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in six months…"

"…and you're not worried?"

"He's probably stuck in traffic."

_Oooooooooooooookay…_

"So, why are you here?" asked his mother.

_Finally, someone I can open up to!_

---

A few minutes later…

"You joined S.P.D??!" said David's mother. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? All you do is avoid explosions, shoot laser and scream 'WHOA!' Your father would've forbidden this!"

_Why would he?_

"Oh, come on. It's no that dangerous. I mean, the most dangerous thing that ever happened was a.. huge.. fiery explosion… that killed about a hundred cadets…" said David, whose voice started to trail.

"Don't you backsash me, young man! You're grounded!" she yelled.

"I didn't backsash you!" said David.

"You just did, right there! To your room!"

"I'm a big boy! You can't tell me what to do!"

"NOW!!" screamed his mother, frightening the cats who were crawling on her body, who then ran away.

"Yes, mommy," said David walking to his old room.

He opened the door to his room and saw that everything was still there in the exact same place.

His slow computer, his bed, his broken lamp, and more crap.

David lied down on his old bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_I Haven't been grounded ever since I was 9 years old? Now what?_

_…_

_I'll do the same thing I did when I was nine!_

---

A few minutes later…

David opened his window and climbed out.

He jumped and landed on a garden gnome on the grass.

_Since when has that been there?_

---

Silver Hills

Bang, Amy and Kyle had just arrived, and began looking for David.

"Okay, I think that we should split up, and call each other if we find him," instructed Amy.

"It shouldn't be that hard. I even hired a skywriter!" said Bang, pointing at the sky. The three saw the words, "COME BACK DANIEL"

"Oh, and I made posters," said Kyle, who grabbed a pile of paper out of nowhere and handed one to Amy.

" 'Have you sent his guy?' " Amy read. "First of all, this doesn't tell anyone how to contact him. Second… that's not even a picture of David. It's a picture of a dog." Amy looked at it again. "Is that… Buster?"

"This may take a while…" said Bang. Bang looked up into the sky and read what the skywriter wrote. "I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" he yelled.

"Aww… I miss Buster…" said Amy.

---

After running away from home (again), David continued driving around Silver Hills.

_Okay, maybe going back to my mother wasn't a very good idea._

_Well, there's always Plan B: Find a job._

DUM DUM **DUMMMM**

While driving around, David spotted a ginormous clock tower. Ginormous isn't even a word. It's THAT big.

_Hmm… I think I remember that somewhere…_

It was in the exact same spot where the clock tower that the Time Force Rangers used as their base, but it had been completely rebuilt.

David stopped the car and saw a sign that said, "The Wes Clones- Odd Jobs"

_Maybe I could get a job there! I've always wondered what it would be like in the odd job business…_

David imagined himself as a short, Japanese man, throwing a hat made of metal at a random person.

_That would be awesome!_

David parked near by and walked inside.

Everything inside was white. The walls, the ceilings, the furniture… It hurt David's eyes.

"Hellooooo?" said David, looking around.

"Can I help you?" said a voice who scared David. He screamed, turned around, and kicked the person behind him in the face.

"Ow," he said.

David turned around again and saw four other people who looked exactly like the guy he kicked in the face.

All five of them looked identical to Wesley Collins, the former Red Time Force Ranger.

"Uh… you people.. you look-"

"The same?" said the person who was kicked in the face. "That's because we're clones. Oh, and I'm Wesley Collins Clone Number 1. Thanks for kicking me in the face."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just, you know… defending myself," said David.

"Oh, I understand. That's not the first time that happened to me," said Wesley Collins Clone Number 1, as the other four just stood there like mannequins.

"Seriously?"

"NO. Now, why are you here?" said Wesley Collins Clone Number 1.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could have a job here," said David.

DUM DUM **DUMMMM**

_Where is that coming from?_

"Of course you can," replied Wesley Collins Clone Number 1.

"That's it? No job interview? No stupid questions?" asked David.

"Nope. Now, follow me," said Wesley Collins Clone Number 1, walking to a different room.

---

David and the five clones sat down around a circular table. It was like the one that the Justice League uses… or something.

"Now, let me introduce my- or should I say ,your new fellow employees. Wesley Collins Clone Number 2, Wesley Collins Clone Number 3, Wesley Collins Clone Number 4, and Bob," said Wesley Collins Clone Number 1.

"Why is his name Bob?" asked a curious David.

"Robert's the rebellious one," said Wesley Collins Clone Number 1, as Bob nodded.

"Why doesn't any of these guys speak?" asked David.

"Because…they have nothing to talk about?" said Wesley Collins Clone Number 1.

"But why-"

"Stop asking questions, you! Now, let me explain the rules!"

_Ah, great. Another boring speech._

"You must wake up every mourning a 6 AM! You must treat every customer with respect! You must not TOUCH the customers! You will do WHATEVER they say! And every day for breakfast, you must eat WAFFLES… forever," explained Wesley Collins Clone Number 1. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, do I get one of those cool hats made of out steel?" asked David, who wasn't listening.

---

Meanwhile, Amy, Bang, and Kyle searched every single building and home for David. And I mean ALL OF THEM.

Kyle, being himself, never knocked, and just barged into houses, even sneaking into someone's bathroom as a woman was taking a shower.

Panicking, the woman yelled for her husband, who came in with a baseball bat.

There was blood.

---

Delta Base- Command Center

Doggie was sitting on his chair like a king, with nothing to do.

Kat, who also had nothing to do, was pressing random buttons on the consoles to make it look like she was doing work.

"Kat, why?" asked Doggie.

"Why, what?"

"Why is all of this happening? Why doesn't Z-Squad listen to me?"

"Perhaps they think that you're wrong?" said Kat.

"Yes, but-"

"David's their friend, and all they want to do is help him," said Kat.

Doggie was silent for a few seconds.

"Surely, you must know how David feels right now," said Kat.

Doggie growled, and stormed out of the Command Center.

Kat shook her head, and turned back to the console where she was pressing random buttons and noticed that she had accidentally launched a missile.

"Whoops."

---

The Wes clones and David were at a Television Station, and were painting the walls.

_It wasn't that long until we were hired to do all of this crap._

_Boy, did it suck._

"So anyway, the ACTUAL Wes Collins inherited his father's company and was testing out the new technology created by BioLab," explained Wesley Collins Clone Number 1.

---

The Wes clones and David were mopping the floors of a soup kitchen.

"And Wes ended up accidentally cloning himself, and that's how we got here," continued Wesley Collins Clone Number 1. " 'What to do with these clones?' he asked himself."

---

The Wes clones and David were taking out the trash outside…some…random place.

"And then he had a crazy idea. He rebuilt the clock tower where he and his buddies used to live, and forced us to work there to make more money for his family or some crap like that," explained Wesley Collins Clone Number 1.

"Hey, have you ever been hired by someone to assassinate anyone?" asked a curious David.

Wesley Collins Clone Number 1 sighed and put his head down in disappointment.

[CENTER[IAnd no matter what I did, Wesley Collins Clone Number 1 would just pick on me for no reason.[/I[/CENTER

---

TV Station

"David, what are you doing?" said Wesley Collins Clone Number 1, watching David paint. "You're a HORRIBLE painter…" he said, who began painting David's face.

---

Soup Kitchen

"David, CIRCLES!" said Wesley Collins Clone Number 1, after watching David mop the floor. He put the head of his mop on David's face.

---

Some…random place…

As David was picking up trash bags, Wesley Collins Clone Number 1 took a banana peel from a trash can and threw it at David's face.

"What did I do wrong that time?" asked David.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't like you," said Wesley… well, you know who.

---

The three other Rangers had regrouped in a café in Silver Hills.

"Well, we looked everywhere we could…" said Bang.

"Maybe David isn't here… We could keep looking for him, but we probably wouldn't find him…" said Amy.

"Are you giving up?" said Bang, getting up. "David is our friend, who's going through a lot right now, and he needs us!"

Kyle also stood up. "NEVER GIVE UP!" he said.

"Shut up. You're ruining my speech. Now, where was I? Oh, right. NEVER GIVE UP! We're GOING to find him!" said Bang.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Amy.

Bang suddenly took out a shoe out of nowhere.

"This is David's shoe," said Bang, giving it to Kyle, who smelled it.

Kyle got down on the ground on all fours and started to sniff the ground like a bloodhound.

"Over here!" he said. Bang and Amy followed him.

"Ok…" said a confused Amy.

Bang and Amy continued to follow a crawling Kyle, who was still sniffing the ground.

He led them all the way to the Clock Tower, and the three saw a sign that said, "The Wes Clones and David- Odd Jobs." The words "and David" were written on the sign with a crayon.

"Odd jobs?" said Kyle. "Maybe they also do detective work and can help us!"

The other two looked at Kyle.

"Let's go…" said Amy, opening the door. The three went in and looked around in the white room.

"David!" shouted Bang.

The three found an extremely long flight of stairs.

"Aww… I don't want to go all the way up there," said Kyle.

"Ah, come on. It won't be that bad," said Bang.

---

A few minutes later…

The Rangers were about halfway up. A tired Bang was being carried by Kyle, who was behind Amy.

"Phew! This is pretty good exercise!" said Kyle.

They finally reached the top to see a door.

Amy opened it and saw someone sitting on a couch watching television. They could see the huge clock and the gears that made the hands move.

"David?" said Amy.

The person turned around and saw Amy. The Rangers saw that the person was indeed David, who was wearing a jumpsuit for when he was taking out the trash.

Upon seeing Amy, Bang and Kyle, David immediately turned around again.

_Calm down, David. It's not really them… It's probably an illusion from breathing in paint fumes…_

Amy walked toward David.

"So… how've you been recently?" asked Amy.

_Just ignore her…_

"Um… ok I guess. I…visited my mom…and got a job…and… I made a few friends," said David.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the five Wesley Collins Clones were all tied up together and gagged. They were struggling to get out.

"So…things have been going okay for you, lately?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, I guess."

'_Okay… don't try to sound desperate,_' Amy thought to herself.

"David, please come back!" said Amy.

"You guys don't need me," said David.

"You're our leader!" said Amy.

"Well, I'm not a very good leader," said David.

"Yes, you are!" said Amy, turning to Bang and Kyle, who were standing near the couch. "Right, guys?" said Amy.

Bang and Kyle mumbled.

"Not helping…" Amy said to Kyle and Bang, quietly.

"Listen, you guys CAN'T help me. You're wasting your time. Just go," said an annoyed and angry David.

"But-"

"GO!" yelled David.

Amy looked at him for a few seconds, but then slowly got up and walked out, with Bang and Kyle, who were both confused, following her out of the door.

"Are you just going to give up?" asked Kyle.

"Maybe I can't help him… " said Amy. "But…"

---

Delta Base- Command Center

Kat was in the Command Center. Because she was so bored and nothing interesting was happening at the time, she was playing tic-tac-toe against herself, when Doggie and a man who legs were trembling entered.

"I received a message from Amy," said Kat, who just beat herself at tic-tac-toe for the fourth time in a row. "They know where David is."

"Well, maybe we don't need David. Just in case he never comes back, I already found a replacement for him," said Doggie, pointing at the trembling man.

"That's the person who takes out our garbage," Kat pointed out.

"And he's done a fine job," said Doggie. "I see a lot of potential in him."

"Dude… you're a dog… and you're a Kat… and you're both talking! Are you aliens, or something?" asked the garbage man.

"Where have you been during the past few years?" asked Doggie.

"Commander, don't you think that you should also be helping David? You've been through the same thing that he's going through right now," asked Kat.

Doggie sighed and tilted his head up in thought.

As Doggie thought long and hard, the garbage man escaped and Kat tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

---

Clock Tower- An Hour Later

_So, here I am. Sitting on a couch, doing nothing. In a jumpsuit._

_Yawn._

David was still watching television, trying to keep his mind off of the other Rangers, when someone knocked on the door.

David turned around to see Kyle opening the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you guys to get out of here!" said David.

"Well, yeah… but… we- just come over here," said Kyle.

David sighed and got up.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_

David walked out of the door with Kyle and saw Bang and Amy… along with a HUGE line of people on the stairs.

_Apparently, the others invited almost EVERY SINGLE PERSON I have ever met in my entire life._

"What the-"

"We're not giving up on you, David," said Amy.

"Never! You hear me? NEVER!!!" said Bang, as Amy looked at her. "Just trying to add emphasis."

---

_And one by one, they all tried giving me advice and tried to help me… but they failed miserably._

_There was my old 7th Grade History teacher, who always told us intentionally bad riddles-_

David's 7th Grade History teacher walked in.

"Well, hello there, David! It's been a while," he said. He spoke very slowly, and seemed cheerful.

"Yeeeah…" answered David, sitting on his couch. His teacher sat next to him.

"Now, I've heard that you've been having some trouble recently," said his teacher. "But I think that I have a riddle that'll cheer you up."

_Here it comes…_

"What kind of apple isn't REALLY an apple?" he said slowly.

David stared at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know? Well, an apple that isn't REALLY an apple… is a PINEAPPLE," said his teacher, as David's eye was twitching.

_There was also my old gym teacher, who has many interesting ways to motivate people-_

"Well, if it isn't David Magio. So, bad things happening to you lately? Oh, boo hoo! SUCK IT UP! THAT'S LIFE! YOU SUCK! DROP AND GIVE ME 20!!!" yelled his former gym teacher.

David slapped himself in the face.

_And this guy-_

A man about David's age walked in the room. He looked familiar to David.

"Have I seen you before?" asked a curious David.

"Oh, I'm Bill. Your ex-girlfriend in High School left you for me, remember?" he said.

David's eyes widened.

"BILL!!!!!!!!" David yelled in anger.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Bang, Amy, Kyle and everyone that they invited could hear Bill scream in pain.

---

Later…

"Well, looks like NO ONE was able to help David…" said Amy, as she and the other two Rangers were still outside the room David was in, alone.

"Half of them were hospitalized…" said Kyle.

"I SAY WE USE FORCE TO GET HIM BACK!" suggested Bang.

"Quiet,you," said Amy.

"No, really! I'll be the bad cop, and Kyle! You can be the good cop!" said Bang.

"Oh, no. I'm not much of a 'talker,'" said Kyle.

"But you talk ALL the time," said Amy.

"Well, yeah, but I would probably have to think before talking to David. It hurts my brain. Sometimes I get sick, and then I vomit and faint," said Kyle.

"Fine. I'll be the good cop AND the bad cop," said Bang. "I'M GOING IN!" said Bang, entering the room.

Ay and Kyle could hear Bang trying to act nice and mean simultaneously.

Then silence.

Bang walked out of the room with pie on his face.

"That didn't go as planned," said Bang.

Then, someone the three Rangers never expected to see approached them.

"Commander Cruger?" said Bang.

"Uh huh," said Doggie. The other Rangers can tell that he didn't want to be there by the tone of his voice.

"Why are you here?" asked Amy.

"Kat 'CONVINCED' me to come," said Doggie.

_**Flashback**_

Delta Base

Both Kat and Doggie were standing on all fours.

Kat was hissing and was chasing a yelping Doggie.

"Okay! I'll do it!" yelled Doggie.

_**End Flashback**_

"The galaxy is messed up," said Doggie.

"How'd you get here?" asked Amy.

_**Flashback**_

Delta Base

"You do realize that we're leaving the city defenseless, right?" said Kat.

"Ah, nothing bad happens anyway," said Doggie.

"All right… Hyperspeed in 10… 9-"

"3, 2, 1, GO!!" yelled Doggie, as the Delta Base went into Hyperspeed, knocking down many buildings.

_**End Flashback**_

"I've been looking for an excuse to use hyperspeed for a long time…" said Doggie.

"So…when are you planning to actually go in?" asked Amy.

"When I feel like I should," said Doggie.

And so he stood there for about five minutes.

"Okay, that's it," said Doggie, walking in the room where David was sitting.

David turned around to see Doggie standing there.

_Ah, great._

Doggie sat down right next to David, who tried to avoid making eye contact to him.

"Well… here I am," said Doggie. "You know… at first, I just didn't want to do anything about you leaving. I kept telling everyone and myself that I thought that you would get over this by yourself, but I guess that I simply just didn't care about you," said Doggie.

_Oh, that made me feel better…_

"But I saw how your teammates reacted… and it took me a lot to convince me to come here. Kat even jumped on me and tried to bite my leg… Everyone in the Base began cheering… But then I remembered that I've also been through what YOU'RE going through now," said Doggie.

David turned and looked at Doggie.

"Years ago, Emperor Gruum attacked my home planet. My comrades and I tried to stop him… but we failed, and Gruum kidnapped my wife, who is currently my ex-wife… and probably did very disturbing things to him. But anyway, besides Isinia… I was the last of my species. I let my entire planet down," explained Doggie. "You just have to stop thinking, 'How could I have prevented that?' and just go on. They'll be many things that might happen to you like that, but you can't just throw the towel just because of one incident. Not when there are millions of people who still need to be saved," said Doggie.

"But I-"

"What happened was not your fault," said Doggie, interrupting David. "There are some things that you can't just stop. Your teammates need you. The world needs you. I ne-" Doggie suddenly stopped. "I NE- I NEE-" Doggie sighed. "I guess I also need you…" said Doggie.

---

Outside the room, the three Rangers were still waiting outside, when Doggie opened the door, with David right next to him.

"I'm sorry, guys," said David.

Amy gave David a hug.

"Let's go home," said David, as he and the others went back down. "Whose breath smells like urine?" asked David.

_You have to discover what you really want in life._

_Later on, I reunited with Steven. I'd never seen a child so sad, and it took a long time for him to forgive me._

_Commander Cruger decided to let him stay with us, and now he wants to be a ranger just like me when he grows up so he can completely obliterate the guys who caused the deaths of his parents, and then "eat their remains."_

Delta Base- Kyle's Room

"Okay… let's get this over with," said Kyle. "We have a new 'junior cadet,' or whatever the heck we call them here today. Please welcome… Steven…" said a bored Kyle.

Steven walked into the room and the four kids approached him.

"Hi, I'm Sam!" said Omega.

"Hi!" answered Steven.

"Want to burn something?" asked Omega.

"Sure!"

_Bang ended up getting revenge on Rellim for telling me who was spreading that idiotic rumor about me-_

Outside the Delta Base

"Bang! Where are you? I got your message!" yelled Rellim, who ran outside.

Suddenly, the SWAT Megazord landed behind him. Rellim screamed, and saw Bang piloting it.

The Megazord ripped a streetlight out of the ground, and was able to get it under Rellim's underwear.

As Rellim screamed in agony, Bang made the zord lift the pole up into the air, giving him the ultimate wedgie.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE IT NOW?" yelled Bang.

_As for me-_

Delta Base- Command Center

Doggie and Kat handed David his new morpher. The other Rangers were also there.

"Your morpher, Cadet Magio," said Doggie, hading it to David. "Good to have you back."

"You really mean that?" asked David.

"No."

"Okay. So you were able to get it fixed?" asked David.

"No, we just replaced it. We have an entire room filled with disposable morphers," explained Kat.

Meanwhile, Boom was wondering around the Delta Base, and found a room he had never seen before.

He opened the door to see a small room with shelves carrying hundreds of morphers.

Boom screamed in joy.


End file.
